


Wind of change

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, M/M, Sexual Content, Torture, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.<br/>¿Cuánto durarías tú?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE FUTURE NEVER DIES

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que pensarás después de leerlo, pero siempre he pensado que podría desarrollar mucho más este fic y hacer una novela. ¿Tú qué crees?

 

 

 

 

 

 **Título:** Wind of change (1/11)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que era sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson (Steve Carlson ^^) y David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Los próximos capítulos no sé, pero en este y en el siguiente habrá sangre, sufrimiento, torturas, sexo algo rudo y lenguaje subidito de tono. Avisados quedáis.

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 **[Capítulo 1: THE FUTURE NEVER DIES](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_Dab2H9Myg) **

 

 

 

                - No vas a ir solo –Jared le puso una mano en el hombro y lo obligó a que se diera la vuelta.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

                Jensen lo miró sin decir nada. Permaneció así durante unos segundos. Él no estaba de acuerdo. Alguien tenía que quedarse para proteger el campamento. ¡Les había costado tanto levantarlo y mantenerlo a salvo! Ataques de distintas criaturas, unas detrás de otras, lo hicieron imposible durante un tiempo, hasta que la suerte decidió hacerse notar y ponerse de su lado. Entonces al fin consiguieron protegerse los unos a los otros y atacar al enemigo. Jensen pensaba que esa misma suerte que hoy les sonreía, tarde o temprano les pasaría factura. Y encima con intereses.

                - No nos queda agua, Jared –Jensen se alejó del grandullón porque sabía que seguiría insistiendo.- Hemos podido sobrevivir sin un montón de cosas pero no sin agua. Y no tenemos. Hace meses que no llueve. Apenas nos quedan reservas.

                - Lo sé –Jared no le quitaba los ojos de encima.- Pero no irás solo y me da igual cómo te pongas.

                Jared se volvió dándole la espalda y caminó hasta salir por la puerta. El portazo fue más fuerte de lo esperado y la puerta crujió. Ese viejo edificio no estaba para esos trotes.

                Jensen meneó la cabeza. Ese sasquatch era un testarudo cuando se lo proponía. No le iba a quedar otra que aceptar e ir juntos y cuanto antes mejor porque el agua ya era demasiado escasa y no  iba a exponer al campamento a otra sequía como la que tuvieron tres años atrás.

                Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse cuando un sonido sordo y varios gritos lo sobresaltaron. Sonaba dentro de la casa. Con un movimiento ágil agarró un rifle de encima de la mesa y salió corriendo hacia donde provenían los gritos.

                Al llegar, se encontró con una escena terrorífica: AJ estaba en el centro de la habitación, convertido en zombi y varios hombres del campamento rodeándole.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado? –Jared llegó tras él, arma en mano también.

                AJ volvió la cabeza hacia él. Tenía una brecha enorme que le atravesaba la cara y que no dejaba de sangrar. Pus verde o algo parecido le salía por un hilillo de la boca y la piel había empezado a amoratarse. La punta de los dedos estaban amoratadas y en una primera fase de gangrena. El olor era insoportable.

                Jensen apenas se inmutó. Apretó la mandíbula y miró al grupo.

                - ¿Cómo coño ha sucedido esto? Ayer AJ estaba bien y hoy es un zombi –miró a todos y cada uno de ellos. Hasta donde ellos sabían, tenían que pasar setenta y dos horas para que un humano infectado se convirtiera en zombi. Si ayer estaba bien y fue visto en el campamento… ¿Cómo que hoy era un bicho de esos?

                - ¿Cuándo fue mordido? –Jared habló con voz solemne y gutural. Usaba ese tono para dejar claro que no bromeaba y que quería una respuesta inmediata.

                - ¡No lo sé! –Robert se alejó más del zombi, hasta chocar contra la pared.- Ayer hablé con él y no parecía estar enfermo ni encontrarse mal ni nada.

                - ¡Pues es evidente que ha sido infectado y que un zombi ha estado lo suficientemente cerca del campamento como para haberle mordido! –Jensen los miró uno a uno. A los siete que había presente.- ¡No me creo que nadie haya visto nada, joder!

                - No estamos todo el día juntos, Jensen –Jim le habló desde la esquina opuesta. De todos los presentes, él era posiblemente el que más tranquilo estaba. Quizás fuera la edad o quizás fuera que no arreglaba nada alterándose, pero llegar a la edad de Jim y sobrevivir en esas circunstancias tenía que ser muy bueno.

                Jensen lo ignoró para volver la cara hacia Jensen, que estaba a su  lado.

                - ¿Y tú quieres que dejemos esto sin protección? –chasqueó la lengua.- Si lo hacemos cuando volvamos no quedará nadie con vida.

                Jared no dijo nada, tan solo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca hecha un punto pequeño. Parecía que Jensen tenía razón.

                El zombi lanzó un gruñido. Apenas caminó un paso cuando un hedor putrefacto los rodeó a todos. El bicho no llegó a dar un segundo paso cuando Jensen cargó el rifle, levantó el brazo y de un disparo certero y limpio le atravesó el cerebro al zombi, que cayó al suelo como un desecho de carne y piel. Tras él, una pared manchada completamente de sangre y materia gris.

                - Limpiad eso y quemad el cuerpo. No sabemos si algunos de sus colegas los muertos han olido ya la sangre y vienen para acá –soltó el rifle a un lado y los miró uno a uno.- Después de cenar nos haremos un reconocimiento y por la noche Jared y yo haremos guardia.

                Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera tosieron. El asunto era grave. Lo mismo que Aj había estado infectado y nadie se había dado cuenta, podía haber otro infectado entre ellos. Cabreado por tener que haberle pegado un tiro a un colega en el coco, Jensen salió de la habitación.

 

 **~~*~~**

El reconocimiento fue positivo y nadie tenía arañazos ni mordeduras raras. Jensen se encargó de ir uno por uno, los doce que ahora componían el campamento y examinarles en busca de alguna señal. No encontró nada. Jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, pero lanzó un suspiro al llegar a su habitación, agradeciendo en silencio que no tuviera que matar a nadie más del grupo.

                No llegó a sentarse cuando la puerta se abrió sin avisar. Jeffrey entró sin pedir permiso. Se acercó tanto que casi rozan las narices. Era extraño el comportamiento de Jeff, porque ambos se llevaban muy bien.

                - Desnúdate –ordenó. Porque eso fue lo que hizo.

                Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo con una mirada socarrona.

                - ¿No me vas a decir cosas bonitas antes? –bromeó quitándose la camisa.

                Jeffrey sonrió mientras lo miraba. Lentamente Jensen se fue despojando de la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

                - Levanta los brazos –Jeffrey siguió ordenando.

                Jensen obedeció para que el otro comenzara con el escrutinio cuanto antes. Hacía frío y se le estaban congelando las pelotas.

                Jeff no dejó ni una sola parte de Jensen sin revisar. Cuando ya estaba acabando, Jared entró sin llamar. Jensen levantó la cabeza y miró al recién llegado. ¿Es que ya nadie sabía  llamar?

                - ¿Interrumpo algo? –Jared se acercó hasta ellos y se paró a mirar la escena. Jeffrey le soltó un pie a Jensen. Incluso le había revisado entre medio de los dedos.

                - Ya puedes vestirte –dijo en el mismo tono.

                - He pensado que voy a empezar yo con la vigilancia para que te dé tiempo de descansar un poco.

                - Me parece bien –Jensen se había vestido en un santiamén.- En cuatro horas te haré el relevo, como siempre.

                Jared asintió. Miró de reojo a Jeff y volvió a salir por la puerta, haciendo el mismo ruido que había hecho al entrar.

                - Jared me ha contado que quieres ir solo a buscar agua.

                Jensen sabía que la conversación tenía que salir por algún lado porque el comportamiento de esos dos no había sido como siempre. Normalmente eran mucho más comunicativos y alegres y hoy apenas se habían mirado a la cara. Estaban tramando algo, estaba seguro.

                - Sí –respondió rotundamente. No quería esperar más a ver por dónde le salía Jeff.

                - No puedes ir solo, y lo sabes.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Jeffrey siguió hablando  mientras se miraban cara a cara.

                - Yo  me quedaré a cargo del campamento. No me hace ni puta gracia, y lo sabes, pero necesitamos el agua.

                Jensen asintió. Por increíble que pareciera, Jeff se estaba mostrando bastante razonable.

                - Robert y Richard irán con vosotros.

                ¡Ahí estaba la pega!

                - No.

                - Sí –Jeffrey se movió rápido y  bloqueó el paso de Jensen cuando éste intentó cortar la conversación yéndose.- ¡Escúchame! Es una locura que vayáis vosotros dos solos. Si a alguno le pasara algo…

                Jeffrey calló, incapaz de seguir hablando. Jensen bajó la guardia un poco.

                - No podemos dejar el campamento sin protección. Mira lo que ha pasado hoy –Jensen se sentó en la cama con pesadez, como si sobre sus hombros cargara con la responsabilidad del mundo entero y no de doce personas.- Tampoco podemos esperar más para ir a por agua porque no sabemos cuándo volverá a llover si vuelve a hacerlo alguna vez.

                - Lo sé, Jen –Jeff se sentó a su lado.- ¿Sabes siquiera dónde vas a ir a por agua?

                Jensen se levantó y cogió varios mapas de la mesa para enseñárselos.

                - Estamos aquí, en Salem –Jensen señaló con un dedo el mapa viejo y arrugado que sólo Dios sabría si seguía ese mapa y el mundo siendo así.- Tengo pensado ir hacia el norte.

                Jeffrey hizo un sonido con la garganta como procesando la información pero no dijo nada. Jensen siguió hablando.

                - ¿Te acuerdas de aquel merodeador que llegó hasta nosotros el año pasado? Venía del norte y allí llovía y había nieve y no sé qué más dijo.

                - El año pasado también llovía aquí, Jensen. Por lo que sabemos esa parte puede no existir o  albergar más zombis o bichos raros o lo que sea. Es una locura ir sin saber nada.

                - Sin agua moriremos todos.

                Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que no tenían escapatoria.

                - Confío en ti, Jeffrey y sé que si llegara a pasarme algo, tú serías un buen líder para el campamento.

                Jeffrey asintió torpemente. No quería ni oír hablar de que a Jensen llegara a pasarle algo.

                - Descansa –se levantó de la cama y le devolvió los mapas.- ¿Cuándo pensáis salir?

                - Lo que ha pasado hoy con AJ ha retrasado mis planes porque no quiero irme sin estar seguro de que el campamento no corre un peligro directo así que supongo que pasado mañana o así.

                - Bien –Jeff abrió la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió hacia él.- Duerme un poco. Yo me encargaré de preparar todo lo que necesites para el viaje.

                - Gracias –Jensen se tumbó cuando vio salir al hombre de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. Se quedó pensativo antes de dormirse. Tenía ¿cuánto? ¿Un noventa y siete por cierto de no volver con vida? Lo sabía y quería correr ese riesgo. Desde que era pequeño había sido criado para ser el líder del grupo, para intentar salvar un mundo que se venía abajo por su propio peso. ¿No había una misión peor que esa?

 

                Cuatro horas después se despertó igual de cansado o más que cuando se acostó. Se levantó sin remolonear. Eso era algo que jamás se había permitido el lujo de hacer. Se puso una chaqueta y salió al pasillo, rumbo a la entrada del campamento, donde Jared estaba esperando el relevo.

                Bloqueó su puerta al salir del dormitorio y camino pasillo a través. Apenas llevaba varios pasos cuando un siseo lo llamó desde detrás de una columna. Jensen se paró y se echó mano a la pistola del bolsillo. Era una costumbre, no podía evitarlo.

                - No me dispares –susurró una voz de mujer.

                Jensen se relajó al reconocer la voz de Lauren que venía de detrás de una columna. Guardó la pistola y se acercó hacia ella. Por lo que sabía los zombis no podían hablar así que se acercó a ella tranquilamente.

                Lauren lo vio llegar con sus increíbles ojos grandes y azules y no hizo ni un ademán en moverse. Esperó a que él llegara hasta su escondite.

                - He oído que te vas mañana o pasado. ¿Es cierto?

                - Sí, necesitamos agua.

                - ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo fuera?

                - Espero que no.

                La conversación se detuvo ahí. Ambos se miraron y ella se mordisqueó los labios.

                - He pensado que podríamos despedirnos como tú y yo solemos hacerlo.

                Jensen la miró de arriba abajo. Era cierto; habían practicado el sexo desde que ambos eran adolescentes y nunca jamás habían pasado de ahí. A ella no le interesaba tener pareja y a él, bueno; él simplemente necesitaba un desahogo, que era terriblemente difícil de encontrar en un grupo tan reducido, de verdad que sí. Ambos se hacían un favor mutuamente. Aún recordaba cuando Jeffrey había llegado al campamento años atrás. Ambos eran tan jóvenes. Tuvieron _su aquel_ entonces, pero lo mismo que nació se apagó; ambos se apreciaban demasiado como para complicarse la vida más de lo ya la tenían.

                Lauren alargó una mano y tiró hacia sí de la camisa de Jensen hasta tenerle pegado a ella. Jensen se dejó llevar y cuando estuvo junto a ella la abrazó. Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

                - Jared me está esperando para ocupar su lugar en el puesto de vigilancia.

                - Entonces no nos demoremos.

                Lauren aplastó sus labios contra los de él y ambos se fundieron en un beso caliente y ahogado. No tenían tiempo que perder por lo que Lauren se cogió la falda y se la subió hasta prácticamente la cintura. No llevaba ropa interior debajo. Jensen se abrió el cinturón y la bragueta del pantalón a la misma vez que tomaba a la chica por el trasero y la subía a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Ella enrolló las piernas alrededor de él y lo montó. Literalmente.

 

                Jensen la penetró una y otra vez, violentamente, mientras la  aprisionaba contra la pared. A Lauren parecía encantarle y ahogaba pequeños jadeos contra el cuello de él. A los pocos minutos las piernas de ella se tensaron y los jadeos se hicieron más pronunciados y profundos. Agarrándole con las piernas y aprisionándole todo lo que pudo, se corrió entre oleadas de placer y desesperación por no ser pillados. Él esperó a que ella dejara de estremecerse entre sus brazos para separarse un poco. Se tomó el pene entre las manos y terminó masturbándose hasta correrse. Apenas tardó un par de segundos y todo hubo acabo instantes después. Se separaron apenas unos minutos más tarde, cuando se hubieron puesto bien la ropa y adecentado un poco.

                - Vuelve sano y salvo –Lauren le dio un último beso en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

                Él asintió. Puede que entre ellos no hubiera nada, que solo fuera sexo, un desahogo esporádico para ambos, pero se apreciaban y ninguno le deseaba ningún mal al otro.

 

 

                **~~*~~**

                - Lo siento tío, me he quedado dormido –Jensen llegó hasta el puesto de vigilancia donde Jared seguía mirando, escopeta en mano apoyado distraídamente contra un muro. El puesto de vigilancia estaba sobre unas escaleras de piedra que llevaba a una terraza. Terraza que no llevaba a ninguna parte porque se había desplomado años atrás por culpa de algún terremoto o Dios sabría el qué, pero a ellos les venía bien para vigilar y ver bien el terreno.

                Jared se volvió para mirar a su amigo. Tenía los ojos cansados y algo rojos.

                - No te preocupes.

                Jensen se apoyó junto a él, pensativo. Jared era inmenso. Grande e inmenso además de atractivo. Muchas veces se lamentaba que hubieran crecido juntos como hermanos porque estaba seguro que si no fuera por eso, le habría insinuado algo tiempo atrás.

                - ¿Qué piensas?

                Jensen alejó esa clase de pensamientos de su mente. Veía a Jared como a un hermano. Punto.

                - Pienso en que si todo esto merece la pena –se sacó una pelusa del bolsillo y estuvo jugando con ella unos instantes hasta que la lanzó al vacío.- Quiero decir la raza humana, o lo que queda de ella. ¿Por qué estamos luchando contra tantos problemas y calamidades si esto no sirve para nada?

                - Quizás de nuestro esfuerzo depende que  la raza humana salga adelante o no –el razonamiento de Jared era lógico. ¿Y si el futuro dependía de ellos?- Bueno tío, me voy a dormir un rato. Cualquier cosa, grita.

                Jensen sonrió y le acompañó escaleras abajo para despedirse de su amigo.

                - Duerme bien porque mañana seguramente salgamos a buscar agua. Jeffrey lo está preparando todo ya y creo que lo mejor es salir cuanto antes. Esperar no nos va a solucionar nada.

                Jared asintió, palmeó el brazo de su amigo y asintió con la cabeza. Él también estaba de acuerdo en que esperar no servía de nada.

                Justo cuando Jared fue a volverse, un movimiento a lo lejos lo alertó. La sombra se movió tan rápido hacia ellos que Jensen no tuvo oportunidad de darse la vuelta. Afortunadamente Jared estaba allí y era igual de rápido que Jensen con una pistola. Desenfundó y apartó a Jensen de un manotazo. Medio segundo después disparó y la noche se hizo luz durante varios segundos. Luego todo fue oscuridad de nuevo. Esperaron varios segundos, testando el silencio de la noche.

                Caminaron hasta el cuerpo que había en el suelo. Jensen apuntó una antorcha hacia el cadáver y vio lo que mucho antes había sido una persona, ahora ya era un despojo zombi con un tiro entre las dos cejas. El cañón del arma de Jared era tan grande y potente que la salida de la bala le había destrozado el cráneo por detrás, dejando los sesos esparcidos alrededor de él. Jensen lo miró sin inmutarse. Recordó la primera vez que vivió algo así. Estuvo vomitando una semana. Ahora apenas le hacía parpadear.

                - ¿Estáis bien? –Jeffrey venía corriendo con una pistola en una mano y una antorcha en la otra.

                - Sí –Jared escupió sobre el cadáver.- Éste cabrón quería colarse en la fiesta sin ser invitado.

                Jeffrey aminoró el ritmo hasta llegar finalmente hacia ellos.

                - Si queréis descansar, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia. Ya lo tenéis todo listo. Sólo queda cargar las provisiones.

                - Gracias –Jensen le dio una palmada en el hombro,- pero estoy bien. Me acabo de levantar y me toca a mí el turno. Vete a descansar. Estaré bien.

                Jared y Jeffrey asintieron. Luego ambos volvieron a la casa, dejando solo a Jensen vigilando la noche. Lo primero que haría cuando empezara a amanecer sería quemar el cadáver de esa cosa. ¿Sería ese el cabrón que mordió a AJ? Posiblemente nunca lo sabría…

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

                Llevaban dos días de viaje. Jeffrey había cargado las mochilas con toda clase de cosas y la camioneta iba  también llena de suministros con comida y balas. Que el coche se moviera gracias a los chanchullos que Jensen le había hecho al viejo cacharro era un milagro, sin duda. Como gasolina usaban excrementos de animales triturados y las cenizas de esos mamones zombis que mataban. El resto era un cúmulo de casualidades.

                Finalmente se marcharon ellos dos solos. El campamento no se podía mantener con tan poca gente y ya habían sufrido una baja. Necesitaban que los hombres más fuerte que tenían se quedaran cuidando del resto de las mujeres y lo más jóvenes. Ese era el instinto más básico de supervivencia.

                 Se despidieron de todos y se marcharon, tomando rumbo al norte. Los Estados Unidos y el mundo en general parecía haberse convertido en la antesala del infierno. Edificios derruidos, carreteras cortadas con socavones, maleza, animales corriendo a sus anchas… Y zombis… por todas partes. Aunque conforme se iban acercando más al norte, éstos fueron desapareciendo. Quizás el descenso de las temperaturas tenía algo que ver.

 

                Al llegar a la frontera de Washington, los zombis casi habían desaparecido pero en su lugar estaban los hombres lobos, mucho más peligrosos que los zombis porque parecían hombres normales pero no lo eran; se les notaba en los ojos el ansia de sangre que tenían. Podían hablar, pensar y reaccionar como una persona normal, pero no lo eran. Obviamente no podían fiarse de ellos y aunque no solían atacar a no ser que se vieran acorralados, era mejor mantener las distancias.

 

                Al día siguiente llovió y ambos lo celebraron con alegría. Abrieron todos los bidones que traían y se pusieron a bailotear bajo la lluvia. Con suerte estarían de vuelta a casa en dos días.

                Los bidones estuvieron llenos en varias horas pero ya era demasiado tarde para emprender el viaje de vuelta así que decidieron turnarse para hacer guardia. El primer turno de la noche lo hizo Jared, con la idea de conducir él al día siguiente mientras Jensen descansaba del último turno.

 

 

                Durante el primer turno no hubo ningún percance y Jared fantaseó durante un rato, soñando con llegar al campamento y dormir varios días seguidos. Cuando le tocó el turno a Jensen, éste se levantó soñoliento y se puso en el lugar de Jared, sobre el techo de la camioneta y Jared se metió a dormir en la cabina. Cerró el pestillo de seguridad y las ventanillas. Cayó dormido al instante.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Un ruido que no sabía muy bien qué era ni de dónde venía alertó a Jensen. Miró a todas partes y nada. ¿De dónde coño venía ese sonido? Se puso en pié sobre el techo del coche y miró a todas partes, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. No veía nada y el sonido seguía sonando, de hecho sonaba como si se fuera acercando más y más a él. De pronto Jensen se vio lanzado por los aires hasta caer violentamente contra el suelo. Jared se despertó de golpe, cogió la pistola y salió a reunirse con él y comprobar que estaba bien.

                - ¡Jensen! ¿Estás bien? –miró a todos lados él también sin ver nada.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es ese sonido?

                - No lo sé –Apenas se había puesto en pié, Jensen salió disparado de nuevo por los aires.

                - ¡Jensen! –Jared pegó un tiro al aire que no sirvió para nada porque Jensen volvió a volar por los aires quedando espatarrado por el suelo varios metros más lejos.- ¡Jensen!

                Jared se volvía hacia todas partes, intentando encontrar la explicación de por qué Jensen salía despedido por los aires si nadie lo estaba tocando.

                De pronto, un tipo rubio apareció de entre las sombras. Vestía completamente de negro y tenía una expresión rara en la cara. Eso no era un zombi, ni un hombre lobo… ¿Qué diablos era entonces?

                - ¡Detente, cabrón! –Jared gritó cuando vio cómo el desconocido se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Jensen. El tipo no hizo caso así que Jared le disparó una, dos y hasta tres veces. El tipo ni se inmutó. De hecho se dio la vuelta.

                - Me has… estropeado la ropa.

                Jared tragó saliva. ¿Qué demonios era eso? El tipo se estaba acercando a él  y conforme más cerca estaba, mejor podía verle el rostro; Tenía una frente prominente, con arrugas y cicatrices. Los ojos eran rasgados y… ¿amarillos? Pero eso no era lo peor, eran los colmillos. Esa cosa tenía unos colmillos grandes y relucientes que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad. Jared lo entendió todo. Sólo había visto a un vampiro muchos años atrás, cuando era un niño. No solían ir por el sur, supuestamente por que los días eran más largos y hacía más calor… Por un momento no supo qué hacer.

                - ¡Corre Jared! –Jensen se había incorporado levemente pero no pudo hacer nada más. Tenía como mínimo una costilla rota y el dolor le estaba matando.

                El vampiro se dio la vuelta cuando lo escuchó y comenzó a caminar  hacia él.

                - ¡Ni lo sueñes, Jensen! ¡No voy a irme sin ti!

                Un repentino ataque de tos impidió a Jensen seguir hablando. Un hilo de sangre le salió de entre los labios y le manchó la ropa. Se limpió con el puño y levantó la cara para mirar a Jared, que  lo miraba a su vez totalmente sorprendido.

                El vampiro se movió y le bloqueó la visión.

                - ¡Vete Jared!

                - ¡No, joder! ¡No me iré! –a Jared le faltó hacer una pataleta. Volvió a dispararle al vampiro por la espalda y al igual que antes, no pasó nada.

                Jensen levantó la vista. La punta de los zapatos del vampiro casi le rozaban la cara. Cerró los ojos, sabedor de que le quedaba poco tiempo y si él no podía salvarse, al menos que se salvara Jared. No le daba miedo morir; le daba miedo dejar a Jared solo.

                - Tienes que  llevar eso al campamento Jared. Tienes que volver. Uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo. Son las normas, ¿recuerdas? –Jensen volvió a toser escupiendo más sangre.

                Jared respiró hondo abriendo las fosas nasales. Apretó las mandíbulas y no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Sabía las normas, las conocía y aunque le doliera más que nada en el mundo tener que dejar a Jensen allí, por el bien del resto tendría que hacerlo.

                - ¡Volveré! ¿Me oyes? –corrió hacia el camión a toda leche antes de que el vampiro usara su fuerza con él también.- ¡Y tú y yo ya nos veremos las caras!

                El vampiro se volvió, con una ceja levantada y  una expresión divertida en el rostro. Levantó una mano y la mantuvo así frente a Jared que ya se había montado en la camioneta. Ésta empezó a vibrar. Jared metió la llave en el contacto pero el coche no reaccionaba.

                Jensen se llevó una mano al cinturón. Sacó una daga de plata de la parte trasera y reptó un poco sin hacer ruido hacia la pierna del vampiro. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, que era ya poca, le clavó la daga atravesando el gemelo de lado a lado. El vampiro gritó de dolor y se volvió hacia él. El coche dejó de estar bajo la influencia del ser nocturno.

                - ¡Corre Jared! ¡Vete! –la voz áspera de Jensen resonó en la noche.

                Jared volvió a dar al contacto y ésta vez el coche arrancó. Miró a Jensen mientras apretaba el acelerador hasta el fondo.

                - Volveré a por ti Jensen, te lo prometo.

                Jensen dejó caer la cabeza. Por lo menos Jared iba a poder sobrevivir, que era mucho más de lo que se podía decir de él.

 

                El vampiro lo levantó con una sola mano hasta dejar los pies de Jensen colgando en el aire.

                - Vas a morir, lo sabes ¿verdad, humano?

                - Que te follen, capullo.

                El vampiro dejó de sonreír. Lo siguiente que Jensen supo fue que tenía a esa cosa pegada al cuello chupándole la sangre. Al principio fue desagradable y luego… luego dejó de sentir cosas y se desmayó.

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Cuando Jensen se despertó, estaba encadenado de pies y manos a lo que parecía ser una cueva. Las cadenas llegaban hasta el suelo y hasta el techo y eran lo suficientemente justas como para no poder bajar los brazos del todo.

                Desde donde estaba situado no podía ver el exterior, dónde se encontraba ni nada. Miró hacia abajo y se vio que le habían quitado casi toda su ropa a excepción de los pantalones. También le habían quitado los zapatos y evidentemente todas las armas que llevaba escondidas por el cuerpo.

                Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior o cuando fuera que hubiese sucedido. Recordar a Jared yéndose con la furgoneta y con el agua le alivió un poco. Se alegraba de que él se hubiera salvado y de que el campamento tuviera agua de nuevo. Porque sabía que Jared llegaría sano y salvo a casa.

                - Ya veo que te has despertado –el mismo vampiro de la noche anterior apareció pero ésta vez con forma humana. Así no parecía tan terrible.- Duermes como una marmota.

                - Déjame libre.

                - O qué.

                - Ya me habías dicho que era algo osado, Mark, pero no un gilipollas que no sabe mantener la lengua quieta.

                Jensen desvió la mirada hacia ese nuevo miembro. Ese tío o lo que fuera, era visiblemente más mayor que el otro y con peor aspecto. Vampiro también, sin duda.

                - Va a ser divertido jugar con él, Kurt –el rubio se acercó a él con un pincho en la mano.- Errrm Jensen te llamas, ¿no? ¿Dónde está tu campamento?

                Jensen sonrió. Ese cabrón no se andaba con rodeos.

                - Si piensas que te lo voy a decir, es que has bebido demasiada sangre chunga.

                Mark se acercó mucho a él, hasta que apoyó ambas frentes y chocando levemente.

                - Vas a sufrir Jensen si no me lo dices.

                - Me da igual –Jensen levantó las cejas a modo de mueca.- No pienso decírtelo.

                Mark sonrió y mientras lo hacía, le clavó el pincho en la cadera hundiéndolo varios centímetros.

                Jensen gritó porque el pincho no sólo era puntiagudo, sino que además estaba candente.

                Con una sonrisilla sádica, Mark sacó el picho moviéndolo un poco para provocarle más dolor. Jensen apretó los dientes pero no les dio la satisfacción de volver a gritar.

                - Dime el sitio.

                - No –la negación le salió entre dientes, arañando las palabras con la lengua intentando ocultar el dolor.

                - ¿Me permites a mi? –Kurt caminó hacia ellos, mirando el pincho que Mark le ofrecía. Negó con la cabeza.- No me hará falta, gracias.

                El vampiro rodeó a Jensen varias veces, observándole. Finalmente se paró delante de él para mirarle a la cara.

                - Ya que por las buenas no quieres hablar… -El viejo levantó una mano  y le enseñó el dedo índice. Sonriendo lo llevó hasta el bíceps de Jensen y se lo clavó, introduciéndolo hasta la segunda falange.- ¿Te gusta?

                Jensen se mordió tanto los labios aguantando el dolor que los hizo sangrar. Al vampiro más mayor le brillaron los ojos.

                - ¡Qué tentación! –murmuró. Con un dedo le limpió la sangre y se la llevo a sus propios labios.- Deliciosa.

                - Ya te lo dije –Mark asintió dándole la razón.- He pensado en dejarle aquí una temporada y alimentarnos de él. La sangre fresca y pura es difícil de encontrar hoy en día.

                El otro asintió.

                - ¡Que os jodan, cabrones! ¡No me convertiréis en un maldito vampiro!

                Ambos hombres rieron.

                - Para convertirte en vampiro tendrías que beber sangre nuestra y créeme; no dejaremos que eso suceda. ¿Verdad Kurt?

                - En absoluto –Kurt volvió a acercarse a él.- Quizás deberíamos bajarle los humos. ¿Alguna idea, Mark?

                - Muchas –el rubio se colocó a la espalda de Jensen. Desde esa posición podía susurrarle fácilmente al oído.- Dime Jensen, ¿cuál es la herida más grande que has hecho en toda tu vida?

                Jensen no contestó. Aún podía sentir el dedo en el bíceps a pesar de que ya lo había quitado de allí. El dolor de la cadera tampoco era para menospreciarlo. Aunque hubiera querido, no pudo articular palabra por el dolor.

                - Porque, ¿sabes? –Mark le acarició la oreja con la lengua,- tienes pocas heridas de guerra. O te han tenido escondido todo este tiempo sin enfrentarte con nada o eres un capullo afortunado. Yo me inclino a pensar que es lo segundo.

                - Sé el primero, entonces –Kurt se había alejado un poco y miraba a su compañero con ojos de admiración.

                Mark asintió, luego sacó las garras de vampiro y las deslizó por toda la espalda de Jensen, desde los omoplatos hasta el final de la espalda. Los arañazos comenzaron a sangrar y a escocer como miles de escorpiones sobre la piel. Aún así Jensen seguía sin decir nada.

                - ¡Pero qué valiente que es nuestro invitado! –Kurt se acercó hasta Jensen de nuevo.- Apuesto a que si le damos en el sitio correcto y con el instrumento apropiado cantará como una puta.

                Jensen volvió los ojos a tiempo justo para ver a ese hijo de puta levantar una especie de látigo de varias colas desplegarse sobre él. Segundos después Jensen notó el dolor más horrible que jamás había sentido en su vida. Cada cola del látigo le había dado en una zona distinta del cuerpo; la primera le había dado a mitad del pecho, llegando hasta uno de los pezones poniéndose morado por el golpe. El otro golpe fue en medio del estómago  que lo marcó enseguida con una fina hilera roja de la que comenzó a salir sangre a cuenta gotas. La última cola del látigo le dio en el abdomen, milímetros por encima de donde tenía caídos los pantalones. Un verdugón horrible y rojo le atravesó la piel.

                - ¡Qué nos digas algo ya! –el vampiro más viejo  estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Bien.

                - Que.os.follen.cabrones.

                El mismo vampiro volvió a agitar el látigo, ésta vez cayendo en otras zonas del cuerpo y los brazos. Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quizás si respiraba hondo, el dolor desaparecería.

                - Nuestro amigo sangra demasiado, ¿no crees? –Mark dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Jensen y se puso al lado de su amigo.- Es una pena esa sangre desperdiciada.

                 Y sin dar más explicaciones se convirtió en vampiro, se agachó sobre el pecho de su víctima y comenzó a succionar sobre una herida abierta, muy cerca del pezón. Jensen volvió a desmayarse. No le quitaban tanta sangre como para matarlo pero sí como para dejarlo inconsciente un buen rato.

                - Quizás debamos torturarle un poco más. Veamos qué se me puede ocurrir -Kurt se rascó una ceja. Al cabo de unos segundos sonrió satisfecho.- ¿Te acuerdas de lo usamos con ese chico chino? El tenedor de los herejes se llamaba… Hmmm, creo que puede ser divertido.

 

 

 

 

Nota de la autora: **[El tenedor de los herejes:](http://www.escalofrio.com/n/cur_tortura/02.jpg)** Dotado de dos puntas en cada uno de sus extremos, este cruel tenedor estaba ideado para que los herejes confesaran permitiéndoles mover la boca únicamente para hablar susurrando. Por medio de un cinturón se fijaba el tenedor al cuello del torturado que debía mantener el tiempo máximo la cabeza hacia atrás para no clavarse en el esternón y la barbilla los afilados pinchos. ¿Cuánto resistirían los músculos de tu cuerpo sin echar la barbilla hacia delante perforando cuello y barbilla?

 

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 


	2. SEND ME AN ANGEL

 

 **~~*~~**

 **Título:** Wind of change (2/11)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que es sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson, David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”) y Mackenzie Ackles.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Los próximos capítulos no sé, pero en este y en el siguiente habrá sangre, sufrimiento, torturas, sexo algo rudo y lenguaje subidito de tono. Avisados quedáis.

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

 **[Capítulo 2: “SEND ME AN ANGEL”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCXrO2QXUAw) **

 

 

                La cabeza le daba vueltas. Oía canciones que no conocía, melodías que nunca había aprendido, idiomas que se habían quedado olvidadas por el camino de la vida. ¿No había muerto ya?

                Jensen intentó mover la cabeza, temeroso de que esa cosa puntiaguda se le clavase en el pecho y en la garganta. Le dolía tanto todo el cuerpo que le temblaba. Sabía que a sus pies su propia sangre seguía cayendo por las múltiples heridas que tenía a lo largo y ancho de su anatomía. Sus pies descalzos pisaban esa sangre y lo hacían resbalar, haciendo que los brazos sufrieran por el tirón de las cadenas. Eso era precisamente lo que más le preocupaba; por la falta de sangre, de comida y de agua, el cuerpo le estaba empezando a fallar y temía caer por su propio peso. Si eso llegara a suceder, sería el fin: se le romperían las articulaciones de los hombros, el hueso se le saldría y el dolor sería tan insoportable que no sería capaz de levantarse. Y ese sería su fin.

                Intentó abrir los ojos y no vio nada más que sombras. Figuras borrosas que se movían de un lado a otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí dentro? Quizás un día, o una semana, quizás toda una vida, lo que sí sabía es que no saldría vivo de ésta. Una nostalgia lo invadió. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de Jared y de Jeffrey. Incluso de Lauren. Habían compartido muchas cosas todos juntos y aunque habían vivido una mierda de vida, era lo que les había tocado y lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido. Hasta ahora.

                - Agua –murmuró a una sombra que se movía delante de él.

                Risas y carcajadas sonaron a su alrededor. Él seguía sin ver nada.

                - Agua, por favor –repitió ahogado. El gusto oxidado de su propia sangre en la boca le había puesto la lengua pastosa. Necesitaba agua urgentemente.

                Alguien le acercó un vaso a la boca. Agradecido Jensen abrió los labios para beber, ansioso por notar cómo el agua le recorría la garganta reseca. Cuando tragó el primer sorbo, se dio cuenta de que eso no era agua, sino algo con sabor muy amargo y picante. Escupió lo que pudo y el resto lo quiso vomitar, de hecho su cuerpo se contrajo para ello, pero tenía los músculos tan doloridos que falló en el intento. Se quedó ahí con ese dolor insoportable en medio del pecho.

                Una risa le hizo volver la cabeza. Volvió a abrir los ojos pero seguía viendo borroso. No podía enfocar la mirada.

                - Si vas a envenenarme, hazlo de una vez –la voz salió de su garganta apenas en un murmulló bajo.

                La risa se hizo más fuerte.

                - Si hubiera querido envenenarte lo habría hecho hace tiempo ya –era la voz de Kurt.- No creo que un poco de vinagre con especias te mate, la verdad.

                - Eres un hijo de puta.

                - ¿Por intentar darte de beber? No te creía un desagradecido, Jensen –se mordió los labios.- Si fuera un hijo de puta, te habría hecho esto. ¿No?

                Kurt le lanzó el vaso de vinagre al pecho. El líquido comenzó a resbalar por su cuerpo colándosele en todas las heridas abiertas y a escocer como miles de demonios.

                Jensen exclamó una maldición tan alto que se tuvo que oír desde varios kilómetros a la redonda.

                - ¿Se me olvidó mencionar que también le eché sal? – rió de nuevo.- Grita todo lo que quieras Jensen; nadie puede oírte.

                - ¡Ayuda! –volvió a intentarlo como había hecho ayer, o anteayer o cuando demonios fuera.- ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

                - Así lo único que conseguirás es tener más sed, idiota –Kurt tiró el vaso al suelo y caminó hacia la puerta.- Esta noche te tengo preparada una sorpresita, ya verás lo bien que lo vamos a pasar.

                Jensen lo oyó irse. Una lágrima se le escapó de uno de los ojos que rodó hasta sus labios. Allí se la enjuagó con la lengua. Esa leve gotita le supo a gloria.

                - Que alguien me ayude… -susurró,- por favor.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Jensen sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenía la piel más caliente de lo normal. Posiblemente tuviera fiebre. Mientras sólo fuera eso… La cosa comenzó a complicarse cuando Jensen empezó a delirar. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a su madre.

                - ¿Mamá? –preguntó extrañado. Su madre había muerto cuando él tenía siete años.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

                - Vengo para castigarte cariño, porque has sido un niño malo.

                Jensen arrugó la frente. Su madre jamás le había acusado de nada tan cruel.

                - ¡Vete! –gritó-. ¡No eres real!

                Su madre se acercó y le acarició la cara. Eso parecía muy real.

                - Te has dejado coger por los vampiros, vas a morir aquí Jensen y lo sabes. No mereces seguir viviendo porque has sido una mala persona, un mal líder y un mal  hijo.

                - Mamá… no me digas eso… -Jensen intentaba por todos los medios contener las lágrimas.

                - ¿Por qué si es la verdad? –la expresión de su madre era borrosa, convirtiéndose en una máscara demoníaca de vez en cuando.

                Jensen cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir su madre ya no estaba. En su lugar, Kurt estaba allí sosteniéndolo. Mark estaba tras él, bajándole los brazos de las cadenas. A Jensen le dolían tanto los hombros que crujieron por cada movimiento rudo con el que Mark  le trataba. Luego le ató las manos a la espalda con una cuerda y la pasó por una viga del techo. Lentamente comenzó a tirar.

 

 

 **Nota de la autora:** **[Unpéndulo](http://ainis.files.wordpress.com/2007/02/pendulo.jpg?w=477) ** **es un instrumento de tortura. Las muñecas de la víctima eran atadas por detrás de la espalda, se añade una cuerda a esta ligadura procediéndose a izar al acusado. Inmediatamente los húmeros se desarticulaban y poco a poco también las demás vértebras.**

 

                - Dinos donde está el campamento.

                Jensen volvió un poco la cabeza para ver que si seguían subiéndole los brazos, los húmeros se le desencajarían y si resistía a ese dolor sin morir antes, una a una sus vértebras se le irían dislocando poco a poco hasta acabar matándole.

                - No.

                Mark tiró un poco más de la cuerda. Los brazos de Jensen subieron un poco y comenzó a doler.

                - He de reconocer que tienes huevos, Jensen. Lástima que no vayas a volver a usarlos.

                Jensen escupió sangre sobre el suelo y luego lo miró.

                - Si voy a morir de igual modo, ¿para qué te voy a decir nada?

                Kurt rió.

                - Negociación. Me gusta –hizo una mueca con la cara.- Tú nos dices dónde está tu campamento y nosotros te dejamos con vida.

                - ¿Y cómo sé que no me estáis engañando?

                Los dos vampiros se miraron.

                - Creo que no lo has entendido, Jensen –Mark tiró un poco de la cuerda para recordarle quién mandaba.- O nos dices dónde está el campamento y te dejamos vivir, o no nos dices nada y mueres lenta y agónicamente. Tú decides.

                - Si nos dices donde se esconde tu grupo pero no tienes fuerzas para escapar, te prometemos matarte rápidamente, para que no sufras más.

                Vaya, ¡qué benevolentes!

                - No –volvió a repetir.

                Mark puso mala cara. Cabreado tiró fuertemente de la cuerda. Ambos brazos, atados por las muñecas, se elevaron causándole un dolor terrible. Los hombros comenzaron a crujirle.

                - ¡Dínoslo! –exigió Kurt.

                Jensen abrió los ojos y vio a su padre acercándose a él. Tan alto y tan robusto como siempre había sido. Recordaba cuando murió salvando el campamento donde vivían entonces de un ataque zombi.

                - Qué raro que hayas cantado ya, Jen. Siempre has sido una nenaza –su padre le escupió a la cara.- Nunca has tenido madera de líder. Me avergüenzo de ser tu padre, ¿sabes? Eres una deshonra para la familia.

                - Papá… -Jensen comenzó a llorar sin poder remediarlo.

                - ¡Llora como el maricón que eres! –le gritó a escasos centímetros de la cara.- Ojalá no hubieras nacido. ¡Qué pena de toda esa gente que murió por salvarte!

                - ¡No! –las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas hasta llegar al pecho, donde siguieron cayeron hasta que su cuerpo caliente por la fiebre las absorbió.

                - ¡Dinos! –Mark tiró más de la cuerda.

                Un crujido en el hombro hizo que a Jensen se le doblaran las piernas y la cuerda se tensara más, provocándole un dolor infrahumano.

                - ¡Hablaré, Hablaré! –susurró con un hilo de voz.

                Mark y Kurt se miraron triunfantes.

                - Somos todo oídos –el vampiro más mayor se agachó a su lado.

                - Tenemos el campamento en Idaho, cerca de Boise. Tres kilómetros hacia el sur –Jensen cerró los ojos, avergonzado por su confesión.

                Los ojos de Mark brillaron contentos. Luego soltó la cuerda y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

                - Voy a ponerme en camino antes de que amanezca. Con suerte mañana por la noche puedo estar allí –luego se volvió hacia Jensen.- Haz lo que quieras con él.

 

 

                En cuanto Mark hubo desaparecido, Kurt se irguió, tomó la cuerda y tiró de ella. Jensen gritó de dolor. Cerró los ojos y rezó. No había rezado en su puta vida pero ahora ya no tenía nada que perder. Tan solo quería que todo eso se terminara ya. Quería morir ya.

                - Vas a morir como el perro judío que eres –Kurt volvió a tirar de la cuerda. Jensen ya estaba medio inconsciente y no se dio cuenta apenas. Casi no sentía el dolor.

                El vampiro caminó con la cuerda en la mano hacia otra parte de la cueva para tirar desde otro ángulo, así las vértebras se le romperían por varios sitios distintos. Fue a tirar otra vez de la cuerda esperando oír ya ese encantador sonido que hacían los huesos al romperse cuando un crujido completamente distinto le llegó de su propio pecho. Agachó la cabeza y vio una estaca de madera bastante prominente que le sobresalía del pecho a la altura del corazón. Eso no podía matar a los vampiros pero los paralizaba. Tan solo cortándoles la cabeza acababa con ellos.

                - Qué… -logró articular.

                - ¿Me echabas de menos, Kurt? ¿Torturando sin mí? Una voz grave y pesada le habló al oído.- Algo me dice que has sido un niño malo. Utilizar métodos de tortura de la edad media se ha quedado un poco antiguo. ¿No tienes imaginación?

                Kurt sólo atinaba a mirarse la estaca. Si no se la sacaba, no podría moverse y salvarse. Sabía quién estaba a sus espaldas. Era un vampiro con muchos años de vida sobre sus espaldas. La locura o la demencia, no supo bien, le hizo seguir hablando.

                - Vaya, parece que algunos tienen mucho pasado –hizo alusión a que el recién llegado conociera tan bien las técnicas de tortura de la edad media.

                - Y otros poco futuro, ¿no crees?

                Kurt comenzó a sudar. A ver, no podía hacer nada más.

                El sonido de desenvainarse una espada o algo afilado y grande resonó por la cueva. Kurt cerró los ojos y comenzó a implorarle en varios idiomas.

                - Por favor no me mates, no me mates, no me mates, por favor –sollozó.- Misha…

                Misha levantó el brazo y con un movimiento ágil la espada le rebanó el cuello haciendo que la cabeza callera contra el suelo y rodara a sus pies.

                - Tú no tuviste compasión con él. ¿Por qué tendría que haberla tenido yo ahora contigo? –murmuró mientras el cuerpo caía pesado e inerte a sus pies. Con paso lento llegó hasta Jensen, que estaba tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera.

                Lo tocó. Su piel ardía. Le desató las muñecas y con cuidado le movió los brazos, comprobando que no tenía los hombros rotos. Afortunadamente no, pero había faltado poco. Jensen se quejó cuando Misha lo movió un poco. Como si le costara la misma vida abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto en toda su puñetera vida.

                - Mátame ya, por favor –suplicó.

                Misha lo miró seriamente.

                - Lo siento –lo cogió con cuidado y lo cargó sobre los hombros,- no puedo hacer eso.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

                Jared llegó con la camioneta hecha unos zorros. El capó estaba abollado y le faltaba una puerta. Los integrantes del  campamento oyeron el sonido del motor y salieron a recibirles. Los rostros cambiaron cuando vieron a Jared llegar solo. Jeffrey se abrió paso entre los demás y se acercó hasta Jared, que traía la cara contenida y los ojos hinchados. Era muy posible que se hubiera pasado gran parte del trayecto de vuelta llorando. Jared cerró por un instante los ojos, esperando un grito o un puñetazo por haber vuelto él solo, por haber dejado a Jensen atrás, pero no pasó. Ningún golpe llegó. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, Jeffrey se le echó encima y le dio un enorme abrazo de oso. Lo agarró fuertemente y estuvo así un buen rato. El resto del grupo, en silencio, se acercó a ellos y todos unidos se dieron un abrazo en silencio.

 

                Un buen rato más tarde, cuando Jared había contado todo y había saciado la curiosidad del grupo, se sentó en una esquina de su dormitorio, auto castigándose por su conducta. Jeffrey llegó junto a él y se sentó a su lado sin ser invitado.

                - Deja de castigarte Jay, porque has hecho lo único que podías hacer.

                Jared se pasó una mano por los ojos, intentando borrar así varias lágrimas que habían aparecido.

                - Voy a volver, lo sabes ¿verdad? –Jared se volvió hacia Jeffrey para enfrentarlo si fuera preciso.- Tengo que ir a por él, porque está vivo. Está vivo, joder. Lo sabría si no fuera así.

                Jeffrey guardó silencio.

                - Mañana mismo saldré y…

                - Antes de actuar, piensa –lo detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el antebrazo.- Jake y yo iremos contigo.

                - No… -comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

                - No aceptaré un no por respuesta –Jeffrey le apretó el brazo obligándole a que lo mirara a la cara.- Entiendo cómo te sientes. Encontraremos a Jensen.

                Jared suspiró profundamente. Para él Jensen era como un hermano. Habían vivido juntos desde pequeños y _NO_ concebía la vida sin él. Volvería allí y se traería a Jensen. Vivo o muerto, porque no quería seguir viviendo el resto de su vida sin saber lo que sucedió realmente.

                - Gracias Jeffrey por comprenderme –Jared le puso su enorme mano en el antebrazo.- No sé qué haría sin tu apoyo.

                Jeffrey sonrió cansado.

                - Seguramente seguir fustigándote mentalmente –bromeó.

                Jared sonrió por un momento ante el comentario de su amigo, luego se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, como si no hubiera palabras suficientes en el mundo para expresar lo que sentía dentro. Al siguiente segundo y casi sin darse cuenta Jared se encontraba agarrando la cabeza de Jeffrey con ambas manos mientras lo besaba en los labios como si el mundo fuera a acabarse inminentemente. Jeffrey aceptó el beso y lo recibió de buen grado. Ni Jared ni nadie jamás sabría lo que había sufrido pensando que cabía la posibilidad de que Jared no volviera con vida. Con eso no quería decir que le daba igual lo que le sucediera a Jensen, porque no era así, pero Jared era… Jared era suyo, maldita fuera.

                Trastabillando al verse empujado por el grandullón, Jeffrey se dejó guiar por las grandes manos de Jared, que lo habían obligado a ponerse en pie delante de él. Como a cámara lenta lo vio bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Sin pensárselo un instante comenzó a lamerle la polla de arriba abajo, hasta que finalmente se la introdujo en la boca. Jeffrey lanzó un suspiro y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez. Hacía bastante que no lo hacían y no había sido por falta de ganas precisamente, sino porque la vida allí era muy complicada y habían sufrido muchas bajas en los últimos meses. Ni tenían ni podían permitirse dos minutos solos. Cuando no estaba en el puesto de vigilancia uno, lo estaba el otro. Ahora era el momento.

                - Jared… sí –puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Jared para comprobar que era real, que no lo estaba soñando. Lanzó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta en la boca y miró para abajo, para ver bien cómo le daba placer.- Joder, sí.

                Jared le acariciaba el glande con la lengua, recorriéndole en círculos húmedos y calientes. Al cabo de unos segundos se puso de pie, arrimando y pegando todo lo que pudo su cuerpo al de Jeffrey.

                - Fóllame –le soltó a la cara, justo antes de comerle la boca con más fuerza de la acostumbrada.

                Jeffrey no participó en el beso porque se quedó de piedra con las palabras del joven. Esa actitud de autodestruirse, de hacerse daño, no era la solución.

                - Quiero que me folles. Ahora –Jared se bajó los pantalones y pegó su erección junto a la del otro. Luego se dio la vuelta para sentir la fuerza de Jeffrey contra él.- Necesito sentirte, Jeff.

                Jeffrey negó con la cabeza.

                - Si te esperas dos segundos, te lubricaré bien y te prepararé –fue a moverse para buscar las cosas pero Jared no le dejó moverse. Lo agarró con una mano del antebrazo y le impidió moverse.

                - Necesito que me folles ahora, Jeffrey. Por favor –y dicho eso Jared se echó hacia delante, exponiéndose todo lo que pudo ante la atenta y oscura mirada de su compañero.

                - Mierda –fue todo lo que Jeff murmuró antes de acercarse a Jared por detrás y restregar su polla contra el perineo del otro. Utilizó su propio líquido pre seminal para lubricarle y empezar a introducirse en él muy lentamente. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

                Jared no parecía pensar lo mismo porque cuando notó la lenta invasión, reculó haciendo que Jeffrey se adentrara en él de sopetón. Cerró los ojos y jadeó. Siempre había oído que había una fina barrera en que el dolor se convertía en placer. Bien, él acababa de sentirlo.

                Jeffrey intentó alejarse, salir de él pero Jared no se lo permitió; comenzó a moverse, a restregarse contra él de tal manera que lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarle de las caderas y adentrarse cuan largo era en él.

                - Joder Jeffrey, más. Dame más.

                Todo lo que pedía se le concedía. Sin saberlo Jared lo tenía a su merced, podría pedirle la luna, que sin dudarlo montaría una escalera para trepar hacia el cielo.

                Y Hubiera seguido follándoselo durante horas si se lo hubiera propuesto pero Jared estaba al borde del orgasmo. Lo sabía porque siempre que contraía el trasero de esa manera, segundos más tarde terminaba corriéndose violentamente contra su propia mano. Y así fue; Jared se agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarse impetuosamente hasta que todo estalló y se corrió sobre su propia mano.

                Jeffrey le apretó las nalgas y se corrió dentro de él. Sin quererlo le dejó marcado los dedos en la piel. Jared se contrajo por última vez, haciendo que el orgasmo de Jeffrey se prolongara algo más, dejándole sin mente y sin respiración. Cuando todo hubo pasado, Jeff se dejó caer sobre Jared, exhausto y cansado.

                Sus vidas eran una mierda sí, pero momentos como eso eran lo que hacían que todo valiera un poco más la pena.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                Misha lo depositó con cuidado sobre su cama y lo observó. La verdad es que le sorprendía que estuviera aún con vida. Había perdido mucha sangre y llevaba muchos días sin comer ni beber nada. ¿Cómo podían haberle tratado así? Sinceramente no sabía de qué se sorprendía; conocía la vena sádica de Mark y hacía mucho que había dejado de confiar en él. Ahora sólo confiaba en sí mismo y en un par de personas más. Punto. El resto se podía ir a la mierda. Aunque si realmente opinaba así, ¿por qué había salvado a Jensen? Cuando Mark volviera, sin duda se las iba a tener que ver con él y eso no iba a ser agradable porque sabía cómo se las gastaba ese cabrón.

                Un golpeteo suave contra la puerta lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó y abrió el pestillo. Lindsay, su hermana, apareció ante él con los ojos entornados y visiblemente preocupada.

                - He visto un rastro de sangre en el pasillo. ¿Estás bien?

                Misha no se movió de delante de la puerta.

                - ¿Podrías decirle a Traci que me traiga agua caliente? Y lo que tengamos para suturar y curar heridas, por favor

                Lindsay no intentó  mirar tras él. Conocía a Misha, confiaba en él y sabía que cuando llegara el momento le explicaría por qué tenía a un tío medio muerto y desangrándose sobre su cama.

                - Claro –dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

                Misha volvió a cerrar la puerta y caminó hacia la cama. Jensen seguía sin dar signos de vida. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que su corazón empezase a fallar o que la fiebre o la infección de las heridas lo acabaran matando. No se necesitaba mucho en verdad para lograrlo sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Tenía moratones, heridas y cortes por todo el cuerpo. Aún no podía explicarse por qué habían actuado de una forma tan violenta con él. Estaba tirando los pantalones sucios y destrozados de Jensen a un lado cuando llamaron a la puerta.

                - Pasa.

                Traci entró en la habitación. Venía cargada con una bandeja enorme con varios cuencos con agua caliente, gasas y un pequeño maletín negro.

                - Gracias –Misha se apresuró a cogerle la bandeja y a dejarla sobre la mesilla de noche.

                - ¿Quién es? –Traci se paró a los pies de la cama para observar a Jensen.- Es un bomboncito.

                - La verdad es que no lo sé pero le oí suplicando que lo mataran y… -Misha se detuvo, incapaz de delatarse a sí mismo la debilidad que sentía por algunos seres humanos.

                - Comprendo –Traci lo miró de reojo con esos ojos grandes y azules que lo inspeccionaban todo con mucho detalle.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con él? Las heridas tienen mala pinta.

                - No te preocupes –Misha fue a lavarse las manos. Cuando volvió se había quitado el abrigo y se había remangado las mangas de la camisa.- Te llamaré si la cosa se complica.

                Traci asintió con la cabeza. Misha mandaba así que no iba a discutir sus palabras.

                - Suerte entonces –le dijo. Luego se volvió hacia Jensen y como si le oyera le dio un suave golpecito en los sucios y destrozados pies.- ¡Ánimo, muchacho! Te recuperarás.

                Misha la vio salir de la habitación. Sin esperar más se puso manos a la obra. Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar la sangre reseca de todo el cuerpo. Tierra reseca y áspera se le había pegado a algunas heridas cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Lo lavó todo con mucho cuidado, intentando no hacerle daño. Luego se centró en las heridas que tenían peor pinta, ya fueran porque seguían abiertas o porque estaban infectadas. Afortunadamente la mayoría parecían haber empezado a cicatrizar bien, excepto la de la cadera; tenía un color verdoso y parecía hinchada. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y alcanzó el maletín. De allí sacó un bisturí, apósitos y varios ungüentos que olían peor que un zombi. Con temor de que Jensen se despertara o se moviera cuando lo estuviera abriendo, puso la mano izquierda sobre su abdomen para sujetarlo. Una vez así, procedió a hincar el bisturí alrededor de la herida infectada, con la intención de quitar la postilla y vaciar la herida de pus.

                Un chorro de sangre brotó de la herida al quitar la costra purulenta. Un moco blanco y verdoso rodeó los bordes del corte, mostrando unos signos inequívocos de infección. EL rancio olor, típico del pus, invadió el ambiente. Jensen se revolvió bajo su  mano pero estaba tan débil que fue sencillo inmovilizarle con una simple mano.

                Con un pulso envidiable, Misha raspó el pus de la piel mientras arrugaba la nariz. Realmente lo había estado haciendo todo el rato, pues Jensen aún apestaba de la cabeza a los pies a sangre reseca. Pero esa sangre… esa sangre que le salía en un pequeño hilito y se le deslizaba por el hueso de la cadera hasta la cama, era sangre fresca; roja, brillante y viva. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tantos deseos de probar la sangre humana. Evidentemente se contuvo y siguió con su tarea. Cuando erradicó todo signo de infección y putrefacción, le untó el ungüento apestoso. Sabía que era lo mejor que tenían. Había visto a Traci hacerse heridas miles de veces y ponerse eso para curarse lo antes posible. Debía de escocer porque Jensen volvió a retorcerse bajo la palma de su mano, ésta vez murmurando algo inentendible. Misha lo ignoró y se acercó para inspeccionar la herida más de cerca. Con suerte no necesitaría puntos. Luego siguió examinándole el resto del cuerpo. El resto de las  heridas parecían haber empezado a sanar correctamente, incluso esa tan extraña que tenía en el bíceps. ¿Qué diablos le habían clavado para que tuviera esa forma? Cuando se agachó más para ver la evolución de la herida, quedó demasiado cerca de la cara de Jensen. Éste abrió los ojos en ese momento y lo  miró. Misha se encontró con unos ojos verdes con pupilas grandes y dilatadas. Fiebre.

                - Agua –murmuró Jensen apenas en un ronco susurro.- Agua, por favor.

                Misha se levantó de la cama y fue a por una jarra, para echarle agua fresca y clara. Cuando llegó con el vaso en la mano, le ayudó a levantar la cabeza para que pudiera beber mejor. Jensen estaba demasiado concentrado esperando algo de agua que no hizo nada por levantar la cabeza. Ni siquiera le importó beber con tanta ansia y que le cayera el agua por los lados de la boca, resbalando por el cuello hasta fundirse contra la almohada en un charco.

                - Más.

                Misha volvió a levantarse y llenó el vaso hasta arriba. Jensen se lo volvió a tomar entero. Ésta vez sí que pareció aplacársele la sed. Se quedó por unos instantes con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada mirando el techo. Una compresa de agua fría le obstaculizó la visión cuando Misha se la puso en la frente y le cubrió un poco los ojos.

                - Jared –Jensen movía los ojos de un lado a otro, como buscando a esa persona por la que preguntaba tan insistentemente.- Jared. Jared.

                - Shhhhh –Misha lo mandó a callar. Siguió hablando con voz baja y suave.- Tienes que descansar. No te preocupes; estás  a salvo.

                Misha no supo muy bien si fue producto de sus palabras o de la fiebre, pero Jensen pareció relajarse. Cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                Jensen se encontraba en una ladera que no había visto nunca. Varias personas a lo lejos se acercaban a él. Su padre, su madre, su hermana, varios antiguos integrantes de viejos campamentos… Todos  muertos años atrás. Qué diablos…

                Todos se acercaron a él y lo rodearon. Jensen fue incapaz de abrir la boca. Los miraba perplejo porque no entendía nada. ¿El que estuviera viendo a todos sus seres queridos que habían muerto alrededor de él significaba que estaba muerto? Si era así, ¿por qué ninguno parecía contento con verle? Siempre había pensando que cuando muriera, ya fuera antes o después, todos los seres que había amado y los que le habían amado a él vendría a buscarle y lo llevarían a otro lugar donde no había noches eternas de puro terror, ni zombis acechando por las esquinas, ni vampiros sádicos deseosos de propinar palizas. El pensó que lo abrazarían, que le darían la bienvenida o al menos que le sonreirían pero nada de eso pasó. Su padre, su madre… todos, lo miraban como reprochándole algo.  Finalmente su padre habló.

                - Al fin estás aquí Jensen. Ha llegado el momento de que escuches lo que realmente pensamos de ti.

 

 

 

                - Lleva cinco días sin reaccionar, Misha. ¿Realmente ese humano merece tanto la pena?

                Misha levantó la cabeza para ver a su amigo. Steve Carlson estaba sentado al fondo de la habitación en una pose algo descuidada. Ambos llevaban juntos como vampiros muchos años y se conocían lo suficientemente bien como saber lo que quería decir el otro sin necesidad de decir nada. El hecho de que pudieran leer la mente era otra cuestión aparte.

                - No lo sé –Misha estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Ese humano medio moribundo seguía postrado en su cama y no daba signos de mejorar. Las heridas parecían haberse curado un poco pero él seguía como en un limbo de fiebre y delirios del que parecía no querer salir.

                - Esta semana hemos tenido más ataques zombis de lo normal –Steve fue solemne con sus palabras.- Están oliendo la sangre, Misha.

                Misha se quedó pensativo. No sabía qué más hacer.

                - Ya sabes que por ti, por Lindsay o por mí no estoy preocupado porque a los zombis les hace daño la sangre de vampiro. Mi temor es hacia Traci y David. Son humanos y por muy bien que sepan defenderse, son los más vulnerables de la cadena alimenticia ahora mismo.

  

  1.                 Lo sabía. David y Traci habían aparecido cuatro años atrás, cuando su campamento en Montana había sido atacado   por una horda de zombis. Ellos dos fueron los únicos supervivientes y vagaron hasta llegar a la frontera de Canadá durante semanas, hasta que Steve los encontró y todos  llegaron a un acuerdo; los vampiros los protegían a ellos de los zombis y otras amenazas, y ellos protegían a los vampiros de la luz del sol y otros problemas que pudieran tener. No es que en Canadá existieran muchos días de sol, pero el tiempo, al igual que el mundo, parecía haberse vuelto loco y lo mismo hacía un día soleado y maravilloso que estaban en la más completa oscuridad durante días. Con ese descontrol el mundo no podría volver a seguir adelante. De momento los cinco parecían haberse adaptado y la convivencia era muy buena. Todos eran fieles y leales a todos y ahora que la presencia de Jensen suponía una amenaza para varios integrantes del campamento, tenían que hablarlo.
  



                -Hablaré con ellos para que anden con mucho ojo y  yo mismo extremaré las precauciones –Misha se había levantado de su asiento y había tomado rumbo a su habitación. Antes de desaparecer totalmente del salón, se volvió hacia su amigo.- Te prometo que si Jensen  no mejora, yo mismo lo mataré para que no siga sufriendo y no suponga más peligro para nosotros.

                Steve asintió. Realmente no quería matar a Jensen pero se ponía en la situación de ese muchacho. Si no iba a mejorar… ¿Por qué dejarle en ese estado para que siguiera sufriendo?

 

 

                Misha llegó a la habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Se acercó hacia la cama para echarle un vistazo a Jensen. Parecía seguir igual. Ni siquiera se había movido del sitio. No avanzaba, no despertaba… no estaba luchando. Las heridas parecían ir bien, incluso la fiebre casi había desaparecido. ¿Por qué entonces no había signos de mejoría?

                Se sentó a un lado de la cama y lo observó.

 

 

 

                Jensen miró la cara de cada uno de sus antiguos camaradas. Todos tenían el ceño fruncido y lo miraban con odio. ¿Por qué lo estaban tratando así? No creía merecerlo… La voz de su hermana rompió sus pensamientos.

                - Me das asco, Jensen. Toda tu vida has sido un egoísta. Un egoísta y un cobarde. Me avergüenzo de ser tu hermana –y le escupió a la cara.

                - Todos hemos muerto por ti –su madre lo miraba severamente. Tenía la misma expresión como cuando era pequeño y abandonaba la seguridad del campamento para irse a jugar fuera, sin importarle el peligro.- ¿Y así nos lo pagas? ¡Ojalá hubieras sido tú el que hubiera muerto y no tu padre o tu hermana!

                Los ojos de Jensen se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lo estaban tratando así? Desde que era muy joven había asumido su responsabilidad y había aprendido ya no solo a defenderse sino a defender a los demás. ¿A qué venían esas acusaciones?

                - ¿Quién murió en tu lugar? ¿Quién  murió en tu lugar? –uno tras otro fueron coreando la misma frase una y otra vez. Su hermana se lo gritaba a la cara. Su padre y los demás lo enfrentaban empujándole y su madre se reía al verle llorar.

                - No, ¡esperad! Esto tiene que ser un error –Jensen se agachó sobre sí mismo para protegerse de los insultos y los empujones.- Por favor…

 

 

 

                Misha lo  miraba debatirse entre las sábanas. Tenía una pesadilla o algo por estilo. El caso es que lo agitó para intentar despertarle pero Jensen parecía no querer abandonar ese estado de alteración. Las convulsiones se hicieron más fuertes, tanto que Misha temió que se golpeara contra el cabecero de la cama y se hiciera daño. ¿Qué diablos estaba soñando que no podía despertarse y que le estaba haciendo reaccionar así? Sin pensárselo llevó el dedo índice y corazón a la frente de Jensen y los apoyó allí. Misha tenía el poder de leer la mente, de colarse en los sueños de las personas y jugar con ellos a su antojo. Podía recrear en la mente de los demás cualquier cosas que él hubiera vivido antes, podía volver el mundo del revés. Era lo suficientemente antiguo y poderoso para tener esos poderes pero no todo el mundo era capaz de soportarlo. Muchos se volvían locos, otros simplemente pensaban que era un sueño o una paranoia. Esperaba que Jensen tuviera la suficiente fuerza y estuviera lo bastante centrado para aguantar la intromisión dentro de su cerebro.

                Extendió los dos dedos y apretó levemente. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en un sitio árido y salvaje. El sol le daba de lleno y no parecía existir la vegetación por ninguna parte. A lo lejos, Jensen estaba arrodillado tapándose la cara con los antebrazos y murmurando en voz baja. Misha se acercó a él. Conforme se iba acercando, los temores de la mente de Jensen tenían formas y caras y todos ellos parecían estar gritando y gritándole cosas al rubio que seguía arrodillado.

                - ¡No! –Jensen se tapó la cara con las manos y gritó a través de ellas.- ¡Dejadme en paz!

                Misha se acercó. Atravesó los fantasmas de Jensen, que seguían gritando y le tocó un hombro. Jensen levantó  la cabeza asustado y lo miró.

                - ¡No! –volvió a gritar.

                - ¿No te das cuenta que no son reales? –Misha alargó una  mano, que atravesó el pecho del padre de Jensen.- Son producto de tu imaginación. Mira.

                Misha levantó la mano y  los atravesó con ella. Luego con la mente los hizo desaparecer. Algo le decía que Jensen no estaba preparado para enfrentar a los fantasmas de su pasado.

                Jensen se puso de pie, dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo para acabar finalmente mirando  fijamente a Misha. Éste le tendió una mano, esperando a que Jensen se la estrechara. En lugar de eso Jensen sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y le apuntó sin dilación a la cabeza.

                - Si te mueves eres hombre muerto.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**


	3. MORE THAN A FEELING

 

 

 

 **Título:** Wind of change (3/11)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que era sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson (Steve Carlson ^^), Sierra McCormick (mini!Lillith) y David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Los próximos capítulos no sé, pero en este y en el siguiente habrá sangre, sufrimiento, torturas, sexo algo rudo y lenguaje subidito de tono. Avisados quedáis.

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 **[Capítulo 3: “MORE THAN A FEELING”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iJtxUTcqls) **

 

 

                - Si te mueves eres hombre muerto –Jensen le quitó el seguro a la pistola y lo apuntó de lleno.

                Misha sonrió.

                - Dispara si quieres, pero sólo conseguirás malgastar una bala.

                Jensen dudó. Luego pareció pensárselo mejor y apuntó mejor a la cabeza de Misha.

                - No me tientes.

                Misha ignoró sus palabras y se movió, acercándose a él.

                - ¿Así me agradeces que te haya sacado de esa cueva?

                Esas palabras captaron la completa atención de Jensen que bajó el arma unos centímetros.

                - ¿Te importa si vamos a un sitio menos caluroso? –Misha levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo despejado con el sol dándole de lleno sobre las cabezas.- No me sienta bien la claridad excesiva.

                Jensen asentía con la cabeza cuando de pronto se vio en otro lugar completamente diferente. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo al verse rodeado de tanta gente y niños correteando de un lado para otro. Parecían felices y relajados. Nunca había vivido nada así en toda su vida.

                Se volvió hacia Misha con cara de estupor, buscando una explicación.

                - Estamos en el malecón de Santa Mónica, en Los Ángeles, California y esto que te rodea son personas felices que pasan un buen día en el parque de atracciones.

                Jensen estaba asombrado. Sin duda tenía que estar soñando porque eso no existía. Ese mundo ya no existía.

                - Venía aquí mucho de pequeño –Misha comenzó a andar sobre el suelo de madera, mezclándose entre la gente. Jensen lo seguía asombrado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no llevaba la pistola con él.- Me encantaba subir a la noria. ¿Te apuntas?

                Se paró delante de un círculo enorme y majestuoso. Jensen levantó la cabeza y vio ese trasto que daba vueltas lentamente. Nunca había subido en nada tan alto.

                - ¿Es seguro?

                - Claro. Vamos –Misha subió por los escalones que conducía a una cabina del aparato que había quedado vacía unos segundos arás.

                Jensen subió tras él y se sentó en el asiento frente a Misha. Cuando la cabina comenzó a subir, se sujetó a los hierros que le rodeaban. Sentía cosquillas en el estómago y no estaba seguro de si eso había sido una buena idea o no.

                - ¿Has visto antes un parque de atracciones?

                - Algo leí en un libro cuando era pequeño pero no había fotos. Nunca me imaginé nada así.

                Jensen recordó cuando aprendió a leer y cuando los hombres  del campamento iban de incursión a descubrir sitios nuevos. Los colegios, bibliotecas y organismos oficiales eran los favoritos para Jensen, porque descubría libros y fotos. A él le encantaba saber cómo había sido ese infierno al que llamaba tierra mucho antes del apocalipsis, antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Él no había conocido otra cosa porque la tierra se empezó a desmoronar ¿cuándo? ¿A finales del siglo veintidós? Un momento… si hacía algo más de cien años que la tierra estaba así. ¿Cuántos años tenía el tipo ese y cómo había conocido todo eso?

                - ¿Qué eres para haber conocido todo esto? –Jensen se buscó la pistola y para su sorpresa no la encontró.

                - Te he _guardado_  la pistola mientras estamos aquí.  ¿No querrás hacerle daño a alguien inocente sin querer, verdad?

                Jensen tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que se olvidó de la pregunta que le había hecho al principio. La noria paró en ese momento, dejándoles en lo más alto. Jensen miró al horizonte. El sol se estaba ocultando y le daba a todo un color anaranjado y brillante.

                - ¿Por qué se vino todo abajo? –Jensen lo observó todo pensativo. Toda esa gente, lo que le rodeaba… ¡Era tan bonito!- ¿Cómo pudo la humanidad joderse tanto?

                Misha se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué le puedes contar a una persona que está viviendo las consecuencias del fallo de muchos y que sólo conoce una existencia de mierda de que todo fue un cúmulo de cosas que no se supo atajar a tiempo? Contarle la verdad por encima era quizás, la mejor opción.

                - Enfermedades, guerras, mutaciones, explosiones… Un poco de todo. No lo recuerdo bien, la verdad –Mentía. Misha mentía como un bellaco; No quería contarle que el día en que explotó todo él, aun convertido en vampiro y  ser medianamente poderoso, había llorado como un bebé de tres años.

                Jensen pareció aceptar esa explicación. Luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Los últimos rayos de sol le estaban dando en la cara.

                - Aún no sé cómo te llamas.

                - Misha.

                Ambos sonrieron levemente. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Misha le estaba dando tiempo a que se acostumbrara a los sonidos que tenía alrededor. A él aún le era familiar; el sonido de las atracciones, el murmullo de la gente, las risas de los niños, la música… Nada de eso existía ya. Para Jensen todo era nuevo.

                - Estamos soñando, ¿verdad?

                - Algo parecido –Misha hizo una mueca con la cara.  Cuando la noria comenzó a moverse de nuevo, comenzó a contarle historias tontas y algo absurdas que había vivido cuando era pequeño. Pequeñas travesuras sin importancia que hubieran carecido de interés alguno, pero Jensen lo escuchaba embelesado, como si fuera lo más fascinante que había oído en la vida. Posiblemente lo era.

                Cuando pisaron suelo firme, Misha lo llevó a dar una vuelta y a enseñarle el resto de las atracciones. Todas esas luces eran tan bonitas y atrayentes…

                - ¿A qué huele?

                Misha se paró en seco y olió. No debió hacerlo porque tenía el olfato muy desarrollado, como buen cazador que era… Toda clase de comida, colonias, sudor; todo le llegó de golpe.

                - Espero que te refieras al olor de la comida –respondió.- Ven; voy a hacer que llores de gusto.

                Jensen se paró en seco y lo  miró. Misha se volvió para mirarle. Ya sabía la cara que debía tener.

                - Primero pruébalo y luego juzgas lo que te digo –sentenció.- Sígueme.

                A Jensen no  le quedaba más remedio. Lo siguió  a través de la gente, rodeando varios puestos con peluches y echadoras de cartas hasta que llegaron a un puesto donde olía mejor que cualquier otra cosa que Jensen hubiera olido en toda su vida.

                - ¿Qué es eso?

                Misha pagó al hombre del puestecito y éste le dio dos hamburguesas completas y una tarrina de nachos con queso. Jensen cogió su hamburguesa y lo olió.

                - ¿De qué animal es?

                - De vaca, supongo –Misha no se esperaba esa pregunta.

                - ¿Qué animal es ese?

                Misha parpadeó. Había olvidado que Jensen no había visto un animal de granja en su vida, ni siquiera había visto una granja y los únicos animales que habitaban en la tierra eran en su mayoría insectos y ratas topo. Se alimentaban de ese bicho si tenían la suerte de cazarlo y sí, sabía igual que aparentaba…

 

 **Nota de la autora:** Sí, [este bicho existe de verdad…](http://i39.tinypic.com/fwbjn.jpg)

 

 

                Jensen olisqueó un poco antes de hincarle el diente. Después no hubo forma de pararle; literalmente devoró su hamburguesa, los nachos y la hamburguesa de Misha. Un gofre y una manzana de caramelo también cayeron en sus garras.

                Misha se sentía bien a su lado. Le gustaba cómo Jensen reaccionaba ante las cosas, cómo quería probarlo todo y cómo hacía una pregunta tras otra.

 

 

                 Irremediablemente la noche  llegó a su fin. No podían permanecer allí mucho más o sería peligroso para el humano.

                - Tenemos que irnos, Jensen.

                Jensen lo miró con la misma cara que miraría un niño a su madre al enterarse de que no iría ese día al parque. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Sin duda se hubiera quedado en ese muelle para siempre, pero los sueños siempre tienen un final, ¿no?

                - ¿Recordaré todo esto?

                - No lo sé –se encogió de hombros.- Hay personas que lo recuerdan con todo lujo de detalles y otros jamás llegaron a saberlo. No sé qué te pasará a ti, Jensen. Lo siento.

                Jensen hizo un movimiento de cabeza restándole importancia mientras intentaba disimular la tristeza de su mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a perderlo todo en su vida y eso era otra cosa más de la que ni siquiera conservaría el recuerdo.

                - ¿Estás preparado?

                - Sí –Jensen se acercó más a él. Realmente no sabía cómo de cerca tenía que estar. Tenía miedo de quedarse atrapado o perdido en medio de la nada.- ¿Misha?

                Dos segundos antes de que el vampiro le pusiera los dedos en la frente, detuvo la mano y lo miró.

                - ¿Sí?

                - Gracias.

                - Ha sido un placer –respondió intentando evadirse de ese momento. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaban de vuelta a la habitación con Jensen completamente dormido a su lado, y ambos estaban en la misma postura que cuando comenzó todo.

                Misha quitó la mano de la frente y se levantó. En silenció abandonó la habitación. Quizás no hubiera sido buena idea enseñarle tanto a Jensen.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Jeffrey caminó con paso decidido hacia el puesto de mando. Cuando subía la escalera vio el macuto que Jared había llenado con estacas puntiagudas que él mismo llevaba afilando desde hacía días.

                El campamento sabía poco de vampiros. Tan solo los más mayores habían visto alguno tiempo atrás y se consideraban afortunados porque por lo poco que sabían de ellos, ninguno tenían ninguna posibilidad frente a esos seres de la noche.

                Cuando Jeffrey llegó hasta Jared, se le quedó mirando. El joven tenía mala cara y parecía más cansado de lo acostumbrado.

                - ¿Cuánto más, Jared? –Jeffrey lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Cuánto más vas a castigarte? No comes, no duermes, no te mueves de aquí…

                - Cuanto antes tengamos todo listo, antes partiremos –respondió el alto con una voz gutural y sin levantar la mirada de la estaca que tenía entre manos.

                Jeffrey se exasperó.

                - Te lo advierto Jared; soy capaz de atarte a la cama si sigues así porque no estás ni física ni psicológicamente preparado para salir con el resto –luego lo amenazó con un dedo.- No voy a permitir que salgas a buscar a Jensen y ver cómo te matan a ti también.

                Jared siguió sin decir palabra, ni siquiera cuando vio a Jeffrey alejarse de mala leche y maldiciendo varios tacos subiditos de tono. Él no lo entendía; no le entendía nadie. Ojalá hubiera sido él a quien hubiera cogido el vampiro. Se hubiera cambiado por Jensen mil millones de veces. No quería seguir sintiendo eso que sentía. No quería seguir viviendo.

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Jensen dio varias vueltas sobre la cama. El cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto y podía moverse sin sufrir un dolor atroz. Seguía teniendo molestias pero eran soportables. Con cuidado se incorporó un poco y apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. El mundo le daba vueltas y supuso que sería por haber estado tanto tiempo tumbado. El hambre también tenía algo que ver porque le rugían las tripas sin poderlo evitar. ¿Le darían de comer? Y a todo esto. ¿Dónde estaba? La habitación era sencilla y pequeña; una cama grande, un baúl y un armario pequeño en una esquina y una silla; ese era todo la decoración del dormitorio. Iba a levantarse cuando al apartar las sábanas se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Volvió a taparse justo a tiempo cuando se abrió la puerta. Una mujer de cabello negro y largo entró en la habitación llevando una bandeja.

                - ¡Hey, al fin estás despierto! –la mujer se acercó hacia él, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y le puso una mano en la frente.- Te ha bajado la fiebre. Eso es bueno.

                Jensen la miraba. Tenía unos ojos grandes y azules muy impactantes.

                - ¿Tienes hambre? –sin esperar respuesta, la mujer se volvió hacia la bandeja para coger un cuenco que olía a gloria.- Es caldo. Lo he hecho yo. Espero que te guste.

                Jensen aceptó el cuenco de manos de ella y lo miró. Sí que olía bien. Con cuidado y soplando un poco, llevó los labios al borde del recipiente para darle un sorbo.

                - Gracias –Jensen levantó la cabeza ahora con otra expresión en la cara. El caldo sabía muy bien y él hacía mucho tiempo que no comía nada tan rico.

                - De nada, preciosidad –ella se sentó al borde de la cama y lo observó.- Me llamo Traci.

                Jensen dio otro sorbo antes de responder.

                - Jensen.

                - Lo sé –Traci sonrió divertida por alguna broma que sólo ella parecía conocer.- Misha nos lo dijo.

                - ¿Misha?

                Traci parpadeó confundida.

                - Misha –repitió.- El que te sacó de esa cueva y te curó las heridas. ¿Es que no recuerdas nada?

                Jensen se quedó pensativo un rato. Negó con la cabeza.

                - Lo último que recuerdo es al vampiro cabrón ese clavándome algo en la cadera –bajó la mirada y vio la herida tapada con una venda y sin apenas dolor. Una oleada de rabia lo recorrió cuando poco a poco comenzó a recordar algunas de las torturas a la que lo habían sometido. -¡Esos vampiros hijos de puta! Ojalá todos se quemaran en una hoguera.

                Traci abrió los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada. ¿Acaso Jensen no sabía que Misha era un vampiro? ¡Pues qué sorpresa se iba a llevar!

 

                Estuvieron charlando sobre sus campamentos.  Jensen habló sobre sus amigos y cómo se conocieron y Traci le contó cosas superficiales sobre sus compañeros. No creía conveniente contarle que tres de los integrantes del grupo eran vampiros y que sólo ella y David eran humanos.  Teniendo en cuenta la opinión que tenía Jensen sobre los vampiros ahora mismo, prefería ahorrarse el tener que explicárselo todo. Realmente ella era una buena opción, ya que era humana y convivía con vampiros desde hacía varios años, pero no sabía por qué creía que eso debía de hacerlo Misha.

                Cuando Jensen empezó a parecer cansado de nuevo, ella se marchó llevándose la bandeja vacía de vuelta a la cocina. Era mejor dejarle descansar de nuevo.

                Jensen agradeció la pequeña charla que había tenido con esa chica tan simpática y se alegraba por la suerte que había tenido de llegar a un campamento bien organizado con buena gente. Su duda era cómo un tío normal y corriente lo había salvado de los vampiros. Tendría que hablar con él para que le contara su secreto pues podría serle útil para cuando volviera a su campamento.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Misha entró en su dormitorio varias horas más tarde. Estaba amaneciendo y su habitación con ventanas tapiadas era el único lugar donde quería ocultarse. Ese iba a ser uno de esos atípicos días donde el sol brillaba en lo más alto del firmamento, brillando como en un día de mayo.

                Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Jensen agitándose más de lo normal en la cama. Cerró la puerta y caminó rápidamente hacia él. Jensen agitaba las manos como intentando espantar algo a su alrededor. Misha le puso la mano en la frente. Volvía a tener mucha fiebre. Sin pensárselo, volvió a ponerle dos dedos sobre la frente. Al instante, Misha se vio en ese lugar árido y caluroso. A pocos metros, Jensen estaba siendo agredido física y verbalmente por sus fantasmas del pasado.  Misha caminó hacia ellos justo cuando las alucinaciones desaparecían.

                - Jensen –lo llamó.

                Jensen estaba encogido en el suelo hecho una pelotita. Seguía temblando y defendiéndose con los antebrazos.

                - Jensen –Misha volvió a llamarlo, ésta vez dándole unos golpecitos en el costado con los dedos.

                EL rubito reaccionó y al verle se levantó de un salto. Miró alrededor buscando algún rastro de sus padres o de los demás. No estaban.

                - ¡Misha!

                A Misha le explotó algo en el pecho cuando oyó la voz contenta y aliviada de Jensen al reconocerle. No estaba seguro de que fuera a recordar su nombre.

                - ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

                Jensen asintió con demasiada fuerza. Aún así no dejaba de mirar por todas partes.

                - Sí, sí –cuando pareció haberse calmado y de haberse asegurado que todos habían desaparecido, centró su verde mirada en Misha.- Por favor, llévame a algún sitio. El que quieras, me da igual. Sólo quiero olvidar todo esto.

                Misha asintió. Lo siguiente que apareció ante sus ojos fue una calle algo desierta. Era otoño y las hojas de los árboles cubrían la acera convirtiéndolo todo en un manto marrón y anaranjado. Algunos niños iban por la acera montando en bici y a lo lejos algunas nubes presagiaban tormenta. Parecía un barrio tranquilo como cualquier otro.

                - ¿Dónde estamos?

                - En Boston –Misha cruzó la calle y se paró delante de un pequeño cine. Algunas parejas estaban frente a la puerta haciendo cola.- ¿Te apetece un cine?

                Jensen lo miró con cara rara hasta que Misha le explicó lo que era un cine. Entonces le cambió la expresión completamente. Enseñarle a Jensen esas cosas tan básicas y ver cómo reaccionaba ante ellas era algo a lo que Misha estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Le gustaba las reacciones abiertas y espontaneas de ese humano porque le hacían a él sentirse algo más humano también. Hacía tanto que había dejado de serlo que a veces se le olvidaba.

                Cuando se acercaron a comprar las entradas, Misha dejó que Jensen eligiera la película. Éste se tiró al menos diez minutos examinando la cartelera. Finalmente eligió “Un día inolvidable” de George Clooney y Michelle Pfeiffer. Misha lo miró con cara de “tío, esa es una peli de tías” pero no le dijo nada, de hecho estaba seguro que Jensen no entendería su cara. Una vez dentro compraron toda clase de chocolatinas y palomitas.

                Jensen parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos y Misha… Misha se sentía tan estúpido por sentirse feliz enseñándole algo tan tonto como unas palomitas con caramelo que a veces se preguntaba qué hacía allí. Antes de que las luces se apagaran y el doble surround estallara por los altavoces, le explicó a Jensen todo lo que le rodeaba para que no se asustara. Jensen asentía a todo lo que le decía mientras comía una chocolatina tras otra. De pronto una manita minúscula le tocó en el brazo. Al volverse, vio a la niña más bonita del mundo entero. Llevaba un vestidito rosa, como el de una princesa y un lazo en su pelo rubio del mismo color del traje le adornaba la cabecita.

                - ¿Cuál te ha tocado? –le preguntó parpadeando coquetamente.

                Jensen la miró sin entender.

                La niña le señaló el envoltorio de la chocolatina que aún tenía en la mano.

                - ¿Qué pegatina de Hannah Montana te ha tocado? –se miró la suya y arrugó la cara.- Ya me ha tocado ésta misma foto ocho veces. ¡Qué fastidio!

                Jensen abrió el envoltorio donde venía la pegatina y se lo enseñó. A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos.

                - ¡Te ha tocado la pegatina de la colección de oro! ¡Qué suerte tienes!

                Jensen miró el papel. Lo único que veía era la foto de una muchacha rubita con una sonrisa encantadora, mucho brillito y corazones alrededor de ella.

                - Te la doy –Jensen le tendió la pegatina.- Es tuya.

                La niña lo miró como si Jensen fuera el príncipe encantado de su cuento particular. Lanzó un gritito de alegría y se le echó al cuello.

                - ¡Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias! –repitió como unas mil veces.

                - ¡Sierra por favor, deja a ese caballero! –la mujer, que parecía ser la madre de la niña  la agarró del brazo para despegarla de Jensen.- Lo siento; a veces es demasiado efusiva.

                Jensen sonrió pero no dijo nada. No estaba acostumbrado a que los niños se le acercaran tanto. Bueno, no estaba acostumbrado a los niños; Solía haber pocos en los campamentos y en el suyo Colin había dejado de ser un niño tiempo atrás.

                Las luces se apagaron en ese momento y Jensen miró a todos lados. Cuando vio que el cine estaba casi al completo y que todos miraban la pantalla, pensó que eso era lo normal así que se relajó con los demás. Sierra le tiró de la manga en ese momento y Jensen se acercó a ella. La niña le tiró de los dedos y le puso un anillo de plástico rosa en la mano.

                - Te traerá suerte.

                Jensen miró la baratija y se la probó en todos los dedos, hasta que se dio cuenta que sólo le entraba en el meñique.

                - Siempre lo llevaré –le prometió, en bajito, para que tan solo ella y él supieran ese secreto.- Gracias.

                Sierra le lanzó una enorme sonrisa y se volvió para acomodarse en su asiento a disfrutar de la película. Jensen hizo lo mismo. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a esa pantalla tan enorme y al sonido que le llegaba de todas partes.

                Finalmente la historia lo envolvió y se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba. Le gustaba el cine, le gustaba ese mundo, le gustaba la película y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber vivido en esa época.

 

 

                - ¿Te ha gustado la película? –Misha caminaba a su lado, calle abajo. Hacía un rato que habían salido del cine y se habían puesto a caminar lentamente por la acera.

                - ¡Ha sido maravillosa! –Jensen se expresó con más ímpetu del que estaba acostumbrado. Uff, ¡es que estaba viviendo y experimentando tantas cosas distintas y nuevas para él que no podía contenerse! Todo lo que había conocido a lo largo de su vida había sido muerte, pena, zombis, desesperación… Ahora había llegado a un mundo donde las niñas soñaban con ser princesas, los niños montaban en bici por la calle tan tranquilamente y había pegatinas de muchachas sonrientes en las chocolatinas. Él no conocía nada de eso.- ¿A ti no te ha gustado?

                Misha se encogió de hombros. La película en sí no estaba mal pero personalmente; George Clooney no era su tipo. Ella mucho menos. La verdad es que prefería otra clase de argumentos.

                - Ha estado bien –respondió restándole importancia a su respuesta.- Contéstame a una pregunta, Jensen. ¿Por qué de todas las películas que tenías para elegir, elegiste esa?

                Jensen se paró en la acera recordando la cartelera de la película; Michelle en brazos de George, ambos riendo y enamorados. Luego miró directamente a Misha.

                - Porque parecían felices.

                Misha se quedó mirándole como un tonto. Si hubiera tenido un corazón latiéndole dentro del pecho, se le habría parado.

                - Sueno como una vieja, ¿verdad? –Jensen se rió de sí mismo.

                Misha reaccionó.

                - No. Es bonito lo que dices –levantó la cabeza y miró a lo lejos.- En la esquina hay un restaurante italiano. ¿Quieres cenar?

                Jensen asintió y siguieron caminando hacia el sitio.

                - Entonces, ¿Has vivido aquí en Boston?

                - He venido a la universidad aquí –Misha recordó aquellos días.- Recuerdo que durante un año entero me hice pasar por un estudiante ruso de intercambio. Fue divertido.

                - ¿En serio? –Jensen lo escuchaba fascinado.

                - Sí. Tenía un profesor que odiaba mi acento ruso y me dejaba saltarme sus clases así que me iba al cine hasta que un día descubrió que no era ruso y me obligó a que asistiera a todas y cada una de sus audiciones.

                - ¿Y fuiste?

                - Al principio sí, hasta que descubrí que el tío seguía odiando el acento que le ponía al hablar y como no me dio la gana de cambiarlo, me volvió a dar permiso para saltarme sus clases.

                Jensen rió divertido. No se podía imaginar a Misha haciendo eso.

                - Claro que yo al saberlo, más ganas me entraron de quedarme en clase y participar a todas  horas. Al final el profesor acabó pagándome el cine y las palomitas con tal de que desapareciera de todas sus clases.

                Jensen sonrió imaginando la escena. No sabía lo que era una universidad ni cómo era el acento ruso, pero podía imaginarse una versión más joven de un Misha corriendo hacia el cine para ver la película que se estrenaba esa semana.

                - Ya hemos llegado –Misha se detuvo y abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar. El restaurante era pequeño y familiar, con un ambiente cálido y relajado.- Vas a probar los tortellinis a los cuatro quesos más ricos del mundo entero.

 

 

 

                Jensen se despertó con la sensación de que olvidaba algo.  Estuvo un buen rato en la oscuridad pensando y frotándose la frente, por si podía ayudar en algo. Había soñado cosas, lo sabía, y todavía tenía esa sensación en el cuerpo.

                - Joder, maldita memoria la mía –se frotó la cabeza con la mano hasta que  notó que algo le arañaba.- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

                El anillo. Jensen seguía conservando el anillo que le había dado Sierra en el sueño.

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

                Misha lo vio dormir. Se quedó sentado en esa vieja y destartalada silla durante horas. No sabía muy bien si se había quedado mirándole por temor a que tuviera esas pesadillas de nuevo, porque verle respirar le fascinaba o porque simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de él. Jensen se despertó y se asombró al descubrir que la habitación no estaba del todo a oscuras; una antorcha pequeña colgaba de la pared y alumbraba exactamente el lugar donde estaba Misha. Jensen reaccionó al verle buscando su arma. Evidentemente no la tenía.

                - ¿Quién eres? –Jensen ladró las palabras mientras se tapaba hasta el cuello, como si ese desconocido pudiera desnudarle más aún de lo que ya estaba con la mirada.

                - Misha.

                La voz del vampiro era suave y calmada. Susurró su nombre tan bajito que bien se podía haber confundido con un ruido de la noche.

                Jensen se relajó. Traci le había dicho que el tío que le había sacado de esa cueva se llamaba así por lo tanto era absurdo tenerle miedo, ¿no?

                - Al fin te conozco.

                Misha se incorporó en la silla. Lentamente se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, para que Jensen pudiera verle bien. Éste no dio signos de reconocerle. Eso le dolió más de lo que esperaba porque Jensen se le estaba colando dentro y tenía que erradicar ese sentimiento de él lo antes posible. No había nada más peligroso para un vampiro que estaba empezando a sentir emociones humanas.

                - Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí –Jensen puso mejor las sábanas. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose desnudo bajo esa mirada?- Me tienes que contar cómo te colaste en la cueva de esos cabrones y me sacaste de allí. Ojalá todos los vampiros del mundo ardieran lentamente en una hoguera hasta que se convirtieran en cenizas.

                Misha enarcó una ceja. Algo le había contado Traci al respecto pero realmente no se esperaba esas palabras. ¿Cuál sería su reacción si le dijera la verdad? Misha no tardó en comprobarlo.

                - Yo soy un vampiro. ¿Quieres verme convertido en cenizas a mí también?

                Jensen dejó de parpadear y empezó a entrarle una risilla nerviosa. Cuando vio que Misha no se reía con él, se le atascó la carcajada en la garganta.

                - Mientes.

                - ¿Por qué tendría que mentir? –y para demostrárselo se transformó en vampiro delante de él. Esos ojos grandes y azules ahora eran de un amarillo perturbador, más parecidos a los de un felino que a los de un humano. La frente la tenía prominente y unos colmillos le asomaban por entre los labios.- Quizás ahora me creas.

                A Jensen le entró el pánico e intentó levantarse pero no pudo; la herida de la cadera comenzó a sangrarle por el esfuerzo y un pinchazo lo atravesó por completó. Maldiciendo volvió a caer sobre la cama.

                El vampiro lo miraba sin moverse de su sitio. Parecía hasta divertido.

                - Si te hace sentir más seguro, tus armas están bajo la cama.

                Jensen alargó una mano y a tientas palpó la culata de su pistola. La cogió sin vacilar y le quitó el seguro. Acto seguido apuntó a Misha con ella.

                - Eso no servirá de nada, pero si te hace feliz… -y dio un paso al frente para probar a Jensen.

                La reacción del humano no se hizo esperar y disparó. La bala se le incrustó al vampiro en medio del pecho, a la altura del esternón. Misha apenas parpadeó. Ni una sola mueca de dolor le tiñó el rostro.

                - Qué coño… -Jensen se había quedado petrificado viendo cómo Misha seguía en pie e inmune al disparo.

                - Me has estropeado una camisa, pero no te lo tendré en cuenta –Misha se analizó el pecho. La bala salió sola de su piel y cayó al suelo. Ya no había rastro del disparo sobre su piel.- Jensen…

                Jensen intentó moverse pero no podía. La pierna no se lo permitía. Misha se alertó. Oía latir acelerado el corazón de Jensen y se preocupó; el humano aún no estaba recuperado del todo y ese tonto sobreesfuerzo  podía hacerle recaer.

                - ¡No te acerques a mí! –lo amenazó.

                Misha volvió a transformarse en humano y a acercarse a él.

                - Jensen, escúchame.

                - ¡Fuera de aquí, hijo de puta!

                La cara de Misha cambió de expresión que nada tenía que ver con transformarse en vampiro; ahora la confusión le invadió el rostro. También estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

                - Te recuerdo que este es mi dormitorio y que no voy a ir a dormir a ninguna otra parte porque tú hayas decidido tenerme miedo.

                - ¡En cuanto me recupere me iré! –le escupió Jensen a la cara.- No quiero tener nada que ver con un monstruo.

                Misha apretó la mandíbula. Se acercó tanto a Jensen que sus frentes chocaron y la cabeza de Jensen rebotó contra el cabecero de la cama.

                - Te recuerdo que este monstruo al que estás mirando te ha salvado el culo, así que hazme el favor de no prejuzgarme antes de tiempo.

                Jensen tragó con dificultad.  No se fiaba. No podía fiarse; ese tío era un vampiro y por mucho que le hubiera salvado la vida, seguía siendo un enemigo mortal.

                - Una serpiente nunca deja de arrastrarse –Jensen respiró un poco más tranquilo cuando Misha se alejó de él.

                - Y un cobarde nunca deja de serlo.

                La antorcha se apagó. Jensen no podía ver nada en la oscuridad y eso le estaba poniendo frenético. Sabía que el vampiro seguía allí, ya no solo porque no había oído abrirse la puerta, sino porque podía  _sentir_ a Misha respirando el mismo aire que él.

                Durante unos segundos tan sólo se escuchó el silencio y la respiración entrecortada de Jensen. Aún tenía el pulso acelerado.

                - Si eso es lo que quieres Jensen, en cuanto estés recuperado te daremos provisiones y regresarás a tu campamento.

                - Me quieres utilizar para llegar a mi grupo y matar a mis compañeros.

                Misha chasqueó la lengua.

                - No voy a seguirte. Ni mi grupo tampoco. Si hubiera querido morderte lo habría hecho ya, ¿no crees? –la voz de Misha era más afilada por momentos.

                - Quizás el pensar en conseguir más victimas os haya hecho ser pacientes.

                - Piensa lo que quieras, Jensen –Misha se estaba cansando de tanta tontería.- Vete ya si quieres, da un rodeo si lo ves necesario. O  mil, me da igual. Te puedes meter tu paranoia por el culo si te cabe.

                Una expresión de indiferencia se le instaló en el rostro mientras no dejaba de observar al humano. Jensen miraba hacia la oscuridad. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado un poco a la falta de luz pero no era suficiente como para reconocer a un vampiro entre las sombras.

                Misha estaba cabreado y Jensen se cuestionó realmente si no habría hecho el tonto porque alguien con malas intenciones no se habría ofendido tanto como se había ofendido el vampiro.

                Un ruido de pisadas por la habitación le dio a entender que Misha caminaba de arriba abajo. Eso le ponía nervioso porque no sabía si se acercaba demasiado o si tramaba algo. Lo sentía de veras pero no podía fiarse de él.

                - No te veo – dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando tan solo la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación.

                - Pues te levantas y me buscas.

                La brusca respuesta le hizo saber que Misha estaba aún enfadado y el portazo que dio el vampiro al salir se lo confirmó. ¿Qué coño se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**


	4. BROKEN

 

 

 **Título:** Wind of change (4/11)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que era sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson (Steve Carlson ^^), Alan Ackles (Jensen’s real father) y David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Los próximos capítulos no sé, pero en este y en el siguiente habrá sangre, sufrimiento, torturas, sexo algo rudo y lenguaje subidito de tono. Avisados quedáis.

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 **[Capítulo 4: “BROKEN”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks) **

 

                Cuando Jensen se despertó, el sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Era la primera vez que veía luz natural en esa habitación en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí encerrado. Se desperezó e intentó ponerse en pie pero el dolor de la cadera aún era demasiado intenso como para mantenerse por su propio peso sin que una punzada le llegara hasta las cejas. Se volvió a tumbar y maldijo su suerte; encerrado en la habitación de un vampiro con mal carácter. Al menos no había intentado morderle… aún.

                La puerta se abrió sin llamar y un tío grande y cuadrado entró con una bandeja en la mano.

                - Tu comida –gruñó sin más.

                Jensen lo miró de reojo. Evidentemente el hombre que había entrado en el dormitorio tenía que ser humano porque la luz le estaba dando de lleno en el cuerpo y aún no había explotado como un globo.

                - Gracias. Sois muy amables por vuestra atención.

                - Ya –el hombre dejó la bandeja haciendo más ruido de lo normal sobre la mesilla de noche y se volvió para mirarle,- pues tienes una extraña manera de demostrarlo.

                - Lo siento –Jensen sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba y tenía que explicarse,- pero un vampiro me atacó y casi me mata. Y no es la primera vez que los veo actuar así.

                - También un vampiro te salvó de otro. ¿Eso no cuenta?

                Jensen lo había pensado pero no podía aceptarlo. Se había pasado toda la vida temiéndoles y en alguna que otra ocasión luchando contra ellos. ¿Cómo podía hacerse amigo del enemigo tan fácilmente?

                El hombre volvió a hablar, ésta vez visiblemente más calmado.

                - Mira, ignoro tu vida o la falta de ella, pero Misha te ha tratado bien y no sólo te ha salvado a ti sino a mí a Traci también y jamás hemos temido nada de él. Al contrario; desde que sé que anda cerca nos sentimos más seguros y protegidos.

                A Jensen le hubiera gustado darle la razón, pero no podía.

                - Te creo, pero no puedo pensar otra cosa –Jensen cerró los ojos al recordar el estado en que los miembros de su antiguo campamento trajeron ante él el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. Un vampiro se había cebado con Mackenzie antes de haber jugado despiadadamente con ella.- No puedo. Lo siento.

                - Ignoro tus antiguas experiencias con ellos pero sé cómo te trataron esos cabrones y ojalá algún día alguien le dé su merecido a Mark. También sé cómo llegaste al campamento; tenías más sangre pegada al cuerpo que dentro y ni por un instante vi a Misha intentar aprovecharse de eso. Y hubiera sido muy fácil, créeme. ¿Sabes a cuántos kilómetros pueden los vampiros oler la sangre? ¡A muchos!

                Jensen escuchaba sus palabras atentamente. Sí, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle al vampiro que le salvó pero no podía evitar temerle. ¿Quién le podía asegurar que acabaría saliendo de allí con vida? O que no lo estaban utilizando para llevarles al campamento. Ese tío parecía decir la verdad pero no le conocía y Jensen no confiaba en nada que no conociera.

                - Por cierto, me llamo David –el hombre le alargó la mano para estrechársela y Jensen la aceptó.- Come antes de que se enfríe. Traci vendrá luego a recoger la bandeja.

                Jensen asintió y se despidió del hombre. No parecía vivir atemorizado ni bajo coacción. ¿Significaba eso que Misha no era tan malo para ser un vampiro?

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Jared se ocultó tras una esquina. Intentó cargar la pistola lo más silenciosamente que pudo pero el puto arma se había encasquillado. Un rugido más parecido al aullido de una bestia herida resonó detrás de él. Respirando hondo se dio la vuelta. Sabía que _eso_ que estaba ahí era un zombi, no tenía la menor duda. Lo que le aterraba de veras era ver quién del campamento había sido infectado. Porque sabía que era alguien del campamento. Estaban dentro de la casa y él había estado de vigilancia en la puerta todos esos días desde que había vuelto. Nada ni nadie que no fuera uno de ellos había entrado. Era alguien de dentro quien había sido atacado, puede que sin darse cuenta y se había infectado.

                Para lo grande que era, Jared se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras lanzaba una patada al aire intentando alejar al zombi. Cuando estuvo a varios metros de distancia analizó al bicho que venía tras él como una bestia enjaulada.

                - Por favor no… tú no…

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                - ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Traci entró en la habitación después de haber llamado  tímidamente.- Vengo a por la bandeja y a mirarte cómo van las curas.

                Jensen sonrió. Esperaba con ansia la visita de la mujer porque se aburría horrores y estaba cansado de pensar y de dormir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

                - Échate hacia atrás.

                Jensen obedeció y se tumbó completamente en la cama. Traci se acercó a la herida de la cadera y la destapó con cuidado.

                - Tiene buena pinta.

                - Pues sigue doliendo bastante –Jensen no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el ombligo a ver a la mujer acercársele con esa pasta marrón apestosa.

                - Es lógico si sabemos que el orificio de la herida casi te atravesaba por completo. Avísame si te hago daño porque no he untado esta cosa antes.

                Jensen la miró.

                - ¿No me lo has curado antes?

                - No, lo hacía Misha.

                Afortunadamente ella estaba ocupada en su herida y así no pudo verle la cara de estupefacción. Misha lo había salvado.  Misha lo había curado. Misha le había dejado su dormitorio… ¿Era Misha dios o qué?

                - ¡Ya está! –Traci volvió a tapar la herida con una venda nueva mientras sonreía satisfecha con ella misma.- La herida del brazo está casi curada y el resto también. Afortunadamente no te van a quedar muchas cicatrices.

                - Traci… -Jensen temía preguntar. No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que él.- ¿Dónde está Misha?

                - La verdad es que no lo sé –Ella lo miró a los ojos y se quedó así, como esperando alguna revelación divina o algo.- Supongo que con Steve o con Lindsay. Hoy hace un día demasiado soleado como para que anden por ahí tan tranquilos.

                Jensen asintió. Aún no había cambiado de opinión con respecto a Misha. No podía y mira que tenía motivos pero… ¡joder, no podía!

                - Tengo que irme –ella se levantó y recogió todas las cosas.- Intentaré venir luego para charlar contigo.

                Jensen se lo agradeció en el alma. Se quedó allí mirando el techo de la habitación hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido. Esta vez el sueño no fue para nada tranquilo ni reparador sino todo lo contrario; seguía en la misma ladera árida de siempre y veía cómo poco a poco los mismos fantasmas de siempre se le iban acercando.

                - ¿Jensen? –su madre lo llamó cuando se acercó a él.- Has sido un niño muy malo.

                Jensen cerró los ojos. _Por favor, otra vez no._

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

                Jared buscó frenéticamente otra arma pero no la tenía. Gran fallo. Últimamente tenía la cabeza en otra parte y si salía de esta, se esmeraría en estar más centrado.

                Un gruñido del zombi le hizo volver a la realidad. La pena le inundó el rostro. Había querido tanto a esa persona…

                Cuando la bestia se abalanzó sobre él, Jared salió corriendo. Esa parte del campamento estaba abandonada y si gritaba nadie lo oiría. Tampoco recordaba que al final de ese pasillo no había nada; ni puertas, ni ventanas, ni armas… Nada. Al verse acorralado contra la pared, se dio la vuelta. El zombi lo miraba con esos ojos blancos y putrefactos, la piel de la cara y el cuello había empezado a caérsele y el olor era insoportable. Con un grito animal se lanzó sobre él.

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Misha llevaba cinco días sin entrar en su habitación. Los demás le iban diciendo cómo iba recuperándose Jensen. Al menos eso fue durante los dos primeros días, porque en los tres siguientes había empezado a empeorar otra vez y ninguno sabía la razón; Las heridas estaban bien curadas, la mayoría sanas del todo y no tenía fiebre. ¿Por qué esa recaída de pronto? Nadie sabía la respuesta, excepto él. Misha sí que sabía lo que le pasaba a Jensen; eran esas malditas pesadillas de los fantasmas de su pasado que lo estaban matando poco a poco. Su propia mente se estaba auto destruyendo.

 

 

                Entró despacio en su habitación para no despertarle. Era media noche y la luna brillaba en lo alto de un cielo estrellado. Jensen se agitaba entre las sábanas, como poseído por algo que no podía ver. Misha dudó si colarse de nuevo en sus sueños y llevarle a otra parte. Quizás Jensen reaccionaría mal. Ya le había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de él o de cualquiera de su especie y él estaba firmemente decidido a que así fuera hasta que se largara de allí. Al menos así había sido hasta que al octavo día Traci lo llamó corriendo porque Jensen no despertaba y había empezado a escupir sangre por la boca mientras dormía.

                - Gracias Traci por avisarme. Yo me ocupo a partir de ahora.

                Traci sabía que esperaba que se fuera pero no quería. Le había cogido cariño a Jensen. Todos esos días había ido hablando con él y ella entendía las razones que tenía para actuar y pensar así, aunque no las compartiera.

                - ¿Se pondrá bien? –su preocupación era sincera. Temía por la vida de su nuevo amigo y en esos últimos días lo había visto recaer de una forma alarmante.

                - Sí –Misha no quiso ser rudo pero la acompañó hacia la puerta del dormitorio.- Te avisaré si necesito algo.

                Y le dio con la puerta en las narices. Cuando se volvió a mirar hacia la cama, Jensen se había incorporado de nuevo y con los ojos en blanco estaba escupiendo sangre sobre su propio pecho.

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Jared estiró la mano a lo justo para detener el ataque del zombi, agarrándolo por el cuello. Intentaba morderle pero no podía; Jared seguía siendo el más fuerte de los dos.

                - No, por favor… -jadeó.- ¡Por qué tú Samantha, joder!

                Samantha era como la mamá del grupo. Siempre había sido una mujer centrada y leal. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera infectado y no hubiera dicho nada? Quizás ni ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta. Un simple arañazo, una mísera gota de sangre en contacto con una herida o mucosa y ya eras un zombi chupador de cerebros. Jared quiso pensar que si algún día eso llegara a pasarle a él, se pegaría un tiro antes de volver al campamento a cargarse a sus compañeros.

                El zombi profundizó el ataque, intentando cogerle por todos los medios. Lanzaba dentelladas al aire con la esperanza de pillar alguna parte del cuerpo de Jared.

                - No, Samantha. Por favor.

                Eso ya no era Samantha y él lo sabía; Era un bicho sediento de ira y sangre. Jared miró alrededor. No había nada con la que poder matarla  y eso era un asunto serio porque era una lucha a muerte. O ella o él. No había otro final posible.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Uno a uno fueron dándole patadas por todo el cuerpo. Jensen seguía enroscado en el suelo intentando protegerse, hasta que llegó un punto en que fue en vano; Los golpes venían de todas direcciones y protegerse con los antebrazos ya no fue suficiente. Una patada sobre su oído derecho lo obligó a cerrar los ojos para evitar que el mundo le diera vueltas. Le comenzó a sangrar pero Jensen no se estaba dando cuenta ya. Estaba mareado y se sentía enfermo. Las personas a las que más había querido en el mundo y que habían muerto lo estaban tratando como si fuera la rata más asquerosa del planeta. Era tan injusto. Él no había tenido la culpa de sus muertes.

 

 

                Misha se sentó a su lado para ponerle dos dedos sobre la frente. En el acto apareció en ese lugar árido y desapacible. Ésta vez le costó algo  más de trabajo encontrar a Jensen porque los valles espartanos  y el sol abrasador se expandían por toda la alucinación. Podían estar en cualquier parte. Agudizó la vista todo lo que pudo. Teniendo en cuenta que la luz del sol le dificultaba actuar con más velocidad, Misha lo vio a lo lejos al cabo de un par de minutos. Corrió hasta él y cuando llegó, los fantasmas aún seguían encima de él. Intentó colarse entre ellos pero ésta vez la alucinación era tan poderosa que no podía hacer nada para apartarles. Todo era provocado por la mente de Jensen y si éste no quería, jamás saldría de allí.

                - ¡Jensen! –Misha intentó hacerse oír por encima de todos los insultos y desprecios que estaba escuchando.- Jensen tienes que oírme. Todo esto es una alucinación.

                Un golpe seco con una bota de montar le dio a Jensen en toda la nariz y ésta comenzó a sangrarle copiosamente.

                - Maldita sea –Misha se sentía impotente. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Jensen le prestara atención?

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Jared empujó a Samantha todo lo que pudo hasta que ésta cayó al suelo, agitando los brazos sin orden ni concierto. Era él o ella. Con un golpe seco, Jared le dio una patada en el estómago que hizo que el zombi rodaras varios metros hacia atrás, hasta quedar boca abajo en medio del pasillo. Sin pensárselo saltó sobre ella, le cogió la larga cabellera rizada que aún conservaba y comenzó a darle golpes contra el suelo. El crujido de huesos rompiéndose y los gritos del animal le taladraban el cerebro pero Jared seguía aporreando la cabeza del zombi. Sabía que si lo soltaba ahora su esfuerzo no habría servido para nada, sin contar que él estaría más cansado para pelear y defenderse.

                Mechones de pelo comenzaron a quedársele en las manos por lo que Jared tuvo que coger la cabeza por ambos lados para seguir machacándole el cráneo contra el suelo.

                - Samantha por favor, perdóname –repetía una y otra vez mientras que con cada crujido que oía notaba que se le iba partiendo el alma un poco más.- Perdóname.

                Finalmente el zombi dejó de gritar y de moverse. Jared paró y esperó varios segundos. Todo alrededor era sangre y masa craneoencefálica. Se puso de pie y se alejó de la escena un par de centímetro. No quería mirarla a la cara, a su amiga, a la que había sido como una madre para él desde que su propia progenitora había muerto cuando él apenas tenía cuatro años.

                - Samant…

                A Jared no le dio tiempo de terminar de decir su nombre porque el zombi se movió de nuevo. Sin pensárselo, Jared levantó la pierna y aplastó con la bota lo poco que quedaba intacto del cerebro del bicho. Un crujido y algo pegajoso se arremolinó contra su bota. Asqueado se alejó un poco, hasta apoyarse contra una pared. Entonces comenzó a vomitar hasta caer de rodillas mientras lloraba por la grotesca muerte de su amiga.

                Esa misma noche quemó el cuerpo y se negó a que nadie viera el cadáver. Revisaron toda la casa y se inspeccionaron los unos a los otros. El resto parecía estar bien pero nunca se sabía. ¿Y si se habían infectado de otra manera que no conocían?

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                - ¡Jensen! –Misha volvió a gritarle. Tenía que hacer o decirle algo para que Jensen lo mirara.- ¡Joder Jensen, mírame!

                Quizás fuera por la voz de Misha, tan grave y real o quizás Jensen reconoció su voz entre todas las demás, el caso es que levantó los ojos y lo miró.

                - ¡Jensen! –Misha intentó acercarse pero no pudo. Tenía que gritarle desde ahí.- ¡Esto es una alucinación! ¡Reacciona!

                Jensen no se movió. Seguía tirado en el suelo intentando protegerse de los golpes. Misha se exasperó por ese comportamiento. ¡Se iba a matar él mismo y no iba a poder hacer nada! La misma rabia e impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada, fue lo que le convirtió en vampiro ante sus ojos. Jensen se le quedó mirando y Misha aprovechó para intentar ganar terreno y si tenía que hacerlo por las malas, que así fuera.

                - ¡Y tú me decías que no eras un cobarde! ¡Ja! –lo incitó.- ¡Eres un estúpido humano más que no merece ser salvado, ni mordido, ni apedreado por sus propios fantasmas!

                - Misha… -resopló entre sus labios resecos.

                - Levántate Jensen y convénceme de que salvarte ha merecido la pena o te juro que te mataré mientras estás aquí luchando contra la nada. Y no solo eso sino que encontraré tu jodido campamento y mataré a todos tus amigos.

                - No –la voz de Jensen se hizo más fuerte.

                - Sí –Misha rió a propósito, para incitarle y hacerle reaccionar.- Será divertido ver cuántos fantasmas son capaces de darte una paliza antes de matarte.

                - Ayúdame –Jensen intentó ponerse de pie pero los golpes se lo impidieron.

                - Cierra los ojos –le aconsejó Misha.- Cierra los ojos y levántate. Ellos no están ahí. No son reales, Jensen.

                Jensen lo intentó pero lo volvieron a tumbar a patadas. Una bota le reventó el labio inferior que le empezó a sangrar copiosamente.

                - Duele demasiado para no ser real –se quejó.

                - Ellos sólo te están dando lo que tú quieres, lo que crees que te mereces. ¡Enfréntales de una puta vez!

                Jensen cerró los ojos. Por el dolor del cuerpo, podía afirmar que tenía un par de costillas rotas, el puente de la nariz deshecho, los labios destrozados y no podía asegurar que el estómago aún estuviera en su sitio. A pesar de todo eso, Jensen se levantó y al primero que enfrentó fue a su padre.

                - No eres real.

                Su padre lo miró a la cara y sonrió.

                - ¿Tengo que pegarte más fuerte para hacerte comprender, hijo? Sabía que eras tonto, lo que no sabía era cuánto lo eras.

                - ¡No le escuches! –Misha intentó hacerse oír en la distancia.

                Jensen decidió creerle.

                - No papá, no eres real, eres producto de mi imaginación. Mi verdadero padre jamás me diría esas cosas –luego se volvió para mirar al resto.- ¡Vosotros tampoco sois reales!

                Uno a uno los fantasmas se pararon a mirarle y uno a uno también desaparecieron hasta dejarle solo con Misha. El vampiro se acercó hasta él, le ayudó a levantarse completamente y lo abrazó. No pudo evitarlo y Jensen aceptó el abrazo. Se sentía extraño abrazándose a él, pero tenía que reconocer que ese vampiro acababa de salvarle la vida.

                - Volverán –Misha se separó de él  levemente y lo miró directamente a los ojos a una distancia tan corta que Jensen pudo notar su aliento en la piel.- Y cuando vuelvan tienes que ser fuerte y convencerte de que todo eso no es real. Así hasta que desaparezcan para siempre.

                Jensen lo miró sin decir nada porque con la mirada lo expresaba todo. Misha lo entendió pero aún así no quiso tentar a su suerte tan pronto.

                - Será mejor que te deje descansar –sonrió.- Estás hecho polvo.

                Jensen sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Misha había desaparecido. Él se quedó más tiempo allí, mirando el horizonte de ese árido lugar. El sitio ya no le parecía tan malo.

 

 

                Misha se levantó de la cama. En la oscuridad observó la expresión de Jensen, ahora relajada y serena. Con calma se levantó y comenzó a limpiarlo todo. Jensen estaba tan agotado que no notaba que Misha lo movía para cambiar las sábanas ni para limpiarle la sangre reseca de la boca y del pecho.

                Cuando todo estuvo en orden, Misha salió de la habitación y lo dejó descansar el resto de la noche.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                - Lo hemos decidido en unanimidad, Jeffrey. Lo siento; partiremos todos a buscar a Jensen.

                Jeffrey miró al resto del campamento. Se habían reunido para decidir quiénes irían a buscar a Jensen y para su sorpresa, todos habían votado permanecer unidos en la búsqueda.

                - Es una mala idea –Jared seguía en sus trece.- En medio de la nada, sin un lugar seguro donde poder descansar y protegernos, estamos vendidos.

                - Yo no opino igual, Jay –Jim se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Estaba cansado de dar vueltas por la habitación de arriba para abajo.- Siempre he dicho que la unión hace la fuerza. Si nos quedamos todos juntos, nos podemos defender todos juntos.

                - Y si nos muerden a uno, nos muerden a todos.

                Las palabras de Jared eran muy duras, pero muy ciertas.

                - Lo justo es que todo el mundo vote –Jeffrey se levantó de su silla y caminó por el salón mirando uno a uno al resto de sus compañeros.- Sabéis que no será fácil y que muchos pueden que no vuelvan. De hecho es muy probable que no volvamos ninguno.

                - Hijo –Jim lo miró cansado. Cansado de esa situación, de la incertidumbre y de esa vida de mierda que le había tocado vivir,- si tengo que morir, prefiero morir defendiéndoos a vosotros que  morir tumbado en mi cama víctima de mis achaques de viejo. Yo voy.

                - Y yo.

                - Y yo.

                - Yo también.

                Uno a uno fueron diciendo que sí. Jared negaba con la cabeza. Eso era un terrible error y lo pagarían muy caro.

                - Supongo que esto es lo que nuestros antepasados llamaban democracia –Jeff los miró a todos.- Partiremos en dos días. Si alguien quiere empezar a rezar, ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo.

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                Jensen llevaba dos días seguidos durmiendo. En esas cuarenta y ocho horas había tenido que volver a enfrentarse con sus fantasmas varias veces. Al principio le costó hacerles frente pero luego comprendió que Misha tenía razón; los fantasmas sólo le decían lo que él tenía miedo que la gente le dijera. Esa tarde se volvía a encontrar allí, en medio de ese terreno árido y casi sin vida. El sol le calentaba la cabeza más de lo normal y juraría que podía sentir algunos cercos de sudor en la ropa pegándosele al cuerpo. A lo lejos vio una persona que se acercaba a buen ritmo. Poco a poco la sombra dejó de ser un enigma para acabar descubriendo la figura de su padre.

                - Hola hijo.

                Jensen hubiera dado un paso hacia atrás pero reconoció algo en la cara de su progenitor; su mirada. Esa era la mirada con la que su padre lo recibía cada vez que llegaba a casa después de una cacería.

                - Hola papá –Jensen tragó saliva nervioso. No quería bajar la guardia porque si volvían a machacarles psicológicamente, no iba a poder superarlo nunca. Lo sabía. Ya estaba muy cansado.

                - Te noto cansado Jensen. ¿No has dormido bien últimamente? –su padre le puso un brazo sobre el hombro y lo dejó ahí.- Ya sabes que el descanso es muy importante para mantenerse con vida.

                A Jensen se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Echaba de menos los sabios consejos de su padre porque ese sí era él, un hombre fuerte, cariño y que compartía todo lo que sabía con los demás.

                - Lo sé –intentó ocultar la emoción que le estaba consumiendo.

                - Yo también he tenido noches así, ¿sabes? Donde das una vuelta y otra y otra más y amanece y sigues con los ojos abiertos, espantados, sabiendo que cualquier despiste, cualquier distracción puede ser letal para ti o los tuyos. Pero irónicamente ese día es el que mejor cazas porque no te da miedo morir y porque sabes que arriesgarías tu vida por tu familia y amigos una y mil veces si fuera preciso.

                Dos lágrimas espesas  y calientes rodaron por los párpados de Jensen. Su padre había muerto así; defendiéndoles de todo mal.

                - Te quiero papá –Jensen se abrazó a su padre y lloró sobre su hombro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, que sentirle otra vez tan cerca era como un sueño hecho realidad.

                - Yo también, hijo. No te rindas nunca –apretó el abrazo un poco más.- Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

                Jensen se quedó así un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo allí en medio. Se sentía en paz consigo mismo y ahora lo veía todo con otros ojos.

 

 

 

                - ¿Dónde estamos? –Jensen miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una calle muy larga rodeado de personas por todas partes con acento y pintas un tanto extrañas. Misha estaba a su lado, observando la reacción de él.

                - Estamos en el mercado de Candem, en Londres.

                Jensen abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Cuando era niño había leído un libro que cayó en sus manos sobre Londres y siempre quiso ir allí. Ahora podía creerse que estaba allí aunque fuera en un sueño.

                - ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

                Jensen asintió y ambos comenzaron a andar por la acera. Todas las cosas brillantes y con colores estridentes atraía la atención de Jensen. Misha bromeó con eso y se pararon en muchos puestecitos para responder a las miles de preguntas que el otro le hacía. Ninguno podía decir a ciencia cierta cuántos puestos vieron, en cuántas tiendas entraron y cuántas horas echaron allí. Jensen parecía feliz y relajado y Misha lo era también.

                Poco a poco las tiendas se fueron acabando y llegaron al final de la calle. Habían caminado un montón y había menos personas. Unas nubes, que parecían haberse contenido durante todo el día, comenzaron a descargar el agua que habían retenido durante todo el día. El cielo se puso gris y la gente desapareció al instante, encontrando algún bar o tienda donde refugiarse del creciente aguacero. Misha caminó para refugiarse bajo el toldo de una tienda esotérica. Un sospechoso olor a incienso y aroma de opio salían de la puerta. El escaparate era un manto precioso de cartas del tarot, runas y velas de colores. Cuando dejó de mirar el cristal, Misha se volvió para buscar a Jensen. Éste seguía en medio de la acera, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mirando al cielo y viendo llover.

                - Te estás mojando.

                Jensen se volvió hacia él. Tenía la cara llena de gotitas y el pelo mojado. Las pecas parecían haber cobrado vida.

                - Lo sé –caminó hacia él lentamente. No le importaba la lluvia.- Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía llover que no sabía cuánto lo había echado de menos.

                Misha lo vio acercarse hasta pararse muy cerca de él. Jensen se estaba poniendo como una sopa.

                - Gracias.

                - ¿Por la lluvia? –Misha sonrió.- Siento desilusionarte pero no soy tan poderoso como para hacer llover.

                - No –Jensen sonrió y se cara se volvió más encantadora si eso era posible.- Por todo esto, por enseñarme tu mundo, por tener paciencia con mis preguntas y sobre todo por haberme dado otra oportunidad después de lo mal que me porté contigo. He sido un capullo.

                Misha lo vio enrojecer y sonrió. Le quedaba bien el color rojo sobre las mejillas.

                - ¿Quién ha dicho que te he perdonado? –sonrió.- Aún puedo vengarme cuando menos te lo esperes. Quizás ahora mismo esté tramando algo contra ti.

                Jensen lo miró con una ceja levantada. Sabía que el vampiro mentía. Ya había llegado a conocerle y conocía esa cara. Con un descaro que no sabía que tenía, se acercó mucho más a él, hasta que ambos cuerpos estuvieron  pegados y sus bocas se rozaron casi por _casualidad._

                - Tu maquiavélico plan para doblegarme y someterme a ti no es necesario porque creo que ya he caído en tus redes –Jensen se acercó a él mucho más hasta casi fundirse en uno.- Y créeme que no me hace ni pizca de gracia pero es así, Misha; te necesito.

                Jensen se acercó los escasos milímetros que sus labios necesitaban para estar juntos y lo besó. Realmente no sabía si el vampiro buscaba lo mismo que él, pero algo le decía que sí. Por la forma en que Misha aceptó y devolvió el beso, Jensen supo que sí. Fue un beso suave, tranquilo y agradable. Sin quererlo, Jensen se separó de esos labios grandes y sensuales. Quizás una parte dentro de él estaba sorprendido de que el vampiro se dejara besar. Más sorprendente fue que  Misha volviera a besarle, ésta vez con más pasión, hundiendo su lengua en la boca del rubio haciendo que ambas se rozaran y un millón de sensaciones explotaran en ellos. Con calma se separaron y Misha lo  examinó  atentamente, buscando cualquier expresión en su cara.

                - ¿Nunca te han besado? –Misha lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear.

                Jensen no apartó la mirada.

                - Nunca me han besado como me has besado tú.

 

 

 

                Misha se despertó. Aún seguía siendo de noche y algo de viento se colaba en la habitación. Se había quedado dormido sobre la cama al lado de Jensen cuando lo había llevado a ver Londres. De pronto el beso volvió  a la mente. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Él no tenía ni idea de que a Jensen le pudiera gustar en algo después de todo lo que había pasado y Jensen… ¿Jensen cómo podía saber que a él le gustaban los hombres? Nunca había sido amanerado ni iba por ahí insinuándose ni nada por el estilo. Cierto es que era muy expresivo al hablar y movía mucho las manos, pero eso ya lo hacía cuando era humano y aún estaba casado con Victoria, aunque esa historia era muy antigua y no venía a cuento.

                Un suave movimiento al otro lado de la cama hizo que centrara su mirada en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Jensen, que aunque aún estaba dormido, deslizaba una mano para bajar las sábanas y alejarlas de él. Una creciente erección quedó expuesta cuando apartó toda la ropa de él y su cuerpo desnudo quedó al descubierto. Misha lo miró con ansia porque Jensen tenía un cuerpo que no podía ser mirado de otra manera y si encima estaba empezando a masturbarse, la visión no podía ser más completa.

                El vampiro levantó la mirada hacia su cara pensando quizás que se había despertado, pero no era así; Jensen estaba dormido, posiblemente en fase REM y estaba escenificando todo lo que estaba soñando. Había llevado la mano hacia su pene y había comenzado a masturbarse. Misha lo miraba sin creérselo y pensó que él, un vampiro que lo había visto todo en ciento cincuenta y nueve años, no le iba a afectar ver a un tío masturbándose a su lado. Claro que no estaba mirando a un tío cualquiera. Jensen no era ciertamente uno más y sólo le bastó que embistiera con las caderas contra su propia mano para que el cuerpo de Misha también reaccionara y se empalmara al instante.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**


	5. THE HOUSE RULES

 

 **Título:** Wind of change (5/11)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que era sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson (Steve Carlson ^^) y David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Si me acabáis odiando lo comprenderé. En este capi encontraréis sexorro, lloros, lágrimas, momentos triste y algo de suspense. Y no, todo eso NO ocurre cuando se corre Jensen ^^.

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 **Dedicatoria:** a Almeara, que ha dado un por cuuuuuuuuulo porque salga el Kane. ¡¡¡Aquí lo tienes chata, a ver qué haces con él!!!

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 **[Capítulo 5:  “THE HOUSE RULES”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvRowiuG0Is) **

 

Lo siento, no he encontrado el video con la letra adjunta. Si alguien quiere saber de qué va, [pincha aquí](http://artists.letssingit.com/christian-kane-lyrics-the-house-rules-7mv5j97)

 

 

                Jensen se acariciaba de arriba abajo. Con el dedo pulgar se frotó el glande para esparcir la humedad de la punta al resto del miembro. La mano resbaló mejor y la fricción se hizo más satisfactoria. Un pequeño jadeo se le escapó de entre los labios a la par que arremetía contra sí mismo. Los movimientos ondulantes de su cuerpo eran tan descarados y tan sexis que Misha dudaba de poder olvidar esa escena alguna vez en su larga vida. Jensen había doblado un poco las piernas y se ayudaba así a subir las caderas. Los musculosos muslos se le tensionaban cuando movía las caderas en ese erótico vaivén. Su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender una oleada de calor que podía haber incendiado la habitación entera. Misha no pudo evitar convertirse en vampiro. Respiró hondo y a cada poro de su piel le llegó el olor de Jensen, su sudor, su piel. La sangre corriendo por sus venas le llenó los oídos. El ruido de esa mano contra su miembro… Jensen aceleró el ritmo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada mientras las venas del cuello se le marcaban una a una, llenas de vida y de sangre que recorría todo su cuerpo. Soltando una exclamación profunda acabó corriéndose contra su propio estómago mientras seguía jadeando y haciendo sonidos obscenos con la garganta. Misha agarró la sábana con una mano en un fútil intento por dominarse. Sabía que no podría contenerse. ¡Deseaba tanto hacerle el amor, lamerle, penetrarle! Y por eso tenía que largarse de allí inmediatamente. No quería que Jensen se despertara y lo viera convertido en un vampiro medio loco echado sobre él lamiendo cada gotita de semen que aún le quedaba sobre el cuerpo.

  

  1. Estiró el brazo y con la mano libre se apoyó contra la pared. Echó la cabeza hacia delante, apoyándolo sobre el brazo y cerró los ojos. Las imágenes de Jensen le llegaron como un flash, tan reales, como si estuvieran pasando en ese mismo instante y no varios segundos atrás que le asustó. Los sonidos de la garganta de Jensen le seguían rebotando en el cerebro. 
  



                Jadeos, murmullos, la sangre correr, su respiración entrecortada, el sonido de su mano masturbándose, la voz de Jensen hablando bajito…

                Misha cayó de rodillas mientras se corría. Los colmillos se le clavaron en el labio inferior y un regusto a sangre le bajó por la garganta. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió el calor de su semen esparcirse por la mano. Ahogó un gruñido y durante varios minutos se quedó así, tembloroso y muerto de miedo porque si ver a Jensen tocándose le había provocado todo eso, ¿qué sería de él si en algún momento llegaran a más?

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                Apenas quedaba una hora para que amaneciera y Misha aún estaba en el torreón del campamento divisando todo alrededor. Varios zombis a lo lejos hacían algo de ruido, pero no le preocupaba; estaban a demasiada distancia y no podían saber de la existencia de Jensen, David y Traci desde donde estaban. A la noche siguiente con más calma iría a buscarles para matarlos. Ahora ya no le daba tiempo.

                De pronto su olfato de cazador se puso en alerta. Lo olió antes de verlo y todos sus sentidos de vampiro se agudizaron. Sin pensárselo se subió al borde de la barandilla y saltó hacia abajo. La distancia no era grande y Misha tenía bastantes años de prácticas. El vampiro cayó de pie con bastante gracia, doblando levemente las rodillas.

                - ¿Qué haces aquí? –Misha miraba la figura que tenía delante de él.

                - Alguien se dejó abierta la puerta de mi jaula y me he escapado –Mark movió los pies perezosamente, levantando una nube de polvo alrededor de ellos.- ¿Me echaste de menos?

                - Vete.

                - No.

                - Dame a Jensen.

                - No.

                Ambos vampiros se miraron con odio. Mantenían la boca cerrada pero con la mente se lo decían todo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el resto de los integrantes del campamento estaban en la puerta de la casa. Jensen inclusive. Se había puesto unos pantalones de Misha que le quedaban pecaminosamente estrechos.

                Mark lo miró. Aspiró el aire de la noche. Primero repasó con la mirada a Jensen y luego a Misha, mientras seguía _olfateando_ el ambiente. Luego sonrió con una sonrisilla picarona en el rostro. Misha supo que el vampiro olió el sexo en el ambiente. Él también podía oler a Jensen a distancia. Era tan cautivador que le embriagaba todos los sentidos. Seguramente su propio olor también lo habría delatado.

                - Vaya. Qué… interesante –Mark caminó un paso hacia delante.

                - Vete, Mark.

                - Ya te he dicho lo que quiero –el rubio puso una sonrisilla falsa en la boca.

                - Y yo ya te he dicho que no ¿o es que no me has oído?

                Mark torció el gesto y se volvió para mirar a Jensen. No hizo ningún ademán de acercarse a él porque sabía que Misha se le echaría encima sin pensárselo. Los había olfateado y aunque los olores no estaban mezclados, sabía que el que ambos olieran a sexo significaba algo.

                - ¿Sabes, Jensen? He ido al campamento que me mandaste, al de Idaho. Al llegar allí me di cuenta que era un campamento señuelo. No eres tan listo, ¿lo sabías? Así que indagué y llegué a tu verdadero campamento, el de Salem –Mark hizo una pausa, esperando la reacción de Jensen cuando le contara las noticias que traía.- ¿Y sabes qué? Ha sido arrasado. Había manchas de sangre y caos por todas partes.

                - ¡Mientes! –Jensen ladró y su voz retumbó en el cielo aún estrellado.

                - Compruébalo si no me crees –Mark ni se inmutó. Estaba contando la verdad.- La única pena es que no haya sido yo el que se haya dado el festín con tus amigos.

                - Eres un hijo de perra… -Jensen avanzó varios pasos pero Steve y David  lo detuvieron.

                Mark rió.

                - Creo que esto es tuyo, Jensen –Mark se llevó una mano al bolsillo.- Cógelo. Y le lanzó fuertemente una daga al pecho. El afilado metal cruzó el aire dando vueltas hasta que finalmente se clavó en el hombro de Misha, que se había puesto delante de Jensen para evitar eso precisamente. No podían fiarse de Mark. Eso lo tenía bien aprendido. Y no había fallado en sus predicciones.

                - Qué… diablos –Misha cayó al suelo atontado. El grupo se arremolinó alrededor de él. Con ayuda, Misha volvió a ponerse en pie y se sacó la daga. Un inconfundible olor a veneno le inundó las fosas nasales. Tomaína. Misha levantó la cabeza para mirar a ese hijo de puta.- Siempre te ha gustado jugar sucio, ¿no?

                Mark subió ambas cejas. ¿Qué se responde a eso cuando uno es un cabrón con mayúsculas? Misha también había aprendido varias cosas en todos esos años. Se llevó la mano hacia la cinturilla del pantalón, sacó una pistola y con una precisión envidiable apretó el gatillo. Una bala se le clavó en el corazón.

                - ¿Una bala, Misha? ¿En serio? –Mark se reía a carcajadas. Una bala no  le hacía daño alguno a los vampiros.

                De pronto Mark dejó de reírse y se miró el pecho. Una pequeña astilla sobresalía de entre la ropa. Con sangre fría se metió los dedos y se sacó la bala, que era parcialmente de madera. Levantó la cabeza hacia Misha, muy cabreado.

                - ¡Eres un hijo de puta! Te voy a….

                Mark no terminó la amenaza cuando algo le saltó sobre la espalda. Mark intentó defenderse pero la bestia, que parecía ser un lobo, era muy fuerte y él estaba algo debilitado por los trozos de madera que tenía clavados en el corazón. Se sacó otra daga que tenía guardada y se la intentó clavar. La bestia se movió y logró zafarse del apuñalamiento, pero no pudo librarse de que le abriera una brecha con la punta del metal a lo largo de toda la espalda. El lobo aulló y mordió a Mark en el antebrazo.

                Sabiendo que no podía defenderse y que estaba en desventaja, Mark se libró del ataque y desapareció en la noche.

                Todos se quedaron mirando al lobo, que los observaba jadeante y sin moverse. Si la daga con la que lo habían herido tenía el mismo veneno que tenía  la de Misha, tenía que estar sufriendo un dolor atroz.

                Misha se acercó a él. Seguía con la mano en el hombro y aunque no estaba mortalmente herido, la tomaína era muy dañina.

                - Transfórmate –la voz le salió áspera y ruda, señal del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

                Jensen pensó que se había vuelto loco. ¿Le estaba hablando a un animal?

                - Transfórmate –repitió, ésta vez con peor voz.- ¿Quién eres?

                El lobo se sentó y se le quedó mirando. Al cabo de unos segundos  su piel comenzó a cambiar y a transformarse. El pelo marrón y largo fue desapareciendo de la mayor parte de su cuerpo. En poco rato un tío ancho y grande apareció ante ellos, pelo suelo y mirada amenazadora. Tenía los labios apretados y un ceño fruncido que podía rivalizar con el de Misha mil veces. Las fosas de la nariz se abrían y cerraban rítmicamente, señal de lo enfadado que estaba y del dolor de la herida que estaba sufriendo. Cuando la transformación a humano se realizó por completo, un tío de casi uno ochenta y totalmente desnudo se quedó  ahí parado  delante de todo el mundo. Lo curioso es que no parecía contrariado por su evidente estado de desnudez, señal del concepto del decoro que debía de tener ese tipo. El hombre lobo observaba a Misha, lo analizaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Finalmente, con una expresión aburrida en la cara, habló.

                - Soy Christian Kane. ¿Quién eres tú?

 

 

 

 

 _[Lo siento, tenía que poner al “lobito” en directo.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBFpyFgC3KY) _

_[¿No es preciosa su voz?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBFpyFgC3KY) _

_[¿No le sobra mucha ropa?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBFpyFgC3KY) _

_[=D](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBFpyFgC3KY) _

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Jensen entró en la habitación que había sido suya durante todos esos días. Sabía que Misha estaba dentro, por eso había entrado. El vampiro  se había quitado la camisa y se curaba con dificultad la herida del hombro. Con la mano contraria apretaba la herida para sacar la sangre infectada de veneno que había empezado a quemar la piel. Con cada gota que salía, un humillo salía del orificio y Misha apretaba contra sí fuertemente  para no gritar y bajar a buscar a ese hijo de perra y partirle la cara.

                - ¿Te ayudo? –Jensen cerró la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia su  lado.

                Misha levantó la cabeza y lo miró, luego asintió, lo que hizo que Jensen se acercara a él. Llevaba una antorcha en la mano porque la habitación estaba tapiada a cal y canto; fuera lucía un sol achicharrante para un vampiro.

                - Dime qué tengo que hacer.

                - ¿Tienes alguna herida en las manos?

                Jensen se miró las manos. No había nada.

                - Bien –Misha apartó un trozo de venda de la herida y un chorro de sangre coagulada le resbaló por el pecho,- porque el veneno es letal si entra en contacto con la sangre o con las mucosas. Luego tienes que lavarte las manos muy bien.

                - De acuerdo–Jensen quería ayudar ya y que dejara de darle indicaciones. La herida tenía muy mala pinta.- ¿Ese olor y la sangre coagulada es normal?

                - Con este veneno sí. Lo que hace es pudrir los tejidos y la sangre a mucha más velocidad que la normal. Si te hubiera dado a ti posiblemente tu organismo aún debilitado no lo habría soportado –Misha se limpió la sangre del pecho y le tendió un trapo limpio.- Tienes que apretar un poco  hacia dentro y luego hacia fuera. Como si estuvieras extrayendo una astilla de la piel.

                - Bien –Jensen se acercó y puso ambas manos a los lados de la herida.

                - No acerques la cara y asegúrate de que no te cae en los labios, los ojos o lo que sea.

                Jensen asintió. Misha lo  miró en silencio esperando a que Jensen se pusiera manos a la obra. No sólo estaba el tema del veneno sino  la  sangre de vampiro que podía convertirle en uno de ellos sin quererlo, aunque eso era poco probable porque tendría que beber más de la que saldría a modo de chorro de la herida.

                Sin pensarlo más, Jensen apretó  los dedos contra la herida y un chorro coagulado de sangre salió del orificio para deslizarse sobre la piel de Misha.

                - ¿Es normal que huela como una rata topo putrefacta? –Jensen arrugó la nariz pero siguió apretando.

                - Sí –Misha respondió entre dientes mientras se limpiaba el pecho con otro paño.- Gracias. Tienes que seguir haciéndolo hasta que la sangre salga roja y brillante. Eso indicará que el veneno ha sido expulsado.

                Jensen movió la cabeza en señal de que lo había escuchado y siguió apretando la herida. Sangre coagulada y muerta no paraba de salir. No quería ni pensar lo que le hubiera hecho a él si le hubieran envenenado con esa cosa. Posiblemente ya estaría muerto.

                Al cabo de un rato, sangre roja y brillante comenzó a brotar entre sus dedos. Jensen sonrió. Olía a sangre pero al menos no era esa cosa tan asquerosa.

                - Al fin –Jensen esperó a que Misha le dijera el siguiente paso.- Supongo que habrá que echar algo para que no se infecte.

                - Sí –Misha se sentó en el borde de la cama  a la par que le tendía la misma cosa apestosa que le habían puesto a él en sus heridas.- Aunque los vampiros nos curamos más rápidamente las heridas, cualquier ayuda siempre es buena. Ya sabes cómo va.

                - Ya –Jensen se puso de cuclillas delante de él, se untó un poco de pasta en el dedo y se acercó a la herida.- Sabes que escuece un poco, ¿no?

                - Lo sé –Misha hizo una mueca con la cara y miró hacia otro lado.

                Jensen trató la herida con cuidado, esparciendo el ungüento por toda la zona. Misha volvió la cabeza para mirarse el hombro afectado.

                - Tienes… ermmm –el vampiro dudó unos instantes,- tienes que introducir un poco el dedo para que la crema penetre bien.

                Jensen levantó los ojos pero no miró nada realmente. Ese comentario le había parecido tan erótico que estuvo demasiado ocupado intentando  no empalmarse y que no se le notara otra cosa.

                - ¿Así? –se relamió los labios levemente, que de pronto se habían secado como por arte de magia.

                - Sí, sólo un poco –Misha hizo una mueca de dolor al notar la puntita del dedo de Jensen hurgándole en la herida.- Así. Gracias.

                Jensen se limpió los dedos en el trapo que tenía el vampiro entre las manos.

                - Gracias.

                Misha levantó las cejas, asombrado.

                - Te tendría que dar las gracias yo a ti por ayudarme con la herida.

                - No me refería a eso y lo sabes –Jensen se puso de rodillas, los brazos los apoyó sobre las piernas  flexionadas de Misha.- Tengo que agradecerte tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar.

                - Jensen de verdad, no tienes que…

                - Quiero hacerlo –Jensen se irguió sobre las rodillas, dejando las manos sobre las piernas del vampiro. Involuntariamente comenzó a acariciarle sin darse cuenta.- Tengo que agradecerte que me hayas salvado de Mark… dos veces. Que me hayas hospedado en tu casa, alimentado, cuidado y  tratado como a uno más y yo, desgraciado de mí, me he comportado como un capullo  sin miramientos.

                - En serio, no hay necesidad de esto, Jensen. Está bien.

                - No Misha, yo... –subió las manos hasta las caderas del vampiro para luego deslizarlas por detrás de su espalda. Acercó los labios a los de él y cuando apenas faltaban unos milímetros para llegar, la cabeza de Jensen comenzó a dar vueltas. Se vio en una calle, llovía, Misha estaba allí. Se besaron.- Esto me recuerda a algo.

                Misha se le quedó mirando pero no se movió. Esperaba a que Jensen terminara de recordar, si es que lo hacía.

                - Tú y yo, hemos estado en Londres. Nos besamos y yo… -Jensen se calló a tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a decir que ese beso lo puso tan cachondo que se había masturbado pensando en él y que se había despertado con la mano en las pelotas y todo el estómago manchado. Lo que Jensen no sabía es que Misha  lo había visto todo.- Nos hemos besado antes. ¿Cómo?

                La mejor respuesta a eso era besarle otra vez. Entonces Misha  lo hizo; terminó de acercarse a él los pocos milímetros que los separaban y lo besó. Le mordió los  labios, instándole a entreabrirlos un poco y poder colarse así dentro de ellos. Jensen se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a las sensaciones. Miles de sensaciones, recuerdos, olores, sabores, imágenes, le llenaron la mente y el cuerpo. Se levantó del suelo lentamente, desdobló una rodilla y luego otra, para acabar subiéndose encima de la cama, sobre Misha, poniendo ambas piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. El resto del cuerpo lo echó para delante, obligando a Misha a tumbarse sobre su espalda y seguir besándole.

                Mientras se besaban, Jensen recordó el parque de atracciones, la noria, la comida, el cine, Londres, sus fantasmas, Misha. Misha. Misha.

                Subió las manos por su costado, haciendo que el vampiro levantara los brazos. Al hacerlo, el hombro herido se resintió y Misha no pudo evitar soltar un quejido entre sus labios. Jensen se separó para mirarle.

                - Joder, lo siento –no parecía para nada arrepentido.- Creo que se me ha ido la cosa un poco de las manos.

                Misha sonrió pero no dijo nada. Aún jadeaba y tenía a Jensen sentado sobre sus caderas.

                - Misha –Jensen lo miró. No hizo ningún ademán por levantarse de donde estaba sentado.- ¿Cómo?

                - Supongo que voy a tener que explicártelo todo desde el principio pero antes me gustaría decirte una cosa.

                Jensen lo miraba esperando ansioso sus palabras.

                - No te fíes nada de lo que te haya dicho Mark. Posiblemente todo lo que te haya dicho sea mentira y quiera tenderte una trampa. O a tu campamento.

                - Ya lo había pensado y tengo que volver –Jensen se quedó mirando a un punto indefinido detrás de Misha. Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía ver algo que no estaba ocurriendo realmente.- Primero porque tengo que saber la verdad, tanto si están vivos como muertos y segundo porque ellos me necesitan. Tengo que volver cuanto antes.

                - Lo sé –Misha lo miró y por un segundo se quedó perdido en ese rostro joven pero a la vez tan viejo, tan cansado de luchar y de enfrentarse a todo,- y me gustaría ayudarte. Déjame ir contigo, Jensen. No sabes si pueden necesitar más ayuda de la que tú puedas ofrecerles. Si vamos varios de nosotros quizás podríamos ayudar en algo.

                Jensen lo miró asombrado y Misha mal interpretó esa mirada fija y penetrante que el otro había puesto sobre él.

                - Bueno, eso sí confías en mi –se lamió los labios, señal que se sentía algo inseguro.- Entenderé que no me quieras dar las señales exactas de tu campamento.

                - Misha –Jensen lo miró más fijamente.- Cállate.

                El vampiro se hubiera esperado cualquier  reacción menos esa. La siguiente fue aún más inesperada porque Jensen se agachó de nuevo sobre él y le dio el beso más tierno que se podía haber dado alguna vez sobre la faz de la tierra.

                - Si no confío en ti a estas alturas –Jensen se separó apenas unos milímetros para hablar,- tienes mi permiso para matarme a palos.

                Misha rió y unas adorables arruguitas le enmarcaron el rostro.

                - Bien. En cuanto me haya repuesto de la herida saldremos hacia tu campamento –Misha relajó el cuerpo sobre la cama.- Quizás ahora sea un buen momento para explicarte lo de los sueños.

                Jensen negó con la cabeza. Esa negativa alertó al vampiro. ¿Y si no le creía nada? Misha ya se estaba preparando un millón de maneras de demostrarle que lo que decía era verdad cuando Jensen le puso un dedo sobre los labios y con ese simple gesto lo mandó callar.

                - Eso puede esperar. Hay otra cosa mucho más importante que quiero resolver contigo.

                Y lo besó. Así estuvieron bastante rato, hasta que Misha comenzó a explicarle lo de los sueños. Entonces Jensen lo volvió a besar y la conversación quedó aplazada hasta más tarde.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                - Si no te estás quieto, no podré curarte -Lindsay volvió a zarandear a Christian para que se diera la vuelta y dejara curarle la herida de la espalda.- Hay que sacar el veneno. Menos mal que sólo te ha rozado.

                - No sabía que las vampiritas eran tan mandonas.

                - Ni yo que los hombres lobos aullaran de dolor con un simple rasguño en la espalda.

                Kane se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, importándole una mierda que estuviera desnudo y que su cuerpo se estuviera _animando._

                - También aullamos de placer. Si quieres te lo demuestro –se acercó mucho a ella, hasta pegarse a su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello y la olfateó.- Hueles a sexo.

                - Y tú a roña –Lindsay sonrió y se alejó de él. La llevaba clara ese tío si pensaba que con un par de frasecillas aprendidas se la iba a llevar al huerto.- Hay que presionar la herida para que salga el veneno y no puedo hacerlo porque tengo una herida en la mano que no ha cicatrizado. Llamaré a Steve para que lo haga.

                Kane no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando la vampira ya se había ido. Se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba, cómo movía el trasero al caminar. Sus ojos celestes y rasgados se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde había salido, hasta que un tío enorme y con pinta de chulo entró por ella y le bloqueó la visión.

                - Date la vuelta –Steve traía ya en las manos las vendas para curarle.

                Christian lo miró de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada.

                - Sin ofender colega, pero no eres mi tipo.

                - Seré rápido –Steve dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y lo miró,- aunque si prefieres los preliminares…

                - ¡Ni de coña! –Christian acabó por darse la vuelta y no porque le gustara someterse, sino porque el veneno le estaba quemando viva la espalda,- pero como note que te arrimas aunque sea levemente a mi culo, te arrancaré la cabeza y me la comeré.

                - Tranquilo, lobito –sonrió,- tienes demasiado pelo para mi gusto.

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                - ¡Corre Jeffrey, coño!

                Jeffrey corrió como una bala detrás de Jensen. El campamento había sido atacado en medio de la noche por varios zombis y habían echado a correr dejando muchas de las cosas de supervivencia atrás.  Podía oír los motores de las camionetas pero no encontraba el camino para seguirles. Jared iba delante, había oído su voz y ojalá él supiera guiarse en medio de la oscuridad porque ahora mismo estaba completamente perdido.

                - ¡Jared, el niño! –la voz de Jim resonó entre la oscuridad. Sabía que estaba cerca pero no sabía dónde exactamente.- ¡Van a coger a Colin!

                - ¡Colin! –Jared gritó llamando al niño. Ya habían puesto a salvo a las mujeres. Robert y Chad las tenían resguardadas en las camionetas. Ahora faltaba el niño. No podían permitirse perder a otro. Ellos eran el futuro.- ¡Colin! ¿Dónde estás?

                - ¡Jared! –la vocecilla del niño sonó por su izquierda. Jared corrió hacia él con la antorcha en la mano.

                - ¡Jeff, por aquí! –le gritó para que le siguiera.

                Jeffrey seguía el escaso haz de luz que la antorcha de Jared dejaba mientras corría. Se sorprendió de llegar hacia él en apenas unos segundos con la ventaja que éste le llevaba. Allí ya estaban Jim y Richard, ambos intentando alejar a Colin de un zombi. Richard cargó la pistola y con una puntería admirable derribó al zombi. Aunque no le dio de lleno en la cabeza, fue lo suficiente preciso para que el bicho cayera al suelo y Jim lo rematara acercándose a él.

                - ¡Corre Colin! –le gritó al niño mientras le daba con la culata al segundo zombi en la cara. Ya habían matado a once zombis esa noche y el cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en él.

                El zombi seguía gritando furioso contra ese humano que se resistía a dejarse comer. Jim volvió a golpearle repetidas veces. El zombi se movía  a gran velocidad y el viejo no había terminado de cargar el arma para dispararle. Le dio otro golpe, ésta vez con el codo. El bicho pareció enfadarse más, reaccionó inesperadamente, alargó la mano y arañó a Jim en el brazo. Finalmente el viejo se volvió y le disparó en toda la cara salpicándolo todo alrededor de él.

                El silencio se hizo y la quietud de la noche los envolvió.

                - Richard, lleva al niño a las camionetas y espera allí.

                El hombre aceptó las palabras de Jim. Cargó la pistola, cogió al niño de la mano y desaparecieron a lo lejos. Jeffrey y Jared lo miraron, ambos mudos y sin poder creerse aún cómo había terminado todo.

                - Bueno –Jim se miró la herida fea y abultada que tenía en el brazo.- Creo que éste es mi fin.

                - Jim –una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de Jared.- No, Jim; tiene que haber otra solución. Quizás si actuamos cuanto antes podamos…

                - No se lo pongas más difícil, Jared –Jeffrey se acercó al viejo y lo abrazó.- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

                Jeffrey abrió los brazos para abrazar a Jared, que se acercaba a él muy emocionado. Joder, no era justo; primero Samantha, luego Jim. ¿Cuántos más iban a caer en esa loca encrucijada de vivos contra muertos?

                - Voy a irme allí detrás y me pegaré un tiro ¿sabéis? No quiero esperar a convertirme en una cosa de esas, porque pueden pasar horas o incluso días. ¿Para qué vamos a aplazar lo inevitable y exponernos todos?

                Jeffrey asintió comprendiéndole. Jared miraba hacia otro lado. No quería, no podía dejarle marchar así.

                - Jeffrey hazme un favor –Jim había comenzado a andar cuando se acordó de algo.

                - El que quieras Jim. Dime.

                - Cuando me haya pegado el tiro, ven y quémame. No quiero que esos hijos de puta se alimenten con nada mío.

                Jeffrey asintió. Una lagrimita se le escapó y le rodó por la mejilla hasta que desapareció en la comisura de su boca.

                - Te lo prometo, Jim. Lo haré –Jeffrey respiró hondo y contuvo las otras lágrimas que le estaban quemando los ojos. No quería que lo último que viera su amigo de él fueran sus lágrimas.- Te quiero y te prometo que tu nombre jamás será olvidado.

                Jim asintió emocionándose un poco. Jared volvió a acercarse a él y lo abrazó desconsoladamente con los ojos vidriosos y esforzándose por no llorar.

                - Ánimo Jared –irónicamente Jim lo consoló a él cuando tendría que haber sido al revés.- Confío en ti y sé que no me defraudarás.

                Jared asintió, limpiándose todas las lágrimas del rostro que inevitablemente se le habían escapado.

                - Te estaré vigilando y si no lo cumples vendré y te patearé el culo - bromeó el viejo. Se alejó de ellos y los miró por última vez.- Os quiero, chicos.

                Segundos después desapareció por una esquina y un disparó sonó en medio de la noche. Ambos se quedaron ahí un par de segundos, intentando asimilar la situación. Jeffrey fue el primero en reaccionar.

                - Creo que lo mejor será que me acerque antes de que esos cabrones huelan la sangre y vengan en manada.

                - Voy contigo.

                - ¿Seguro? –Jeffrey se volvió hacia él.- Sé lo unido que estabas a Jim. Entiendo que no…

                - Quiero hacerlo –fue lo último que dijo Jared en toda la noche y durante los siguientes tres días.

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Misha le contó todo a Jensen. Éste había acabado recordando los sueños; desde la niña del cine y de ahí esa cosa rosa que llevaba en el dedo y que no sabía cómo se había materializado, hasta el sabor de los nachos con queso en el parque de atracciones.

                - ¿Cómo es posible entonces que esto haya llegado a mi dedo? –Jensen se sacó el fino anillo de plástico rosa del meñique y lo miró.

                Misha se encogió de hombros.

  

  1.                 - No tengo ni idea porque jamás me ha pasado. Tengo el poder de volver a sitios donde he estado pero nunca he podido traerme nada de vuelta –cogió el anillo de manos de Jensen      y lo examinó. Era un simple aro de plástico.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?
  



                - No lo sé. Me desperté y ahí estaba –Jensen lo miró a los ojos. De pronto se le había ocurrido algo.- Quizás esta niña al darme su anillo, modificara su futuro y algo haya cambiado… ¿Y si probamos con algún momento crucial en la historia? A lo  mejor así logramos que el mundo no acabe así.

                Misha negó con la cabeza automáticamente.

                - Eso ya lo he intentado yo. Sólo somos partícipes, no alteramos ni el futuro ni el pasado. Posiblemente si mañana volviéramos a ese mismo día del cine y no nos sentamos al lado de la niña, su vida seguirá igual, lleve el anillo o no. Son solo sueños, Jensen. Nada más.

                Jensen siguió pensando. Para ser sueños eran tan reales que dolía pensar que tenían todo eso y que no podían hacer nada, tan solo soñar.

                - Soñar está bien –Misha parecía haberle leído la mente.- Te evades de este mundo de mierda en el que estamos.

                -¿Cómo llegaste a ser un vampiro? –Jensen sentía realmente empezar a hacerle preguntas al azar, sin orden ni lógica, pero es que tenía tantas preguntas en mente que no sabía por cuál empezar realmente.

                Misha miró hacia otro lado. Se había levantado para ponerse una camisa y luego se había vuelto a tumbar, amoldando bien una almohada bajo la cabeza. Jensen se  había sentado a su lado mientras hablaban.

                - Es… una larga historia que no me apetece recordar ahora –Misha no quería hablar de ese momento tan traumático, ni de Victoria, ni de nada de lo que había hecho durante su primera etapa de vampiro.- No fui precisamente una hermanita de la caridad.

                - Está bien –Jensen permaneció en silencio. No quería presionar a Misha.- Cuéntame lo que quieras entonces.

                Misha meditó varios segundos antes de seguir hablando.

                - Como ya sabes me llamo Misha Collins. Nací el veinte de agosto de mil novecientos setenta y cuatro –sonrió recordando lo viejo que era.- He sido carpintero, panadero, pintor, fabricante de velas, he ido a la universidad… Hasta que me convirtieron en vampiro.

                Misha paró de hablar de repente. Se notaba que no quería seguir hablando, que el tema le costaba y ciertamente Jensen no quería forzarle a seguir si no lo deseaba. Hasta hacía pocos minutos atrás habían estado revolcándose en la cama, devorándose con besos algo más salvajes de lo normal y con caricias que distaban mucho de ser formales.

                Lo mejor era dejarle descansar. Misha parecía bastante cansado y si querían ir cuanto antes de vuelta a su campamento tenía que reponerse en el menor tiempo posible.

                - Te dejaré descansar –Jensen se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Te veo esta noche.

                - No te metas en líos –bromeó visiblemente cansado.

                - Descansa –sonrió pesadamente.- Y gracias por todo.

                Misha hizo una mueca con la cara pero no dijo nada. Cuando Jensen salió de la habitación y se llevó la antorcha con él, todo quedó a oscuras. Eso al vampiro le dio igual porque veía perfectamente bien en la oscuridad. Se le estaban yendo las cosas de las manos con Jensen. No es que se estuviera arrepintiendo de haber mostrado sus sentimientos hacia él, es que _NO_ podía mostrarlos. Un vampiro no podía mostrar nunca su punto débil y ya todos allí sabían cuál era el suyo. Mark también lo sabía, y eso era muy peligroso.

                Cansado se dio la vuelta, apoyándose sobre el hombro que  no estaba herido. Se quedó mirando el resto de la cama que se expandía ante sí, ahora tan vacía. Como siempre, en realidad.

                Cerró los ojos y se obligó a dormir, intentando echar a un lado la visión de Jensen sobre su cuerpo por un momento. Al principio lo consiguió, hasta que el olor del humano le llegó a la nariz. Abrió los ojos exasperado. Toda la cama olía a Jensen. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir así?

 

 

                Finalmente Misha cayó en un profundo sueño. Normalmente no solía soñar porque caía tan rendido en la cama que muchas veces no le daba tiempo ni de desnudarse. La vida no era fácil y eso que su campamento estaba bien organizado y ellos eran vampiros. Eran más fuertes e inmunes a los zombis, pero esa no era la cuestión. El caso era que Misha y todos los demás de su campamento querían que la vida volviera a ser como antes, donde había humanos por todas partes, tele por cable, partidos de futbol y atascos los lunes por la mañana para ir a trabajar y eso sólo podían lograrlo los humanos. Era evidente que ésta generación ya no lo lograría, y la siguiente tampoco, pero quizás con un poco de suerte, erradicarían a los zombis y la población mundial volvería a incrementarse como antes. Entonces el mundo volvería  a tener futuro. De momento no tenían nada  más que muerte. Eso era lo único que le preocupaba a Misha; él no era bueno porque sí, sino porque era una necesidad. Se llevaba bien con los humanos, había convivido con ellos y los había echado de menos cuando habían muerto. Pero nada más. Hasta ahora. De pronto Jensen se había colado en su vida, le había hecho cambiar su forma de pensar, había roto reglas por él y para colmo no se lo podía sacar ni de los sueños. Muestra de ello era que ahí estaba en su sueño, caminando por un pasillo muy largo buscando a ese maldito y testarudo humano. Le había dicho que no se metiera en líos y el muy gilipollas era lo primero que había hecho.

                Caminó, caminó y caminó por el pasillo hasta que lo encontró. Parecía estar esperándole allí al fondo, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y los brazos caídos a los lados. Repeinado y con ropa limpia, Jensen parecía recién salido de un anuncio de colonia para hombres.

                Misha llegó hasta él y se lanzó directamente a por sus labios. Jensen no se esperaba tal ataque y su cuerpo trastabilló hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda dio directamente contra la pared más cercana. El vampiro le mordía los labios con tal ansia que Jensen no luchó contra él. No es que estuviera pensando en oponerse a sus besos ni mucho menos, pero por si acaso lo hubiera intentado, habría sido en vano. La lengua de Misha era abrasadora y ejercía tal efecto en él que no se dio cuenta que lo había empezado a desnudar hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

                La cremallera del pantalón estaba abierta y la mano de Misha metida por dentro de la ropa interior. Jensen no podía imaginar nada mejor.  A pesar de ser la mano de un vampiro, su piel era cálida y suave. Sin dudarlo agarró la erección de Jensen y comenzó a masturbarle.

                Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y calculó mal la distancia porque su cabeza rebotó contra la pared, haciendo  más ruido del que le hubiera gustado. Misha se volvió hacia él con una mueca graciosa en la cara.

                - ¿Hasta en sueños voy a tener que curarte las heridas que te hagas? –bromeó sin sacar la mano de su ropa interior y haciendo más íntimo el movimiento.

                - De mis heridas ya me ocupo yo –Jensen movíó la cabeza acercándola a la de Misha, intentando capturar sus labios de  nuevo.- Prefiero que tú te ocupes otras cosas más importantes.

  

  1.                 Misha sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Jensen había alcanzado un   grado de erección tal que era hasta doloroso. Con la otra mano, Misha le bajó los pantalones y  los calzoncillos. Luego le instó a separar un poco más las piernas. Los vaqueros le resbalaron hasta las rodillas. La ropa interior se quedó a mitad del muslo, estirada y en tensión por la nueva postura de Jensen. La verdad es que era digno de ver, porque con esas piernas separadas, esos músculos de los muslos en tensión y el calzoncillo bajado enseñando toda su desnudez, hubiera hecho empalmarse hasta a un muerto. 
  



                - Dame más, Misha –Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados. Sentir esa mano ahí era como un alivio, un _”¡al fin, por dios no pares!”._ Jensen había tenido tan pocos momentos de ese tipo en su vida que cuando aparecía alguno lo aprovechaba sin pensárselo dos veces. Jugar con fuego y jugar con un vampiro eran ambas dos igual de peligrosas. A Jensen le importó una mierda.- Sigue, Misha.

                Misha no hubiera parado ni muerto. Le gustaba ver disfrutar a Jensen. Era tan natural y sincero… No ocultaba nada y aunque sabía que era algo retraído y tímido, cuando daba, daba de verdad. Sin excusas y sin quedarse a medias. Cerró un poco más la mano haciendo más placentera la fricción contra su piel. Del glande gotearon un par de gotitas de humedad que la mano de Misha no retuvo, el resto lubricó el miembro. La mano empezó a deslizarse mejor y más rápido. La respiración de Jensen se detuvo por un momento, cuando notó los dedos de Misha bajar más abajo,  rodeándole los testículos y presionándoselos ligeramente.

                Jensen dio un respingo, pero no de dolor sino de placer, sobre todo cuando comenzó a notar los dedos de Misha yendo más allá, rozándole casi el perineo.

                - Misha… -no sabía si quejarse o, callarse, morderse la lengua o qué. Era tal el cúmulo de sensaciones que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con su cuerpo.- Nunca he…

                - Shhhh –lo mandó a callar.- Confía en mí.

                Jensen se calló y confió en él.

 

 

 

                Jensen llegó a la entrada de la casa. Llevaba un buen rato paseando, conociendo el campamento de Misha, buscando salidas alternativas y posibles puntos débiles. Después de recorrer el lugar un par de veces, tuvo que reconocer que el lugar era bastante seguro. Mucho mejor que su campamento, admitió, y la localización era estratégica.

                - ¡Hey, tío!

                Jensen levantó la cabeza para toparse con el hombre lobo, aún desnudo.

                -  Hola –Jensen no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo.- ¿No tienes ropa?

                - Sí –Kane se miró despreocupadamente.- Pero  hace calor. ¿Tienes tabaco?

                Jensen sonrió. El tabaco era algo extremadamente caro que sólo unos pocos tenían y vendían a precio de oro.

                - No, lo siento.

                - Joder, nadie tiene nada interesante en este puto campamento. ¿Dónde estoy, en “Camp Rock”?

                Jensen lo miro confundido. ¿Qué era Camp Rock?

                - ¿Sabes dónde están los demás? –Jensen dobló el cuello, mirando por encima de su hombro, buscando con la mirada alguna escapatoria para dejar de mirar a ese tío en bolas.

                - David está haciendo guardia y los vampiritos durmiendo, me imagino. Qué rollo ser vampiro, tío.

                - ¿Y no es un rollo ser hombre lobo? –Jensen no había tenido mucha experiencia con ellos, afortunadamente. Los pocos que había conocido estaban como una cabra. Kane tampoco parecía ser el más listo de la clase.

                - Yo me transformo cuando quiero. El único problema es cuando hay luna llena que hasta que no cambia de fase no puedo volver a transformarme en humano. Por todo lo demás, soy un tío normal.

                “Los tíos normales no se paseaban por ahí en bolas como si la cosa no fuera con ellos”.

                - Voy a… buscar a los demás. Tengo varias preguntas –mintió. No es que el lobo le diera mal rollo, es que no se fiaba de él.

                - Adiós, voy a darme una vuelta para conocer esta choza.

                Kane se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Jensen deseó haberse vuelto antes que él para así no haberle visto el trasero desnudo. Resignado él también se dio la vuelta para buscar a alguien. No tuvo que andar muy lejos cuando se encontró con Traci a mitad de camino.

                - ¡Hola Jensen! –lo saludó eufóricamente.- David está en el puesto de vigilancia y yo voy a hacer  la comida. Tienes hambre, ¿no?

                Jensen asintió con la cabeza. Se podría comer un elefante si estos aún existieran.

                - ¡Perfecto! Estoy cocinando algo  con lo que os vais a chupar los dedos –a la mujer se la veía muy feliz.- Hacía tanto que no cocinaba para tanta gente que estoy emocionada y todo.

                - Es lógico –sonrió.- Entonces David está en el puesto de vigilancia, ¿no?

                - Sí. Acaba de empezar el turno. Los vampiros están durmiendo, como bien sabes. Hace demasiado sol para ellos.

                Jensen asintió. Él mismo tenía mucho calor y esos pantalones apretados de Misha no ayudaban demasiado.

                - Mataría por bañarme en un río, en un charco o algo parecido.

                Traci lo miró confundida.

                - ¿Y por qué no vas a las duchas? Ahora no hay nadie usándolas.

                - Espera, ¿tenéis duchas? –Jensen la miró maravillado. Para él eso era lo más parecido al cielo que existía.

                - ¡Claro! –la mujer lo cogió del codo y lo  arrastró  hacia una habitación al fondo. Allí abrió una puerta y varias duchas quedaron blancas y relucientes ante ellos. Cada una tenía su puerta individual de plástico o cristal, no sabía bien. A Jensen le recordó aquel libró que cayó en sus manos cuando era un niño que trataba sobre los baños que tenía el equipo de los Dallas Cowboys. Realmente ahora que lo recordaba, no era una lectura para niños.- El agua dura unos quince minutos. Es un sistema que pusieron David y Steve para ahorrar agua, aunque aquí llueve bastante así que si no tienes bastante con una, te metes en otra ducha y tienes otros quince minutos.

                Traci sonrió y lo dejó sólo para que se duchara. Jensen la miró agradecido.  Rápidamente se quitó la ropa, abrió el grifo y se metió debajo de los chorritos. El agua, al haber estado al sol, salía calentita. Extasiado  al tratarse de la primera ducha _real_ que se daba en su vida, se apoyó contra la pared y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. Cerró los ojos y se relajó. De pronto una serie de imágenes comenzaron a llegarle como flashes a la cabeza. Un pasillo, él, Misha, su mano… ¡Joder, esa mano!

 

 

                - _Misha… Misha_ –Jensen abrió la boca buscando algo de aire. La nuez le subió y le bajó desesperada, como si se estuviera ahogando.

                - Hmmm –Misha siguió moviendo el dedo lubricado alrededor de la entrada de Jensen. Lo acariciaba lentamente y de cuando en cuando le introducía un dedo. Luego se lo volvía a sacar, para volver a introducírselo de nuevo.- ¿Sí?

                Misha parecía estar en otro mundo. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Jensen pegado al suyo y se maravillaba de él, de su sincera respuesta. De todo. Jensen era simplemente único.

                - Quiero ver cómo te corres.

                Las palabras del vampiro le taladraron la mente. Todos esos sentimientos, eso que estaba experimentando era nuevo para él y se sentía extraño. No por lo evidente si no porque ahora mismo estaba a merced de un vampiro. Un vampiro que por lo que poco que sabía de él, tenía buenas intenciones pero que él mismo había admitido que no había sido ningún santo. Estaba jugando con fuego y podía quemarse, lo sabía, lo peor era que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

                - Te gusta el riesgo, Jensen –Misha habló pegado a su oído. Sus labios le rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja al hablar. La voz era grave y sensual, arrastrando las palabras como si las estuviera diciendo perezosamente.- Te gusta que te domine y en cierta manera te pone caliente pensar que pueda existir esa posibilidad en la que me vuelva agresivo y acabe contigo.

                Los vellos de Jensen se erizaron al notar esos labios calientes y húmedos rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja y maldita fuera, tenía razón: El poder que irradiaba el vampiro lo hacía ponerse más y más cachondo. Sin poder contenerse, se agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarse mientras Misha seguía con su muñeca ahí tan cerca de él. El movimiento que hacía con el brazo le rozaba y la fricción le producía escalofríos de placer.

 

 

 

                Jensen se apoyaba contra los azulejos de la pared del baño. El agua le caía en la cara y le chorreaba por el cuerpo. Tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas y con la mano derecha se masturbaba a buen ritmo. De vez en cuanto bajaba la cabeza y abría los ojos y  miraba cómo se daba placer. Aunque incrementara el ritmo, sentía que le faltaba algo. Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, apoyando la frente contra la pared. Los chorritos de la ducha le daban en el cuello y le resbalaban por la espalda hasta el resto del cuerpo. Había incrementado el ritmo de la mano y podía notar cómo el orgasmo le hervía en el pecho, aunque éste no llegaba a pasar de ahí. Con la otra mano Jensen se palmeó sobre el vientre y luego clavó las  yemas de los dedos sobre su piel. Se dejó una tenue marca blanca aunque Jensen no lo había notado. Lo único que  podía sentir era cómo su cuerpo iba subiendo cada vez más de temperatura.

 

 

 

                - Misha… joder –Jensen tenía la boca seca de jadear por ella. Daba igual que tuviera los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Él ya no veía nada. Solo clamaba por una liberación. Si hubiera servido de algo, también se hubiera puesto a llorar pero algo le decía que eso no iba con Misha.

                El vampiro lo miró con esos ojos azules ahora oscurecidos, con las pupilas fijas en la cara de Jensen. Apretó las mandíbulas y sin apartar la mirada de él lo volvió a penetrar pero ésta vez con dos dedos.

                - Buen chico –fue todo lo que Jensen escuchó antes de que Misha hundiera los dientes sobre su cuello y lo mordiera. Luego se volvió todo borroso.

 

 

 

                Se había llevado la mano al trasero y había comenzado a penetrarse a sí mismo con un dedo. Al principio le costó un poco, incluso le dolió, pero el deseo era tan grande que no le importó. Cuando la leve sensación de escozor pasó, un placer que no conocía llegó hasta él. Nunca se había tocado ni masturbado de esa manera y la expectación de probar algo nuevo unido al placer que estaba sintiendo, hicieron que Jensen apretara los dientes y respirara como un toro mientras se corría contra la pared de las duchas. Fue un orgasmo demoledor que dejó a Jensen cayendo de rodillas poco a poco contra el suelo de la ducha, incapaz de reaccionar y sin poder apartarse la visión de ese vampiro de la cabeza.

                Cuando los jadeos fueron apagándose, ya sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha caer contra el suelo. Se hubiera levantado y hubiera seguido lavándose pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Los músculos aún mandaban descargas eléctricas y su cerebro parecía desconectado de cualquier capacidad motora. Necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse. En ese momento el agua de es ducha se terminó y dejó de salir. Jensen levantó la cabeza y se quedó un rato más mirando la ducha  sin poder moverse. Esperaba poder volver a moverse pronto o iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

 

 

 

                Misha se despertó con la boca seca y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Ese sueño había sido tan real que asustaba. De un salto se levantó de la cama salió a paso rápido de la habitación. Ni siquiera se puso los zapatos ni se abrochó la camisa. Ese sueño, el que había tenido… No había sido un simple sueño y estuviera donde estuviera Jensen estaba seguro de que lo había sentido. Tan solo esperaba no haberle ocasionado ninguna contrariedad.

                Cuando se encontraba a mitad del pasillo se paró, cerró los ojos y aspiró. A los pocos segundos ya sabía dónde se encontraba Jensen; podía olerle aunque se encontrara en la otra punta del mundo. Con paso rápido fue hacia él.

 

CONTINUARÁ…

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**


	6. ANIMALS

 

 

 **Título:** Wind of change (6/11)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que era sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson (Steve Carlson ^^) y David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Los próximos capítulos no sé, pero en este y en el siguiente habrá sangre, sufrimiento, torturas, sexo algo rudo y lenguaje subidito de tono. Avisados quedáis.

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 **[Capítulo 6: “ANIMALS”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sb4o64dM_gM&feature=related) **

**~~*~~**

 

                - Jared, espera un momento.

                El alto se detuvo en seco. Ya sabía lo que Jeffrey iba a decirle. Era lo mismo una y otra vez y lo peor era que su cerebro sólo escuchaba un largo _blablablabla_ sin sentido.

                Jeffrey llegó hasta él y apenas lo tuvo al alcance de la mano le arreó un puñetazo que hizo que Jared se tambaleara peligrosamente hacia atrás. No llegó a caerse pero estuvo a punto.

                Miró a Jeffrey con furia.

                - ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? –le gritó.

                - Bien, al fin hablas –Jeff lo miró con el semblante muy serio y posiblemente más enfadado que Jared.- Si hubiera sabido que ésta era la única manera que tenía para hacer que reaccionaras, te habría pegado antes y más fuerte.

                Jared se limpió un hilito de sangre que le goteaba de la nariz.

                - Jared –Jeffrey dio un paso hacia él.- Reacciona. Esto en lo que te has convertido no eres tú. No comes, no duermes, no hablas, no ríes. ¿Crees que así vas a arreglar las cosas, que aparecerá Jensen antes?

                - Esto no es por Jensen –Jared volvió a limpiarse la sangre que le goteaba, ésta vez con la manga de la camisa.- Es por nosotros. Vamos a morir todos, Jeffrey. Del primero al último, así que para qué complicarme la existencia si no hay salvación posible.

                Su compañero lo miró enojado.

                - Muy bien Jared, te rindes antes de tiempo. Perfecto –Jeff se llevó una mano al cinturón y se sacó un cuchillo. Luego se lo tendió a Jared.- Entonces, ¿por qué no nos matas y nos haces un favor a todos? Si tan seguro estás que nada ni nadie de los que estamos aquí merecemos la pena, mátanos y ahórranos el mal rato. Por favor.

                Jeffrey se acercó mucho a él, puso el cuchillo en la mano de Jared y lo obligó a ponerle el frío metal bajo la nuez.

                - Para –Jared intentó echar un paso hacia atrás pero Jeffrey lo detuvo.

                - No, para tú.

                Se llevaron así un rato, enfrentándose con las miradas. La cuestión no era quién daría su brazo a torcer antes; se trataba de hacerle entender a Jared que había momentos buenos, malos y peores y con esa actitud no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

                - Vuelve a ser el de antes, Jared.

                La voz de Jeffrey fue grave  pero sin llegar a ser severa. Quería que su amigo volviera a ser feliz, o al menos a sonreír y a tener  algo por lo que luchar sin importarle una mierda si salía vivo de esa o no.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Misha llegó hasta las duchas y sin preguntar abrió la puerta. Avanzó varios pasos y giró hacia la izquierda. Allí se encontró con Jensen bajo los chorros de la ducha, exhalando sexualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo.

                Sin pensarlo caminó hasta él hasta que quedaron frente a frente, ambos bajo el agua. Jensen lo miró. Si a Misha no parecía importarle mojarse la ropa, no iba a ser él quien le dijera que se estaba poniendo chorreando. Tampoco le dio tiempo de hacer o pensar  nada más cuando Misha se acercó hacia sus labios y lo besó. Jensen le hizo frente, imponiendo  él el ritmo del beso y tomando el control.  Acababa de tener uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida con su imagen metida en el coco. Ahora que lo tenía delante iba a demostrarle que no todo tenía que ser forzosamente un sueño.

                Mientras lo besaba lo empujó hacia la pared. Allí continuó besándole los labios, mordiéndolos, saboreándolos completamente. Misha se dejaba hacer y si hubiera sabido que iba a tener ese recibimiento, hubiera ido antes.

                Jensen le recorría la rasposa mandíbula con los labios. Poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello, donde lo lamió repetidas veces. El aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas en la piel y el vello se le erizó. Jensen notó cómo el pezón se le erizaba y lo atacó enseguida metiéndoselo en la boca. Misha arqueó levemente la espalda. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero tenía los pezones más sensibles de lo que creía. Quizás fuera eso o quizás fuera que nunca antes lo habían besado con tanta ansía como lo hacía Jensen. Éste levantó las manos hasta sus hombros y empujó la camisa de Misha hacia atrás, hasta que la deslizó hacia el suelo donde se quedó hecha un ovillo mojado.

                Jensen siguió bajando por el liso estómago del vampiro. Los pantalones medios caídos no pusieron resistencia cuando los abrió bruscamente para besarle la ingle. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas y lo acercó hacia él. Después fue deslizando los dedos hacia abajo mientras arrastraba el pantalón con él. Cuando el pene de Misha quedó completamente liberado, Jensen lo lamió de arriba abajo. Misha se empalmó más al instante, si eso era posible. Lo que no sabía era que podía alcanzar un grado más de excitación porque cuando Jensen le agarró bien de las caderas, lo miró y se lo metió por entero en la boca, Misha pensó que iba a morirse ahí mismo. Sólo con la parte superior de la espalda apoyada contra las baldosas de la pared, Misha estiró los brazos y las manos, clavándolos en la pared, conteniéndose para no salir disparado hacia el techo. La boca se le secó y se mordió los labios repetidas veces, conteniéndose para no echarse encima de ese humano descarado.

                Jensen lo acariciaba con los labios, recorriéndole y humedeciéndole con su propia saliva. De nuevo volvió a recorrerle el glande con la punta de la lengua. Allí dio vueltas alrededor de él, recorriéndole cada milímetro de la piel. Sabía lo que le ponía más al vampiro, porque su respiración se hacía más pesada y ruidosa cuando Jensen lo besaba en algún sitio estratégico. Luego siguió con el escrutinio un poco más abajo. Le lamía y succionaba cuidadosamente los testículos mientras lo tenía firmemente agarrado por las caderas, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a alguna otra parte. Lentamente volvió a recorrer con la lengua el camino a la inversa, subiendo de nuevo hacia la erección de Misha. El líquido pre seminal le había lubricado el glande, dejándolo algo viscoso y brillante. Jensen aprovechó para darle un rápido lametón al glande justo antes de deslizárselo de nuevo por la boca, todo lo profundamente que pudo, saboreándole bien.

                - _Joder, Jensen_ -Misha echó la cabeza hacia delante y abrió los ojos perezosamente. Esa visión le pudo y algo explotó dentro de él. No sabía muy bien lo que era, pero hubiera matado por sentirse así todos los días de su larga existencia.- _Qué diablos…_

                Eso fue lo único coherente que le dio tiempo a decir antes de todo el cuerpo comenzara a temblarle irracionalmente. Un calor abrasador lo recorrió por completo varias veces, en oleadas, llevándole y trayéndole como en una noria loca y gigantesca.

                El agua de la ducha se acabó y las últimas gotitas cayeron sobre la espalda de Jensen para rodar luego hasta su trasero. Al quedar todo en silencio, el lugar se vio inundado por los jadeos de Misha y los obscenos ruidos que emitían la boca y la lengua de Jensen.

                El vampiro cerró los ojos pero daba igual; escuchaba la sangre correr en el cuerpo de Jensen, su pulso latir, el calor de su cuerpo invadiendo el suyo, su lengua recorriéndole y aprisionándole. Todo eso era demasiado y ya no podía más. Sabía que iba a correrse por lo que obligó a Jensen a apartarse. Éste no se apartó. Misha se lo quedó mirando. Si quisiera lo podría haber apartado fácilmente.

                - Jensen –jadeó buscando algo de cordura para poder hacer una frase con algo de sentido.- Para.

                - No –Jensen se había echado un poco hacia atrás y lo miraba.

                Misha lo miró y ambos se desafiaron con la mirada varios segundos hasta que Jensen se levantó y lo enfrentó, acercándole la cara a varios milímetros de la suya. Misha se percató que el humano era visiblemente más alto que él.

                - Ignoro el por qué no quieres que siga –Jensen habló algo rudo, sin pensar las palabras. Lo que sentía era lo que decía,- pero por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora mando yo y _no_ voy a parar hasta que te corras.  ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

                Misha lo miró a los ojos pero no dijo nada. Apretó la mandíbula y el hueso se le marcó. Jensen levantó una ceja sabiéndose victorioso. Sin decir nada más volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. El vampiro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró hondo. No quería transformarse en vampiro delante de Jensen. No ahí, no ahora, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

                Dejó de comerse el coco cuando Jensen hizo _eso_ con la lengua varias veces seguidas. Le succionaba la polla mientras con la lengua hacia presión frotándola contra el paladar. Así repetidas veces hasta que se deslizó por completo, abarcando prácticamente todo el miembro de Misha y desde esa misma posición incrementó el ritmo.

                Misha no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Notaba cómo le crecían los colmillos y cómo su visión se incrementaba, cómo alcanzaba a oler a sentir y a escuchar cosas que antes lo hacía con menor intensidad. Ese fuego líquido que le hervía en el interior amenazaba con salir y un grito ahogado le estaba destrozando la garganta al ser contenido.

                Jensen cambió de posición, le volvió a colocar ambas manos sobre las caderas y arremetió contra él. Le clavó los dedos con cada embestida. Misha no pudo contenerse más y se corrió, con los brazos extendidos sobre la pared y las yemas de los dedos amarillas de apretar contra las baldosas. Exhalando profundamente mientras notaba cómo todo a su alrededor se movía, cómo el aire se agotaba y cómo la habitación se hacía más pequeña.

                No supo  exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así, apoyado contra la pared, luchando por recuperar el control de sí mismo otra vez. La voz de Jensen lo trajo a la realidad.

                - No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad?

                Misha abrió los ojos y lo miró. Jensen se había puesto de pie y estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara y se asustó. ¿Lo habría visto convertido en vampiro? Eso le preocupaba porque no quería que lo viera en ese momento así. Nadie quería follar con un monstruo, y él lo era.  Jensen no parecía ni asustado ni asqueado. Muy al contrario parecía relajado y feliz. Luego se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Aún tenía su sabor en la boca.

                - Supongo que no –se rascó una ceja disimuladamente cuando Jensen se alejó hacia otra ducha. No llevaba su _disfraz_ de vampiro ¿Se había transformado entonces o había podido evitarlo? Todo le era muy confuso y no recordaba nada, tan solo el inmenso placer que experimentó al correrse.

                - ¿Vienes?

                Misha levantó la mirada y lo vio allí debajo de esa ducha que él mismo había montado años atrás con sus propias manos.

                Jensen estaba de espaldas y no vio la mirada que Misha le echó de arriba abajo. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar las palabras de Jensen, algo brutas pero efectivas, y sobre todo sinceras. Le gustaba verle mandar sobre  él porque no solía encontrar gente que tuviera los huevos que había que tener para plantarle cara. Total, si él sólo era un vampiro, ¿no?

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                Oscurecía cuando Chris salió a la entrada del campamento. Aspiró profundamente y su olfato de lobo le indicó que iba a  llover, que había varios zombis cerca y que para no tener corazón, el de Misha latía muy rápido.

                Sonrió pícaramente, porque también oía el corazón de Jensen. Muchas veces se sentía como un mirón, un intruso en la vida y en la mente de las personas. Con mirarles podía saber tantas cosas de ellos que a veces se asustaba. Llevaba muchos años sobre el mundo y aún no  se había acostumbrado del todo. Los hombres lobo envejecían mucho más lentamente que un hombre normal. Podían vivir cientos de años. Y él ya llevaba unos cuantos. Cuántos le quedaban no lo sabía, pero si algo tenía claro es que estaba algo cansado de ver a las personas pasar por delante de él mientras tanto él seguía siendo un espectador en la vida de los demás. No quería…

                - Hola.

                Chris se dio la vuelta. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no la había oído llegar. Ni olido.

                Lindsay se sentó en el suelo a su lado, justo delante de la puerta.

                - Hola –Chris la miró cómo se sentaba pero no dijo nada más. Ella miró hacia la noche.

                - Hay zombis cerca –la voz de ella era dulce y suave.

                - Lo sé –él volvió a mirar hacia la noche,- pero están algo lejos aún. Quizás luego salga y juguetee un poco con ellos. ¿Te apuntas?

                Ella sonrió. A pesar de ser vampira y haber visto prácticamente de todo, juguetear con esos trozos de carne putrefacta no le gustaba demasiado. Además no podía evitar pensar que esos bichos antes habían sido personas y ella le tenía un gran respeto por la vida humana. Dos de sus mejores amigos eran humanos y los quería como si fueran una familia de verdad. Era irónico al ser vampiro y necesitar sangre para sobrevivir, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún recordaba cuando había sido humana y cuando Misha la salvó. Por muchos años que pasasen, ciertas cosas jamás se iban de la cabeza.

                - No gracias. No me va mucho –Lindsay lo miró un momento. Aprovechó que Kane tenía la  cara vuelta y miraba hacia la lejanía de la noche, ella pudo examinarle el rostro detenidamente. El lobo tenía unos hermosos ojos turquesa y una piel clara, acompañado por un pelo castaño y una barbita de varios días que parecía ser pelirroja. El pelo lo llevaba cogido en una coleta y entre algunos mechones que se le había soltado del lazo, había una pequeña cicatriz en el cuello.

                - ¿Ya me has memorizado bien? –Kane se volvió hacia ella.

                La chica se sonrojó.

                - Lo siento, es una fea costumbre que tengo.

                Él sonrió y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Los ojos grandes y azules le Lindsay lo miraban fijamente.

                - No lo sientas. Si me lo hubieras dicho me habría acercado más a ti para que me vieras bien –y arrastró el trasero hasta sentarse a un metro escaso de ella.- ¿Mejor así?

                Ella sonrió al tenerle tan cerca.

                - La verdad es que te veía bien desde donde estabas, ¿sabes? Te memorizaba con ropa puesta porque como te paseas por ahí como Dios te trajo al mundo… para recordarte cómo te quedan unos pantalones y una camiseta.

                - Cuando te has paseado en bolas por medio mundo durante tantos años, el pudor empieza a carecer de importancia –los labios del lobo seguían estirados en una curiosa sonrisa.

                - Me lo imagino.

                Durante unos segundos Lindsay se quedó callada, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

                - ¿Por qué eres un lobo solitario, Kane?

                Él no se volvió para responder, se quedó mirando la noche. Finalmente volvió la cabeza hacia la vampira.

                - ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy solo?

                - No sé –ella se encogió de hombros.- Parece que viajas solo; no llevas mochilas ni nada que puedas necesitar. Tampoco eres muy hablador y pareces estar en tu mundo.

                - Vaya, qué observadora eres  -la elogió. Luego no dijo nada más, ni desmintió ni afirmó las palabras de Lindsay, simplemente se limitó a ignorarlas.

                Ella se dio cuenta con lo que decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema.

                - Esa ropa es de Steve, ¿no?

                - Sí –el lobo se miró, como si no se acordase de lo que llevaba puesto.- El fondo de armario de tu hermano deja mucho que desear. Por no hablar de su talla.

                Lindsay sonrió. Christian era visiblemente más ancho que Misha. Su constitución era incluso completamente diferente. Grande, poderoso y salvaje, Christian Kane era todo un lobo siendo un hombre normal y corriente.

                Unos ruidos en medio de la noche los hizo distraerse de la conversación. Kane se levantó y miró a lo lejos. Ella lo imitó.

                - Hay más zombis –Christian se soltó el pelo.- Muchos más.

                - Y humanos –Lindsay se volvió para mirar a la puerta. No había nadie de los suyos cerca. Luego se volvió hacia el lobo.- Por favor, ve y que alguien me sustituya en la guardia. No puedo dejar el campamento sin protección.

                Y sin decir nada más desapareció en la noche. Christian se giró y corrió hacia la casa para buscar a alguien.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                - Jeffrey –Jared se acercó a su amigo mientras lo llamaba. Todo el campamento estaba preparándose para pasar la noche. Un silencio pesaba sobre ellos. Eran tiempos duros y todos sabían que las cosas ya habían empezado a cambiar y que nunca volverían a ser igual. Lo que aún estaba por verse era si ese cambio sería para bien o para mal.- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

                El hombre asintió. Cogió su escopeta y caminó varios metros donde se encontraba Jared, limpiando tu pistola.

                - Dime.

                El alto dejó a un lado las herramientas con la que estaba arreglando algo en el capó del coche para volverse a mirarlo.

                - Te debo unas cientos de miles de disculpas.

                - Olvídalo –Jeff lo miró a los ojos. Él era mayor que Jared y había pasado por esos momentos más veces que él en su vida y no se podía hacer nada para evitarlos.- Todos hemos pasado por eso.

                - Ya, pero… -Jared jugueteó con su arma unos segundos antes de apoyarse contra el coche y seguir hablando.- Matar a Samantha fue lo más duro que he tenido que hacer en la vida. Luego lo de Jim. Tengo la sensación de que no vamos a salir de ésta. Hemos abandonado la seguridad del campamento para morir en medio de la nada.

                - No puedes culparte por una decisión que ha sido unánime, Jared.

                Jared se levantó del coche y se aproximó a él, pegando su cuerpo al de su compañero.

                - No quiero ver a más gente morir, Jeffrey. No quiero verte morir a ti.

                - Nadie más morirá, te lo prometo.

                El alto hizo una mueca con la cara parecida a una sonrisa y se inclinó sobre los labios de Jeff. Éste no se apartó sino que aceptó el suave beso de buen grado.

                Ambos labios se rozaron suavemente deteniéndose una eternidad el uno en el otro, como si el tiempo no existiera, hasta que Jared emitió un sonido gutural y profundizó el beso, mordiéndole los labios con ansia.

                - Jared –Jeffrey se alejó apenas unos milímetros para susurrarle entre dientes,- en menudo momento te animas. Tengo guardia, joder.

                Jared asintió. Jeffrey también. Le echó una última mirada de arriba abajo y se subió al techo de la camioneta. Estaba en medio de un descampado inmenso para así poder ver venir a una posible amenaza. Apenas se  ubicó, vio el peligro. Eran veinte, quizás más. Todos zombis y todos hambrientos.

                - ¡A sus puestos! –gritó bien alto para que todos le oyeran.- Veinte zombis por el norte. A un minuto de distancia. Jared, ¿cómo vas con eso?

                Jared tenía medio cuerpo metido debajo de aquel trasto intentado hacer que volviera a funcionar pero no había manera.

                - ¡No anda, joder!

                - Déjalo, coge un arma y estate alerta –luego se volvió hacia el resto del campamento.- El resto ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Robert, dale armas a tu grupo y vigila bien a Colin.

                En realidad no hubo tiempo para nada de eso porque los zombis llegaron antes del tiempo calculado. Debían de haberles olido y debían de estar hambrientos.

                Jeffrey se dio la vuelta sobre el techo de la camioneta y apuntó al primer zombi que venía embalado hacia ellos. Con un tiro certero le atravesó la cabeza. El bicho cayó hacia atrás inerte, para luego ser pisoteado por los que le seguían de cerca.

                - Jared, ¿qué coño haces? –Jeffrey vio cómo su compañero avanzaba  sin prisa contra dos zombis que venían corriendo hacia él.- ¡Vuelve, maldita sea!

                Jared alzó una vara de metal que había sacado del coche y tal como se acercaba a esos hijos de puta, calculó el ángulo y arremetió contra el primero, hundiéndole el metal en el cerebro. El zombi se quedó quieto en el acto, sin saber por qué su cuerpo había dejado de moverse. Jared lo miró y ambas miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Esos ojos blanquecinos y vidriosos parecían mirarle.

                Tragando saliva, alzó el machete con la otra mano y le cortó el cuello a bocajarro. Cuando el cuerpo cayó desplomado a sus pies, apoyó la varilla sobre el suelo para que la cabeza se deslizara del metal por su propio peso. Un resto de sustancia viscosa rosa dejó manchado  el palo.

                Jared ni lo miró. Haciendo a un lado la cabeza del zombi con una patada, avanzó hacia el siguiente, ensartándolo de la misma manera.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                Cuando Misha llegó, la escaramuza ya había empezado y las primeras gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer. El lobo los había avisado del peligro y con la ropa chorreando aún de la ducha, salió corriendo.  Allí todo era un caos. Había zombis por todas partes y no parecía haber rastro de nadie. Tan solo una camioneta medio desmontada.

                Jensen y Steve que habían salido más tarde que él llegaron justo en el momento en que una camioneta pasó por su lado y casi los atropella. Detrás una horda de zombis los seguía como si de una cabalgata de carnaval se tratara. Jensen se quedó mirando la furgoneta. _Su_ furgoneta. Joder, no podía ser.

                El trasto se paró a lo lejos y tres tíos salieron por las ventanillas, se subieron a la vaca del coche y comenzaron a disparar. La camioneta se vio enseguida rodeada de zombis que intentaban por todos los medios meterse por las ventanillas para comerse a los que se habían quedado dentro y de paso atacar los pies de los que estaban subidos al techo del vehículo.

                - Jared –murmuró Jensen viendo cómo su amigo y hermano le daba un taconazo en la cara un zombi, echándole abajo un pómulo y el ojo.

                Misha lo observó todo. Así que ese era el famoso Jared…

                - ¿Vamos a ayudar o traigo las palomitas?

                Los tres se volvieron para ver a Kane detrás de ellos, observando también la escena.

                - ¿Vamos? –Christian se abrió paso entre ellos.- Nenazas…

                Cada uno tomó un rumbo para contraatacar a los zombis por distintos frentes. Éstos se volvieron y siguieron luchando, sedientos de ira, odio y carne.

                - ¡Qué demonios…! –Jeffrey paró de disparar para fijarse. ¿Quiénes eran esos? Se fijó bien. ¿Ese del fondo era Jensen?

                Jensen no le había dicho nada a sus amigos porque no quería distraerles y hacer que un estúpido descuido se convirtiera en un error fatal.

                Hubiera sido fácil acabar con esos zombis si no se hubieran unido varios más. Joder, ¿de dónde estaba saliendo tanto bicho? Aún así con varios vampiros y un hombre lobo a su favor, el grupo estaba medianamente a salvo, hasta Mark apareció a lo lejos. Misha fue el primero en _olerle_ , se volvió hacia él y lo enfrentó. El otro  le lanzó una sonrisa hipócrita y desapareció. Misha se volvió hacia el grupo en el justo momento en que un zombi venía a la carga con un palo en la mano y apuntaba hacia Steve. ¡Qué diablos! ¿Desde cuándo los zombis habían aprendido a atacar inteligentemente?

                - ¡Steve, cuidado!

                Cuando el vampiro fue a darse la vuelta, el zombi ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder alcanzarle con el arma. Steve lo miró y  la sorpresa lo dejó paralizado en el sitio. El zombi alzó el palo y fue a apuntarle al pecho cuando de pronto una fiera enorme le saltó sobre la espalda y lo derribó al suelo. Steve reaccionó, levantó la pierna y pisó el cráneo del zombi hasta que ésta crujió y se reventó bajo sus pies.

                - Gracias, tío.

                El lobo lo miro unos segundos hasta que avanzó hacia el siguiente zombi. Era un poco macabro verle destrozar cuerpos tan fácilmente, aunque tremendamente útil porque en apenas unos minutos el número de muertos vivientes había disminuido.

                Jared saltó hacia el suelo y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia Jensen. Éste lo había visto venir y se acercó a él. Ambos se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo.

                Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera ninguno de ellos dos. Estaban demasiado emocionados y contentos como para decir algo.

                - Bueno, ¿volvemos al campamento? Porque se me está helando al culo.

                Todos se volvieron para ver a Kane convertido ya en humano de nuevo y como era ya costumbre en él, desnudo otra vez.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Cuando llegaron al campamento todos pasaron por las duchas para comprobar que nadie había sido infectado. Después el lugar se llenó de voces y buenos sentimientos. Nunca había estado ese campamento tan lleno de gente y de vida, irónicamente…

                Jared y Jensen charlaban en una esquina del salón.

                - Me he dado cuenta de que no están ni Jim ni Samantha con vosotros.

                Jensen guardó silencio. No necesitaba una respuesta para saber la verdad porque la cara de Jared lo decía todo.

                - Murieron defendiéndonos –realmente no había necesidad de contarle que había tenido que machacar el cerebro de Samantha contra el suelo. Ella había sido también como una madre para Jensen y eso no le iba a beneficiar en nada.- Lo de Samantha fue antes de salir del campamento y lo de Jim hace un par de días.

                Jensen asintió mirando hacia otro lado. Una parte de él sabía que esas cosas pasaban pero otra parte se negaba a pensar que dos de sus más viejos y grandes amigos ya no estuvieran con él. Jared intentó cambiar de tema para que no pensara más de la cuenta.

                - Cuéntame Jen, ¿cómo has acabado aquí rodeado de vampiros buenos? –sonrió mirando hacia el fondo, donde estaban los demás hablando en grupitos

                Jensen miró hacia el fondo también, donde estaban Misha y Jeffrey hablando de algún tema que parecía fascinarle a los dos porque mantenían una conversación bastante animada.

                - Aún no me creo la suerte que he tenido, Jared –Jensen sonrió pesadamente, recordando las torturas a la que lo habían sometido Mark y su compinche. Eso no se lo iba a contar. ¿Para qué preocuparle con algo que ya había pasado?- Aún no sé muy bien cómo pero Misha me salvó del vampiro que me cogió.

                Jared levantó la cabeza y la dirigió hacia donde estaba el vampiro. Éste seguía hablando con Jeffrey.

                - Parece un buen tío… ermmm vampiro –sonrió por su equivocación.

                Jensen hizo una mueca.

                - Lo es –iba  a seguir hablando cuando vio que el mencionado junto con Jeffrey se acercaban hacia ellos.

                - Chicos –Jeffrey llegó hasta ellos con una sonrisa. Se sentía bien. Había sido una buena lucha y ahora estaban a salvo. Encontrarles era lo mejor que les había pasado en años.- Misha me va a enseñar el campamento y las salidas de emergencias por si las necesitamos. Portaos bien.

                - Steve está de guardia y todos saben cuál es su habitación –Misha miraba a Jensen directamente, como dándole las indicaciones a él.- No salgáis porque es posible que Mark esté por ahí fuera.

                - Entendido –Jensen asintió con la cabeza. Notaba un poco raro a Misha, como más serio de lo normal, pero podían ser imaginaciones suyas. Tampoco le conocía tan bien como para saber qué carácter tenía en cada momento.

 

 

 

                Poco a poco los nuevos invitados fueron marchándose a dormir.  Algunos tendrían que dormir juntos porque no había habitaciones suficientes para todos pero eso carecía de importancia. Estaban felices; habían encontrado a Jensen, no había muerto nadie en la última escaramuza y ahora estaban a salvo y con la ayuda de varios vampiros y un hombre lobo nada menos. Esa sí que era una gran noche.

                Jared, Jensen y Jeffrey fueron los últimos en acostarse. El resto había desaparecido del salón. Los miembros del campamento de Jensen estaban todos acostados, disfrutando por primera vez en semanas de una cama cómoda y calentita. Los integrantes del campamento de Misha no estaban por allí. Posiblemente los vampiros habrían salido para alimentarse o cazar y David y Traci estarían durmiendo. Esa confianza depositada en los recién llegados no se le pasó por alto a Jensen. Él no lo habría hecho; no habría dejado a gente que apenas conocía solos en su campamento sin supervisión. Eso tan solo demostraba lo mucho que confiaba Misha en él. Ni más ni menos.

                - Creo que voy a acostarme –Jensen se levantó pesadamente.-No tenía ninguna contusión pero aún no estaba restablecido del todo. La  herida de la cadera le pinchaba de vez en cuando.- No os acostéis tarde.

                - Sí, mamá –se burló Jeffrey.

                Sonriendo, Jensen caminó hacia la habitación de Misha. Una vez que llegó hasta allí y justo antes de abrir la puerta se paró en seco. Era muy probable que Misha estuviera en su dormitorio o si no lo estaba aún, llegaría al amanecer. ¿Y si le molestaba encontrarle allí? Que sí, que habían compartido muchas cosas, incluso le había hecho una mamada alucinante en las duchas, pero eso no implicaba que tuvieran que dormir juntos como si fueran un matrimonio.

                Dudando puso una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, decidido a entrar. Un segundo después la retiró y se echó hacia atrás. ¿Debía o no debía entrar?

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

Kane apareció cuando todo el mundo se había acostado ya. No es que fuera antisocial, es que no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanta gente. Se había pasado años enteros viajando solo por el mundo, sin hablar con nadie, sin encontrar una sola alma. El que de pronto hubieran tantas pululando alrededor de él lo puso  nervioso. Incluso cuando todos estaban ya acostados, él seguía sintiéndose como enjaulado.  En mitad del pasillo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir otra vez cuando  se tropezó con Lindsay que estaba a pocos metros de él.

                - No te he oído llegar - _ni olido_ , pensó. Él era un lobo, tendría que haber estado alerta.

                - Soy una vampiro, ¿recuerdas?

                - Ya –Kane la miró de arriba abajo. Lindsay venía de fuera y traía el pelo  humedecido por la lluvia. Los ojos le brillaban más de la cuenta y quizás fuera cosa suya, pero la piel la tenía más rosada y viva.- Vienes de alimentarte.

                Ella lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Levantó un poco el labio superior para mostrarle los colmillos aún sin esconder. Luego se acercó mucho a él, hasta que estuvieron cara a cara y a pocos centímetros.

                - Sí. ¿Te molesta?

                Kane la miró fijamente.

                - En absoluto, pero si lo hubiera sabido me habría ofrecido voluntario para ser tu cena.

                Los ojos de Lindsay brillaron.

                - Aún estás a tiempo de serlo –y sin otro aviso lo besó y le mordió en los labios.

                Kane soltó un leve quejido al notar el gusto de su propia sangre pero enseguida esa queja se convirtió en un murmullo de placer cuando Lindsay deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. La de Kane le salió al encuentro probando así el sabor dulce de ella.

                Rápidamente todo había acabado y la vampira se había ido. Christian dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados para localizar a la mujer pero no estaba, se había ido. Aún tenía su sabor en la boca y el regusto de su propia sangre. Escupió al suelo y caminó hacia el exterior. Allí tomó aire e intentó despejarse un poco. A los pocos minutos miró hacia atrás, teniendo la sensación de que alguien le observaba. ¿Qué diablos había pasado en el pasillo? ¿Es que todos los vampiros eran así o sólo las mujeres?

                Caminó fuera del campamento. Saludó a Steve con la mano y se alejó a dar una vuelta. Al cabo de un rato volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar el campamento y pensar en esa vampira de ojos claros. Ya había llegado a una reflexión importante.

                - Joder, me siento como si me hubieran violado.


	7. HERO

 

 **Título:** Wind of change (7/11)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que era sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson (Steve Carlson ^^) y David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”), Katya Virshilas (Chastity).

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** REALMENTE NO SÉ QUE WARNING DECIROS AQUÍ SIN SPOILEARME. TAN SOLO OS DIRE UNA COSA… ¡¡¡NO ECHADME DEL FANDOM AUN POR FAVOR!!!

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 **Nota de la autora3: ¿¿** ¿Sólo hay folleteo y charla de maricas en este capi??? EN EL PRÓXIMO HABRÁ MÁS SANGRE, NENAS, OS LO PROMETO!!!! *saca la recortada y empieza a apuntar* ^^

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 **[Capítulo 7: “HERO”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWH87dq-Kds) **

 

                Jensen abrió la puerta con cuidado lo cual era una solemne tontería porque los vampiros tenían un oído muy desarrollado, ¿no? Aún sabiéndolo siguió caminando por la habitación como si temiera despertarle. Misha sabía que el otro se acercaba incluso antes de llegar a la puerta, no obstante se hizo el dormido. Quería ver qué hacía Jensen.

                Éste se quitó la ropa que llevaba y la tiró al suelo, después con extremo cuidado levantó las sábanas y se metió dentro. Misha parecía estar dormido boca abajo y agarrado a la almohada. Era difícil guiarse en la oscuridad y eso que estaba empezando a conocer ese cuerpo muy bien.

                Sin perder más tiempo, porque él había entrado en esa habitación y en esa cama con un propósito en mente, se tumbó literalmente encima de Misha. Su cuerpo se amoldó al del vampiro. Sus caderas encajaron, su cuello quedó al alcance de su boca y esas nalgas le acariciaron inocentemente la erección, porque ya estaba empalmado. Y mucho.

                Se rozó con sutileza contra Misha mientras bajaba la cabeza para lamerle el cuello. El vampiro no parecía reaccionar. Jensen le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

                - Hey, qué porquería de vampiro eres que no notas cuándo se te echan encima.

                Misha abrió los ojos, con las pupilas diminutas adaptadas a la oscuridad, aunque eso Jensen no podía verlo.

                - Te he escuchado venir desde hace media hora –se defendió,- lo que pasa es que hay cosas que me gusta que se me echen encima y otras no.

                - Espero que yo sea una de las que sí.

                Misha no respondió nada y en su lugar elevó las caderas rozándose contra el bulto de Jensen. Éste respondió besándole de nuevo sobre el cuello. Lentamente fue bajando hacia abajo, dejando un sendero húmedo tras de sí.

                Con su lengua recorría la salada espalda de Misha hasta llegar a la curva de la cintura. Lo siguiente que hizo fue irracional y no tenía que haberlo hecho pero ya era tarde, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando ya tenía la boca abierta, justo para darle un mordisco en una de las nalgas. Apretó, aunque no muy fuerte. Por un segundo temió que el vampiro fuera a volverse y le partiera la boca en mil pedazos. En lugar de eso un quejido que nada tenía que ver con el desagrado salió de entre los labios de Misha. Eso le animó a seguir. Quería hacer algo con él, experimentar, probar cosas distintas. En su campamento nunca había confiado ni deseado en  nadie de esa manera. Hasta ahora.

                - ¿Te gusta?

                La pregunta de Misha lo pilló desprevenido.

                - ¿Emn?

                - Que si te gusta morderme el trasero –por el tono no parecía enfadado.

                - Sí –sonrió dándole una lengüetada a la nalga.- ¿Te gusta a ti que haga esto?

                - Sí –fue más un ronroneo que una respuesta.

                - Perfecto, porque tengo más para ti -Lo cogió de las caderas y lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta que Misha quedó de rodillas sobre la cama con el cuerpo aún inclinado hacia delante.  Jensen se acomodó y sin dejarle preguntar qué coño estaba haciendo, le lamió la zona del perineo ejerciendo especial interés en su abertura.

                Misha tenía los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza sujetando fuertemente las sábanas. La frente apoyada contra el colchón y una expresión indefinida en el rostro.

                Jensen le había cogido de cada nalga, separándolas un poco y así poder acceder mejor con su lengua. Primero lo lamió por alrededor, lubricando bien la entrada. Luego le introdujo la lengua un poco para finalmente sacarla y volverla a introducir otro poco más.

                - ¿Te gusta? –Jensen se lo preguntó justo antes de volver a introducir la lengua, ésta vez moviéndola frenéticamente dentro de él.

                Misha arqueó la espalda, tragándose un gruñido de placer.

                - Joder, sí –la voz le sonó ahogada desde la posición en que se encontraba.

                Jensen sonrió con malicia. Deslizó su lengua un poco más, luego la retiró e introdujo un dedo. Lo sacó y lo metió varias veces, hasta que lo dejó dentro. Luego a la misma par, introdujo la lengua. Movió ambos dentro de él de un lado a otro, con ansia, hasta que finalmente le arrancó un gemido al vampiro. Retiró la lengua e introdujo otro dedo. Los movió repetidas veces, haciendo círculos y espirales.

                Misha se sentía totalmente a su merced. En cierto modo así era porque Jensen podía pedirle cualquier cosa que se le antojara y él lo haría. Sin pensar, además.

                - Quiero oírte gemir, Misha –Jensen cambió de posición la mano, penetrándole así con los dedos desde otro ángulo.- Quiero oírte gritar.

                Misha cerró los ojos. Él también tenía ganas de gritar y de jadear y  de gemir como nunca antes pero mucho se temía que si empezaba no iba a poner parar.

                Jensen tampoco se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Extrajo los dedos y con esa misma mano le dio una palmada en el trasero. Luego se acomodó tras él, de rodillas y arrimándose bien para que Misha lo notara. El vampiro arrimó el trasero hacia él, rogándole, _implorándole_ sin palabras que siguiera. Jensen se agarró la polla con una mano y se acercó a Misha, quedándose en la entrada, presionando levemente.

                - Jensen… hazlo.

                - Y lo haré –su voz denotaba que se lo estaba pasando muy bien,- cuando te oiga rogar un poco más.

                Misha sonrió. Giró la cabeza hacia Jensen para verle la cara. Éste le lanzó una sonrisilla socarrona y elevó las cejas, insinuándole que estaba esperando.

                Quizás Jensen no lo sabía pero no era buena idea provocar a un vampiro. Para presionarle un poco más, se adentró apenas un par de milímetros dentro de él. Misha notó la intrusión y a punto estuvo de recular hacia atrás.

                - Jensen, por favor.

                - Por favor, ¿qué?

                Misha se mordió los labios y unas gotitas de sangre cayeron sobre las sábanas. Se estaba transformando, lo notaba. Intentaba refrenarse pero no podía. Un gruñido, como el de un animal rabioso retumbó en las cuatro paredes. En cualquier otro momento al oír eso Jensen habría salido corriendo hacia el lado contrario. Ahora sabía que era hora de dejar de tocarle las narices al vampiro, que Misha podía tener un buen pronto, pero aún no lo había conocido cabreado.

                Sin demorarse más, terminó de hundirse en Misha de un solo empujón.

                - Joder… tan estrecho –le puso una mano en mitad de la espalda y la otra lo seguía sujetando de la cadera.- Joder, sí.

                Inconscientemente fue incrementando el ritmo, haciendo cada vez embestidas más largas y profundas. Notó cómo Misha se cerraba y contraía alrededor de él. Supo que el vampiro iba a correrse cuando éste se incorporó para sentarse sobre sus caderas. La penetración así fue mucho más profunda y placentera. Jensen rodeó su cintura con el brazo hasta alcanzar a agarrar el pene, duro y a punto de explotar. Comenzó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo con que le penetraba.

                - ¡Dios!

                Misha se corrió apretando la espalda contra su pecho, moviendo las caderas hipnóticamente y con la mano de Jensen  alrededor de su polla. Por un momento se quedó así, apoyado contra el otro, intentando recuperar aire aunque no lo necesitara realmente. Finalmente se incorporó un poco para que Jensen pudiera terminar también. Éste salió de dentro de Misha y comenzó a masturbarse. Con la mano manchada, el agarre le costó un poco aunque tampoco tenía que esforzarse mucho. Ya le faltaba muy poco.

                - Córrete dentro.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró en la oscuridad, hacia donde había venido la voz, muy cerca de él. No lo había pensado, ni siquiera se lo había planteado. No solía hacerlo, por una razón u otra, nunca se corría dentro. Ésta vez por alguna extraña razón le apetecía. Iba a hacerlo. Cogió las caderas de Misha y lo sujetó mientras lo penetraba. Con la segunda agresión estalló. Apenas le dio tiempo de agarrarle para acercarle más fuertemente contra sí. El orgasmo lo pilló tan de sorpresa que solo atinó a apretar el cuerpo  de Misha contra el suyo hasta que la tempestad hubo pasado. Luego cayeron ambos exhaustos sobre la cama. Jensen cerró los ojos y ya no supo nada más del mundo.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                Cuando Jensen se despertó estaba solo en la habitación. No tenía idea de la hora que era y gracias a que las ventanas estaban tapadas no sabía si aún era de noche. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Parecía ser de día porque algo de luz había pero el día era mayoritariamente negro y gris. De vez en cuando caía algún chaparrón y el cielo se oscurecía más aún.

                Jensen caminó hacia la entrada del campamento. Se quedó un rato en la puerta observándolo todo. Aspiró el aire y se quedó un rato así, oliendo la tierra mojada. Le encantaba ese olor.

                - Hey, Jensen.

                Jensen volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda. A pocos metros estaba Jake, apuntando con su escopeta a una diana improvisada.

                - Hola Jake –Jensen se acercó hacia él. Era uno de los pocos muchachos que habían logrado crecer y convertirse en adulto. Eso no era muy común porque normalmente y por desgracia los niños solían morir antes. Afortunadamente la suerte había estado del lado de Jake y se había convertido en un joven inteligente y algo alocado. Jensen lo apreciaba como si de un hermano pequeño se tratase.- ¿Practicando?

                - Sí, pero me temo que jamás aprenderé a usar una escopeta. No logro mantener la puntería apuntando en tensión con los dos brazos.

                - Trae –Jensen tomó la escopeta de las manos del muchacho y la probó. Apuntó al centro azul que había dibujado sobre el tronco de un árbol. Dio en el centro con un disparo limpio y claro.

                - Wow –Jake lo miraba asombrado. ¡La distancia era considerable y esa escopeta era indomable!

                - ¿Te cuento mi secreto? –Jensen se acercó mucho a él, como si hubiera un montón de gente escuchándoles.

                Jake agitó la cabeza deseoso por conocer el secreto de la buena puntería de Jensen. Se acercó a él, hasta que Jensen se agachó un poco para hablarle al oído.

                - Antes de usar un arma, cualquiera, tienes que estudiarla, analizarla, conocerla –hizo una pausa y miró al chico, preguntándole con la mirada si le estaba entendiendo. Cuando Jake asintió, él continuó hablando.- Es como con las chicas; antes de disparar tienes que ver si has apuntado bien, si está el cañón doblado o si tienes que mejorar.

                Jake rió.

                - Practicar con la misma arma mil veces es el secreto –le murmuró al oído.

                - Jensen –Misha apareció a varios metros de distancia al lado de ellos.- ¿Podemos hablar?

                Jake cogió su escopeta, se despidió de ambos con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció dentro de la casa.

                - ¿La luz no te afecta? –Jensen miró el cielo. Comenzaba a llover otra vez.

                - ¿A esto lo llamas luz? –Misha miró el cielo también. Estaba más gris que otra cosa.

                Jensen se encogió de hombros. Bueno, él sabría.

                - Dime –se acercó a él.

                - ¿Le acabas de decir a ese chico que practicar con la misma arma es el secreto de apuntar bien? –Misha terminó de acercarse a él. Apenas había un metro escaso entre ambos.

                - Sí –sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.- No podrás negármelo.

                - Supongo que depende de qué arma estemos hablando –una sonrisilla picarona se le escapó de los labios.-  Eres un pozo de sorpresas y sabiduría; no sólo das consejo sobre armas si no sobre mujeres también.

                Jensen lo miró con una ceja levantada. Ese tono eran… ¿celos?

                - Sí –respondió con cuidado. Con Misha nunca se sabía por dónde iba a terminar la cosa.

                - Me pregunto cuánta experiencia tendrás tú con mujeres.

                Jensen parpadeo y se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Finalmente respondió medio divertido por la situación.

                - Posiblemente más que tú.

                Misha apretó las mandíbulas.

                - He vivido mucho más que tú, niño. Eso es imposible.

                Jensen lo analizó. Misha no parecía estar enfadado, ni siquiera molesto. Entonces no quedaba otra cosa nada más que eso.

                - ¿Celoso? –preguntó sin creérselo.- ¿Estás celoso?

                Misha pareció dudar y esa fachada dura cayó durante unos segundos. Jensen se lamió los labios para seguir hablando. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

                - No me lo creo –levantó ambas cejas, sin creérselo realmente. Luego cambió totalmente de actitud cuando vio la cara que había puesto Misha de pocos amigos.- Las personas celosas son débiles.

                - Sólo si ya lo eran antes de estar celosas –admitió. Sonrió descaradamente, mostrando esos dientes blancos y perfectos.- Vamos, te están esperando.

                Jensen lo siguió. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora?

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Kane llegó cabreado a la casa. Cuando subió los escalones del lugar y estuvo a buen recaudo, agitó el pelo para desprenderse de las gotas de lluvia. Sacudirse así como un perro estaba bien cuando era un lobo. Siendo un hombre resultaba extraño. A él le molaba así que seguía haciéndolo. Se puso una coleta y caminó hacia el interior de la casa. Unas voces en el salón lo hicieron detenerse. Jared, Jeffrey, Jensen, Misha y Steve estaban allí. Cuando Kane apareció todos se callaron. Él lo notó, obviamente. No habían intentado disimular ni nada.

                - Si molesto me voy –ladró más que habló.

                - Quédate –Jeffrey se levantó y se puso a caminar por la habitación.- A ver qué opinas tú.

                - Les he propuesto que se queden en este campamento por tiempo indefinido –Misha estaba apoyado en la pared del fondo. Parecía un poco aburrido.- Creo que la unión hace la fuerza y lo  mejor para todos es permanecer unidos.

                - Yo también lo pienso –Jeff parecía feliz con la idea.

                Kane levantó los brazos en señal de duda.

                - ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

                - Queremos volver al campamento a recoger algunas cosas importantes que dejamos allí –Jared habló despacio y con calma.- Son cosas personales la mayoría pero que significan mucho.

                - ¿Tanto como para arriesgar la vida yendo y viniendo? –Misha lo miró duramente.

                - No te pongas así, Misha –Steve habló por primera vez.- Yo les entiendo. Iré con ellos para ayudarles si lo necesitan.

                - Yo también me apunto –Kane levantó la mano como si estuviera en el colegio.- Así me despejo un poco.

                - Yo también voy.

                Todos se volvieron para mirar a Jensen. Jeffrey fue el primero en protestar.

                - Tú no vienes.

                - ¿Por qué?

                - Porque aún te molesta la herida de la cadera –Jared le señaló la cadera y la forma en que estaba sentado Jensen, reclinado un poco hacia la cadera contraria.

                Misha y él se miraron durante un segundo, sabiendo ambos que la herida de la cadera no tenía nada que ver con esa postura, más bien las agujetas de la noche anterior.

                - No me parece justo. Votemos.

                - Nadie va a votar aquí –Jeffrey parecía decidido.- Creo que es suficiente con que vayamos Jared, Steve, el lobo y yo.

                - Además alguien tiene que quedarse para que los recién llegados se sientan cómodos –Jared intentó ser razonable y lógico.- Aún no están adaptados a esto y ver a alguien que conocen y en quien confían será muy beneficioso para ellos.

                Jensen cerró la boca. Sabía que tenían razón. Misha lo miró pero no dijo nada. Evidentemente él quería que se quedara y no se expusiera a más peligros tontamente. Aún así guardó silencio.

                - Si eso es lo que pensáis –se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación sin despedirse.

                - Ya se le pasará –Jeffrey parecía bastante satisfecho.- ¿Preparamos las cosas?

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Misha llegó a su habitación cuando la noche ya caía sobre ellos y la lluvia se había convertido más en una molestia que una bendición. Jensen estaba allí, tumbado en la cama mirando el techo. Una antorcha medio apagada iluminaba levemente la estancia. Por la cara del rubio, ya sabía que no estaba de muy buen humor.

                - ¿No te irás a enfadar porque no te dejan ir, no?

                Jensen descruzó los brazos del pecho y lo miró.

                - No. Es solo que… da igual, déjalo.

                Misha se acercó hacia él y se quedó parado de pie a su lado.

                - Dilo, por favor.

                Jensen se levantó para coger un poco de agua de una jarra.

                - Es que estoy tan cansado de vivir con un miedo constante que no sé ya si merece la pena o no tanta lucha –Jensen estaba hecho un lio y sentía cómo las fuerzas se le escapaban de las manos.

                - No se puede ser un héroe a todas horas. Es imposible.

                - No sé ser de otra forma –Jensen volvió a acercarse a él.- Desde pequeño me enseñaron a cuidar de todos. No sé hacer otra cosa.

                Misha lo entendía pero no lo compartía.

                - ¿Y quién ha cuidado de ti en todo este tiempo?

                Jensen hizo una mueca con la boca dando a entender que no tendría que haber nadie. Para qué si él sabía cuidarse solo.

                - Intento no hacerlo más ¿sabes? Pero no puedo –murmuró cada vez más bajo.- No puedo.

 

 

 

                Misha lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Momentos y pensamientos así los había tenido él desde que era humano. Era inevitable, sobre todo cuando creces y vas adquiriendo más responsabilidades en la vida. El problema de Jensen no era que sólo tenía que luchar por su propia supervivencia, sino por la de todo el campamento y por la de todo el mundo.

                - Deberías acostarte y dormir un poco.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró. ¿Esa era su solución? ¿Dormir?

                - ¿Así arreglas tú las cosas? ¿Durmiendo?

                Misha estaba cansado y no solo de esa actitud un tanto emo de Jensen, sino de todo. ¡Parecían un matrimonio viejo por el amor de Dios!

                - Contéstame a una pregunta, Jen –Misha se desprendió de la ropa dejándose solo los pantalones y se metió en la cama. No se había dado cuenta de que había abreviado el nombre de Jensen.- ¿Vas a arreglar algo quedándote despierto?

                Un largo silencio inundó la habitación; Misha esperando una respuesta y Jensen intentando no decir lo obvio.

                - Pues entonces acuéstate y duérmete –sonó más a una orden que a una sugerencia.

                Jensen lo miró con resignación y se volvió a la cama, primero porque  no tenía otro sitio donde ir y segundo porque realmente no quería dormir en otra parte que no fuera ahí.

 

 

                Veinte minutos más tarde ambos seguían quietos, mirando el techo medio a oscuras, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

                - Hazme olvidar.

                Misha volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada y lo miró.

                - No.

                - Sólo por esta noche, sólo por un rato –no estaba suplicando, al menos ese no era el tono que Jensen había empleado.

                - Sabes que esa no es la solución, Jensen –Misha suspiró al aire y volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia como la tenía antes.- Duérmete.

                Jensen no insistió, para qué. Empezaba a conocer ese tono seco y autoritario de Misha. Resignado se relajó entre las sábanas y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

                Misha se quedó una hora observándole en silencio, escuchándole respirar, moverse, a veces incluso hablar en sueños. Se sentía ruin por no haberle dado lo que quería pero Jensen no se podía acostumbrar a salir de los problemas así. Esa no era la solución. Misha no sabía qué era exactamente, pero estaba seguro que una solución no era. Si fuera así se habría puesto a invernar años atrás. Él podía hacerlo, los vampiros podían; Caían en una especie de letargo y así se podían llevar siglos. Lo complicado era despertar, que muchos no lo lograban o morían en el intento pero al menos habían estado años disfrutando de sus sueños, ¿no? ¿Así que por qué no dejarle a Jensen soñar durante un par de horas? Ya tenía una vida de mierda. Todos la tenían, ¿por qué no podía tener ese hombre una pequeña recompensa por una vez en la vida?

 

 

 

                Misha salió del baño de la habitación del hotel donde se encontraban envuelto con una toalla en la cintura y otra sobre los hombros. Jensen seguía en el mismo sitio; tirado sobre la cama comiendo galletitas rellenas de nata y viendo la tele.

                - ¿Aún sigues ahí? –se acercó hacia él al ver que Jensen no respondía. Estaba sumergido en lo que echaban en la caja tonta. Se quedó mirando la pantalla atónito.- ¿Sonrisas y lágrimas?

                Jensen seguía sin contestar. Seguía fascinado escuchando la canción de “Edelweiss”. Misha se volvió al baño para vestirse. Se marchó sonriendo porque bueno, esa actitud era tan infantil; gastar una tarde viendo una película infantil comiendo galletas… Podía resultar estúpido si se pensaba a la ligera pero Jensen no había tenido ni tele, ni galletas ni nada… por no tener no había tenido ni infancia. Quizás ahora era el momento de que empezara a tener una.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

                - ¿Por qué no te quedas? Estas últimas semanas han sido muy duras para ti y estás cansado –Jeffrey se volvió en su lado de la cama hacia donde estaba Jared. Éste tenía un brazo levantado bajo la cabeza y miraba el techo pensativo.

                - No.

                - Pero Jared a ver, escúchame…

                Jared no le dejó terminar la frase porque se volvió hacia él y lo aprisionó con su cuerpo. Jeffrey cerró la boca porque hacía tanto tiempo que Jared no lo buscaba así, sin violencia ni furia que eso le pudo y durante el resto de la noche se dejó hacer y no volvió a abrir la boca. Bueno, quizás para gemir sí.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

                - ¿Cuánta gente, no?

                Misha asintió mientras se sentaban en mitad de la grada. Todo estaba abarrotado, no quedaba ni un asiento libre.

                - ¿Y esto qué es? –Jensen miraba a todas partes. A sus pies, un campo enorme y verde daba la bienvenida a un grupo de tíos vestidos de blanco y azul.

                - Se llama fútbol americano. Consiste en que la escuadra ofensiva de un equipo logre un [touchdown](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touchdown), que vale seis puntos, y como objetivo principal  un [field goal](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Field_goal), que vale tres. Por cada diez yardas recorridas se tiene derecho a otras cuatro oportunidades para buscar el mismo objetivo de diez yardas y así sucesivamente hasta llevar el ovoide a la zona final del campo del equipo rival y lograr la anotación.

                Jensen se había perdido en la palabra “touchdown” y el restó le sonó a chino. Misha lo miró y sonrió.

                - Mejor que los veas jugar y me preguntes las dudas según te vayan surgiendo.

                Jensen asintió. Un lanzamiento de moneda dio comienzo el partido y el público comenzó a gritar frenético. Los Dallas Cowboys contra los Chicago Falcons. Misha no le había llevado a un partido cualquiera. ¡¡Le había llevado al partido por excelencia!!

                Rápidamente Jensen se enganchó al juego. No podía apartar los ojos del campo. El movimiento de los jugadores, la forma en que se pasaban la pelota, la estrategia del juego… Todo, todo eso era nuevo y refrescante para él. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Misha se había levantado. A los pocos minutos le trajo varios perritos calientes, patatas fritas, un par de cervezas y helado. Jensen lo  miró.

                - ¿Todo esto es para mí?

                - Todo menos esto –Misha alargó la mano y le mangó una cerveza.- Yo no necesito comer, ¿recuerdas?

                Jensen no lo recordaba,  ni siquiera sabía que los vampiros no comían comida normal. Daba igual, mejor para él porque eso que tenía ahora en las manos olía de fábula.

                - A eso se le llama “snap” –Misha le señaló con el botellín de cerveza en la mano.- Al pase de balón que ha hecho el center al quarterback.

                - ¿Y eso?

                Misha miró hacia donde señalaba Jensen. Se le veía tan feliz y relajado comiendo perritos calientes que le dolió un poco haberle negado en un principio ese pequeño rato de felicidad. Se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, hasta que Jensen chasqueó los dedos delante de él para atraer su atención.

                - Te estás perdiendo el partido.

                - Sí –respondió tímidamente. No iba a decirle que había estado allí mil veces. Tampoco iba a decirle que los Dallas ganaron a los otros por más de diez puntos. Se relajó a su lado y disfrutó de la tarde como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

 

 

 

                Cuando terminó el partido, Misha tuvo que aguantar el resumen de las mejores jugadas contadas por Jensen como si él no las hubiera visto. Parecía tan feliz y tan entusiasmado que Misha no tuvo valor de decirle que había contado  lo mismo siete veces. Mientras seguían hablando entraron en un bar cercano al estadio. Se sentaron en una esquina y Jensen comenzó a mirarlo todo detenidamente. El local tenía un ambiente tranquilo. Las mesas eran grandes y de madera haciendo juego con el resto del local. Las sillas eran como pequeños sofás en forma de “U” y cada mesa estaba aislada las unas de las otras.

                - ¿Qué van a tomar? –una camarera rubia y de pechos descomunales se inclinó ante ellos.

                Jensen volvió  la cabeza y la miró. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le fueran hacia el escote de la chica. ¡Si podía verle hasta el ombligo!

                - Dos cervezas, por favor –Misha también le miró la delantera.

                La chica  les guiñó un ojo y se alejó contoneando el trasero ante la mirada atónita de Jensen.

                - Es un poco descarada –dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

                - Supongo –Misha lo  miraba con una sonrisilla en los labios.- La verdad es que ella no me interesa ahora mismo.

                Jensen volvió la cabeza hacia el vampiro. El vampiro estaba echado hacia atrás en el sofá y lo miraba tranquilamente. La camarera llegó en ese momento con las bebidas y un cuenco con cacahuetes.

                Misha comenzó una conversación trivial mientras Jensen probaba los frutos secos. Verle comer le gustaba porque él lo echaba de menos. Estando vivo nunca había sabido apreciar la comida, quizás porque nunca le había faltado. Ahora que apenas había comida en el mundo y que aunque la hubiera, él no tenía apetito por comer, ver disfrutar de algo tan simple como unos cacahuetes le ponía de buen humor.

                - Cuéntame algo –Jensen seguía comiendo mientras esperaba que Misha comenzara a hablar.

                - ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

                - No sé. Cualquier cosa. Si pudieras recuperar algo de lo que hay aquí y llevártelo a la época donde vivimos ahora, ¿qué sería?

                - Hmmm –Misha le dio un sorbo a su botellín y se quedó un rato pensativo.- Echo de menos la música.

                Jensen comenzó a preguntarle qué música le gustaba y Misha se vio hablándole sobre música, estilos y cosas de las que realmente no entendía mucho. Así estuvieron durante un buen rato. Una cerveza tras otra fueron  llegando a la mesa y ellos se la fueron bebiendo sin pensar. En algún punto de la noche Jensen le había puesto la mano sobre el muslo y aún no la había quitado. Misha lo miró pero no dijo nada y no es que le importara, lo que no quería  es que Jensen hiciera nada que no quisiera estando bajo los efectos del alcohol.

                Cuando la noche ya estaba bien avanzada, las mesas estaban todas ocupadas y el local bastante lleno, la misma camarera se acercó hacia ellos cuando Misha la llamó con la mano. Ella sin duda había estado pendiente de ellos porque si no, no habría podido verles.

                - ¿Otra cerveza? –preguntó ella dulcemente.

                - No –Misha le guiñó un ojo. Tenía una sonrisa espléndida en la cara y Jensen no podía dejar de mirarle. Era tan atrayente que asustaba.

                - ¿Y un pase privado? –preguntó la mujer mordiéndose el labio con timidez.

                Misha asintió, sin abandonar esa sonrisa de la cara. Jensen los miró. ¿Qué era eso de un pase privado?

                La mujer sonrió encantada. Se volvió sobre ella para cerrar las cortinas. Jensen comprendió entonces por qué las mesas tenían forma de “U”. Un momento, ¿para qué necesitaban cerrar las cortinas?

                - Tranquilízate –Misha se había  sentado en la esquina del sofá para mirarle de frente.- Te gustará.

                Jensen hubiera dicho algo pero la chica se subió a la mesa y comenzó a bailar para ellos mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Las luces habían bajado de intensidad y la música había subido. Otras mesas habían corridos las cortinas también.

 

 

 

                La mujer echó la ropa a un lado, quedándose con un sujetador blanco de encaje y un minúsculo tanga a juego, medio transparente. Sugerente, comenzó a moverse para ellos, contoneando el cuerpo de manera provocadora e indecente. Iba meneando las caderas a la par que bajaba, hasta quedarse de cuclillas. Jensen la miró. Era difícil no mirarla porque no ocultaba nada. Nunca ninguna mujer había bailado para él y mucho menos de esa manera. La camarera tenía unos pechos enormes y no paraba de sobárselos por encima del sujetador. Cuando acabó, se bajó de la mesa por la parte donde estaba sentado Misha. Éste la ayudó y ella en agradecimiento se sentó sobre él,  apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. Misha la rodeó desde atrás mientras ambos miraban a Jensen.

                - ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? –la voz de Misha era cautivadora y atrayente.

                - Chastity.

                Misha  levantó las manos, recorriendo la aterciopelada piel del estómago de la chica, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los abarcó con esos dedos largos y elegantes y los masajeó suavemente. La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que la apoyó sobre el hombro de Misha.

                - Oh sí cariño –murmuró contenta.

                Jensen no pestañeaba. No podía ser real eso que estaba viendo. Vale sí, todo era un sueño, pero aparte de eso, no podía ser real dentro del sueño. Y eso que aún no había visto nada.

                Misha comenzó a bajar las manos hasta las caderas de la chica. Una la dejó en las caderas y la otra siguió su recorrido, hasta perderse por dentro de la minúscula tela del tanga. Una vez allí comenzó a moverla en pequeños círculos. Ella empezó a gemir y a moverse sinuosamente.

                - Tócate, Jensen –Misha levantó la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la cadera de Chastity y la llevó al cuello de ella para echarle el cabello a un lado.- Lo estás deseando.

                Jensen estaba demasiado atónito y demasiado cachondo como para reaccionar. Instantes después vio cómo Misha hundía sus colmillos en el tierno cuello de la joven. Entonces lo miró y ambas miradas se cruzaron.

                La mujer comenzó a gemir más alto cuando la mano del vampiro comenzó a acariciarla cada vez más rápido. Por Dios bendito, ese hombre sí que sabía dónde tocar.

                - Córrete, Chastity –Misha le susurró al oído. Acto seguido volvió a su cuello, ésta vez se limitó a lamerla más que otra cosa. Con la otra mano incrementó el ritmo.

                - _Ohsísísí_ -Chastity se agarró con una mano a la mesa y el otro brazo lo levantó, agarrando el cabello de Misha con su mano pequeña y delicada.- _Sigueahísí._

                Jensen respiró hondo, ebrio de alcohol y deseo. Se apoyó contra la pared y levantando un poco el trasero, se abrió los pantalones y se los bajó lo suficiente para quedar expuesto ante los ojos de la chica. A ésta le brillaron los ojos y se mordió los labios intentando contenerse. Misha lo miraba de igual manera. Quizás aun más intensa que la de la camarera.

                Sin esperar más, comenzó a masturbarse, alcanzando un buen ritmo y sabiendo que iba a durar muy poco.

                - Sí, cariño –le dijo mirándole. La voz de ella era suave y melodiosa.

                Misha dejó de acariciarle el clítoris y deslizó la mano un poco más. La humedad de Chastity le empapó la piel. La penetró con dos dedos y enseguida añadió uno más.  Volvió a bajar la mano a su cadera y de ahí a su vientre. Su mano era grande, sus dedos largos y agraciados. Colocó el índice y el anular por debajo del ombligo de la mujer, unos cuatro centímetros más abajo, presionando un poco mientras masajeaba en círculos. Con la otra mientras movía los dedos en espirales dentro de ella, subiendo cada vez más la velocidad de las acometidas.

                Jensen desconocía lo que le estaba haciendo Misha pero podía ver la reacción de Chastity y también podía ver la mirada del vampiro clavada en él, con esa pupila totalmente dilatada y una sonrisa pecadora en el rostro. Sin querer contenerse más, fijó la mirada en él mientras se corría sobre su propia mano.

                - _JODERSÍ_ –la chica gimió de satisfacción mientras el orgasmo la arrastraba a otro mundo, sintiendo la mano de Misha dentro de ella cada vez más u más caliente.

 

 

 

                Lo siguiente fue todo un sinfín de imágenes borrosas, confusas y desordenadas. Jensen recordaba vagamente haber salido del bar y  haber atrapado a Misha contra la pared del callejón más cercano, haberle bajado los pantalones y haberle dado algo más que dos simples besos. La llegada al hotel también la recordaba. El cómo llegaron hasta allí era una incógnita pero tampoco le preocupaba. Habían llegado, ¿no? Varios recuerdos que no entendía muy bien le danzaban en la cabeza. El resto era historia…

 

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

Quiero aclarar que este capítulo es más corto de lo normal primero porque ya casi estamos llegando al final del fanfic (yay!al fin!!!) e irónicamente aún no sé los capítulos que me va a ocupar y segundo, porque _tenía_  que cortarlo ahí. Era donde pegaba y donde tenía que hacerse el corte. Seguramente no estaréis de acuerdo con eso, pero todo lo siguiente viene de corrido y para cuando fuera a publicar, el lj me iba a decir que una mierda para mí así que lo mejor es cortarlo hoy por ahí, dejando un capi cortito y que me empecéis a odiar hasta el miércoles por lo menos.

 

A pesar de vuestros odios, os sigo queriendo ;)


	8. If today was your last day

 

 

Quiero aclarar que este capítulo es más corto de lo normal primero porque ya casi estamos llegando al final del fanfic (yay!al fin!!!) e irónicamente aún no sé los capítulos que me va a ocupar y segundo, porque _tenía_  que cortarlo ahí. Era donde pegaba y donde tenía que hacerse el corte. Seguramente no estaréis de acuerdo con eso, pero todo lo siguiente viene de corrido y para cuando fuera a publicar, el lj me iba a decir que una mierda para mí así que lo mejor es cortarlo hoy por ahí, dejando un capi cortito y que me empecéis a odiar hasta el miércoles por lo menos.

 

A pesar de vuestros odios, os sigo queriendo ;)

 

 

 **Título:** Wind of change (8/11)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que era sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson (Steve Carlson ^^), David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”)y Victoria Vantoch (Misha’s real wife)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** VOY A IR DICIENDO ADIÓS YA CON LA PATITA ¬¬

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 **Nota de la autora3:** No me hago responsable de este capítulo. Lo siento.

 **Gracias a:** _Yura_ (esa cosita rubia que anda por casa que dice ser mi maridin^^) por sus amplios conocimientos sobre la madera, sus colores, cómo se llaman las cosas y por hacer **éste** dibujo tan chachi piruli para el fanfinc XD

 

 **[Capitulo 8: “If today was your last day”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pe-Eosmk6oE) **

 

 

 **~~*~~**

Misha se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba boca abajo sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos y miró a su lado. Estaban de vuelta a la realidad y Jensen dormía junto a él sin percatarse del sobresalto de su compañero de cama. No sabía qué era, pero tenía una sensación rara en el pecho. Era como si algo, no sabía el qué, estuviera a punto de pasar y él no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

                Había tenido antes esa sensación y siempre había sido un mal augurio.

                Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y miró hacia el techo. Estuvo sumido en sus propios pensamientos durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente el sueño pudo con él y volvió a quedarse dormido. Ésta vez soñó con cosas que hacía siglos, literalmente, que se había obligado a olvidar.

 

 

 

                - Hola Victoria.

                - Hola Misha –la mujer menuda y morena lo miró detenidamente tras las gafas.- Hacía mucho que no te veía.

                - He estado ocupado –No quería decirle que se había ido a Rusia, donde muchas cosas habían cambiado. Tampoco quiso decirle que había estado en el Nepal y que ahí las cosas habían terminado de cambiar.- ¿Pedimos ya la cena?

                Victoria asintió. Miró a su alrededor; el carísimo restaurante a donde la había llevado a cenar. Quizás aún hubiera una posibilidad de que la siguiera queriendo.

                - Estás muy guapa esta noche –Misha llamó al camarero con una mano.- Bueno, en realidad siempre estás guapa.

                Ella se sonrojó y sonrió encantada. Esa posibilidad no parecía tan lejana

                - Gracias. Tú también estás muy atractivo.

                Y era cierto. En esos meses en que ambos habían decidido darse un descanso, Misha parecía haber cambiado. Se veía más joven y más seguro de sí mismo. Incluso parecía que nada le importaba. Ya no parecía el mismo Misha sino una versión mejorada de sí mismo.

 

 

 

                La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablando de cosas triviales y  tontas. Ella se había dado cuenta de que él apenas había probado bocado. Misha lo achacó a los problemas de estómago que siempre había tenido.

                 Durante el postre decidieron atacar el tema fuerte porque la velada se acababa y ambos habían quedado ahí para eso, ¿no? Para dejar las cosas en claro.

                - Misha yo…

                - No lo digas –Misha sabía de sobra lo que ella iba a decirle. Había estado escuchando cómo latía su corazón cuando lo miraba, el burbujeo de su sangre, sus pensamientos ir y venir de un tema a otro. Incluso la había olido.- No lo digas, por favor.

                Ella calló. No era esa la respuesta que se esperaba. La velada había ido tan bien…

                - No puedo seguir con esto, Vicky –la miró a los ojos.- Yo ya no te amo.

                Ella lo miró, con una mirada triste y destrozada en el rostro.

                - Yo creí que… -Victoria no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas, así que fue al grano,- pensé que íbamos a volver, que en éste tiempo nos habíamos dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

                Misha asintió. Él sí que se había dado cuenta de cómo era la vida en realidad y no le había gustado nada lo que había visto. Por eso decidió ser sincero y no hacerle perder a ella más tiempo.

                - Ya no te quiero, Victoria y no quiero hacerte más daño. En ésta semana mi abogado te hará llegar los papeles del divorcio.

                - Misha no por favor, podemos volver a intentarlo, podemos cambiar. Si lo intentamos, quizás…

                - Vicky por favor –Misha cerró los ojos por un momento. A él le estaba costando la misma vida decir esas palabras porque seguía enamorado de ella.- No me lo pongas más difícil. Esto es lo mejor para los dos.

                Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ella. Cogió su bolso y salió a toda prisa del restaurante. El resto de los comensales al ver la salida precipitada de ella, se volvieron para ver qué había pasado. Misha, que miraba el impoluto mantel blanco, notó todas las miradas puestas sobre él.

                Se sintió el mayor cabrón de la historia y jamás se perdonó haber terminado así su matrimonio pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Un año atrás, cuando ambos comenzaron a tener una mala racha, decidieron separarse por un tiempo, quizás para comprobar si realmente se seguían amando. Él se había ido bastante lejos, “un cambio radical de aires”, lo llamó. Allí, en pleno centro de la capital Rusa, y en plena manifestación por los derechos humanos (¡qué ironía!), alguien se le acercó por detrás y le mordió. Cuando notaba cómo la vida se le escapaba de las manos, bebió la sangre de otro vampiro, la esencia. Así se convirtió en lo que era ahora.

                Poco más recordaba. Tardó días en darse cuenta de lo que era y en lo que tendría que hacer si quería sobrevivir.

                No supo muy bien cómo pero llegó a Nepal. Allí se quedó meditando, intentando buscar respuestas a todas esas preguntas que lo carcomían por dentro. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Victoria? Victoria…  No quería transformarla en eso que era. No quería hacerle lo mismo que le habían hecho a él. Quería encontrar un motivo para no suicidarse, para no acabar con todo. Necesitaba saber por qué él y no otro entre tantos manifestantes aquella tarde oscura en Moscú.

                Los monjes resolvieron parte de sus dudas, incluso calmaron su ansia de sed de sangre y de venganza. Ahora entendía lo que era “pasar el mono” y tener que desengancharse de algo sin llegar a haber estado alguna vez enganchado. Suponía que ese apetito iba unido al hecho de ser vampiro.

                Aprendió a tomar lo básico para alimentarse y aprendió sobre todo que _no_ quería esa clase de vida para su Victoria.

                Cuando regresó a los Estados Unidos y quedó con ella para cenar, lo tenía clarísimo; tenía que alejarse, porque la seguía queriendo y no se fiaba de sí mismo ante tamaña debilidad.

 

 

 

                Volvió en sí al recordar cómo empezó todo; cómo comenzó a estar solo en el mundo, a caminar sin mirar atrás, a ver el mundo caer, hundirse y morir lentamente. Y él seguía ahí; vivo desde hacía siglos. Los mismos que hacía que no había vuelto a ver a Victoria, porque nunca jamás volvió a verla. Ella fue la primera y la última mujer que amó en su vida.

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Amanecía cuando Kane llegó al campamento, como iba siendo habitual en él. Hoy también de mal humor. Ésta vez no se tropezó con nadie. Saludó a David, que estaba en el puesto de guardia y se digirió a su habitación. Estaba agobiado de todo y quería irse de allí.  No estaba acostumbrado a la gente, ni al ruido ni a nada. Quería volver a ser libre de nuevo. Si tan solo pudiera irse y dejarlo todo atrás… Incluso el embriagador olor de esa chica, Lindsay, lo estaba matando. Tiempo atrás hubiera ido tras ella como un perro, pero ahora no; ni quería, ni podía. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte!

 

                Haciendo ruido con las botas contra el basto suelo de hormigón caminó hacia donde dormía. Amablemente le había cedido su cama a las damas del otro campamento. Total, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo y a la intemperie.

                Una idea loca se le cruzó por la mente. No estaba seguro de que fuera a salir bien pero tenía que intentarlo. Esta gente se había portado bien con él y él… bueno, no podía hacer otra cosa. Porque sí, porque era él y porque toda su vida había sido un pringado que se había vendido a los demás, que iba siempre con el agua al cuello.

                Como si lo hubiera olido, Steve dio la vuelta en ese momento a la esquina del corredor y se topó con Kane de frente. El lobo durante un momento dudó. ¡Mierda, le caía bien ese tío! Por eso precisamente tenía que hacerlo.

                - Tío, Steve –lo saludó.- He pensado que será mejor que no vengas con nosotros al otro campamento.

                Steve arrugó el rostro. Se puso detrás de la oreja un mechó del pelo rubio que se le había desprendido de la media melena que llevaba algo alborotada y lo miró.

                - ¿Por qué?

                - Es peligroso –fue lo primero que le salió.- No estamos seguro de que el tiempo vaya a estar así de nublado el tiempo suficiente para que nos dé tiempo de ir y venir y eso sería un peligro para ti.

                - Puede que tú seas un lobo, pero yo soy un vampiro, desde hace muchos años además, y sé sobre el tiempo. Mi vida depende de ello; vamos  a tener mal tiempo y lluvia durante varias semanas.  Además, la camioneta está preparada para que me oculte en caso de necesidad.

                - Eso no quita de que vaya a haber algún día soleado entremedio y no te dé tiempo a esconderte.

                Steve encogió sus ojos celestes y lo miró.

                - ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

                Kane se removió incómodo de una pierna a otra.

                - Ya te lo he dicho.

                - Ya –Steve estaba poniendo mala cara.- Ahora dime la verdad.

                - Ya te la he dicho –Kane dio un paso hacia él, desafiante.

                - Pues inténtalo de nuevo porque no me he creído nada –Steve también dio un paso. Ambas caras quedaron mirándose frente a frente.

                - ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

                - Sí.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Misha rodó por la cama antes de levantarse. No había dormido bien y aunque no recordaba con claridad lo que había soñado, la sensación que le quedaba en el cuerpo no era agradable. Cuando Llegó al otro lado de la cama se dio cuenta que Jensen no estaba y no había rastro de él por la habitación.

                Se desperezó lentamente y se levantó. Olía a lluvia y a tierra mojada. Otro día gris en el que podría salir sin problemas. Descorrió las cortinas y luego quitó el tablón de madera que evitaba que cualquier rayo entrara en la habitación. Tal y como había predicho, un día más negro que gris apareció ante sus ojos. Bajó la mirada y en el patio, frente a la casa, estaban Jared, Jeffrey y Jensen. Seguramente estaban preparando las cosas para el viaje. Se volvió para vestirse recordando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y una sonrisa picarona le llenó el rostro. Lo habían pasado bien, con Chastity y sin ella. A ver si ahora Jensen se atrevía a preguntar si tenía experiencia con mujeres o no.

 

                Camino distraído hacia la cama, buscando su camiseta cuando un bulto debajo de la almohada le llamó la atención. Alargó la mano hacia allí para comprobar de qué se trataba. Despacio sacó de entre el lío de sábanas y ropa una caja de madera. Parecía una caja de música. Qué extraño; él nunca había visto esa cajita y tampoco se la había visto a Jensen.

                La observó cuidadosamente. Era una caja de madera de castaño que le ocupaba las dos manos, y de color nogal finamente tallado y lijado. Misha pasó la mano por encima. La talla era una flor grande y abierta. Sus hojas ocupaban casi toda la tapa. Lentamente la abrió y una suave melodía salió de la cajita. El vampiro reconoció la música enseguida; era la misma que Jensen había estado escuchando en esa película tan moña. Edelweiss se llamaba,  ¿no? Entonces vio el papel que había dentro. Una nota escrita con una letra alargada y torcida. _Para Misha de Jensen._

                Levantó la cabeza y se quedó pensativo. Qué diablos… ¿Conocía Jensen esa canción de antes o qué? Intentando averiguar la verdad salió de la habitación dejando la caja sobre la cama. Llegando casi a la entrada de la casa, se encontró con Jensen entrando.

                - Hey –lo saludó. Jensen venía cargado con garrafas para el agua y algunos trozos grandes de lona.- Estás despierto.

                Acto seguido se sonrojó levemente. Es obvio que está despierto. ¿Algún otro comentario absurdo para decir? Afortunadamente Misha no pareció darse cuenta.

                - He visto la caja.

                - Ah –Jensen terminó de sonrojarse. Realmente no tenía previsto que Misha encontrara la caja tan pronto.- Es para ti.

                - ¿De dónde la has sacado? –preguntó, impaciente por saber la respuesta.

                - Vaya, de nada –Jensen sonrió tímidamente por la indiferencia del vampiro hacia su regalo.

                Misha cambió la expresión de su cara. Se estaba comportando como un capullo. Jensen le había hecho un regalo precioso y ahí estaba él, sometiéndole al tercer grado.

                - Lo siento, es que, bueno; no había visto esa cajita antes.

                - Ya. Se la cambié a un niño en la entrada del hotel cuando volvimos del bar. Ibas tan absorto en tus cosas que no te diste ni cuenta.

                El vampiro parpadeó varias veces. Luego volvió a parpadear un par de veces más.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Que se la cambié a un niño en la puerta del hotel donde estuvimos.

                Misha se lamió los labios.

                - Eso ya lo he oído. ¿Cómo que se la cambiaste? ¿Qué le diste a cambio? ¿Y cómo diablos te la has traído de vuelta?

                - Que la cambié y me miró feliz, como si nunca hubiera visto una magnum de cerca.

                Misha cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. En el mundo en el que vivían era normal que los niños llevasen armas para defenderse de los zombis pero no en el año dos mil. Sinceramente  no podía culparle porque él no lo sabía.

                - Y la verdad es que no sé cómo la he traído. La cogí antes de dormirme y cuando desperté esta mañana, ahí estaba –Jensen lo miraba preocupado.- Siento que no te haya gustado el regalo. Cuando oí esa canción de la película en la caja de ese niño me acordé de ti y de cómo echabas de menos la música…

                Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Misha deseó haberse arrancado la lengua y haberle prendido fuego.

                - Lo siento. Me preocupé en exceso tontamente –murmuró. Temía que Jensen pudiera hacer algo que le repercutiera negativamente.- Es lo más bonito que me han regalado nunca. Gracias.

                La sinceridad en su voz hizo que Jensen confiara en sus palabras.

                - ¡Oye Jensen, ¿estás trayendo el agua a buchitos o qué?!  -el ladrido de Jeffrey se escuchó desde fuera.

                - Creo que debería llevarles el agua antes de que me prendan fuego o algo peor.

                Misha asintió.

                - Luego hablamos.

                - Sí.

                Misha lo vio irse y desaparecer por el fondo. Se había comportado como un gilipollas. Literalmente. Pero es que no lograba entender cómo diablos Jensen podía traerse cosas de los sueños. Él llevaba toda su puñetera existencia como vampiro  intentándolo y nada. ¿Por qué él sí? No saber la respuesta y temer que eso pudiera ser peligroso y que la vida de Jensen pudiera correr peligro le puso de peor humor.

                - ¡Misha! –Traci llegó corriendo hacia él.- ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Se están peleando!

                Sin preguntar salió corriendo con la mujer tras él.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                - ¿Tendréis bastantes con estas garrafas? –Jensen cargó la última en la furgoneta y los miró.

                - Yo creo que sí. Además no vamos a tardar tanto –Jared estaba bastante animado. Le gustaba eso de que los dos campamentos se juntaran y fueran uno solo. Él confiaba en que la unión hacía la fuerza y por fin en mucho tiempo,  veía una salvación y algo de futuro para todos ellos.

                Evidentemente el que estuvieran los vampiros cerca no los salvaban de peligros ni de morir ni nada de eso, pero al menos se sentían un poco más seguros y eso en los tiempos que corrían era mucho.

                Aún seguía pensando en lo rápidamente que se habían acostumbrado todos ellos a la presencia de esos seres. Quizás y bajo otras circunstancias, habría desconfiado de ellos porque hasta hacía dos días los vampiros eran precisamente el enemigo público número uno de su campamento. De hecho todo comenzó cuando Mark capturó y torturó a Jensen. Ahora estaban viviendo con varios vampiros y un hombre lobo que parecían tener algo de aprecio por la vida humana.

                Sí, en cualquier otra situación no habría aceptado quedarse ni de coña, pero había conocido a Misha y había visto  cómo miraba a Jensen. También le habían contando que lo había salvado de Mark. Dos veces. Eso no lo hacía nadie para después matarlo, ¿no? Eso le recordó que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su amigo sobre ellos. Jensen no sabía que entre él y Jeff había nacido algo más que una amistad, por ponerle un nombre. Él sí sabía que entre Jensen y Misha había algo. No tenía muy claro qué es lo que era pero algo había. Conocía a Jensen y sabía cómo era su carácter; ese Jensen nada tenía que ver con el que había estado viviendo con él en el campamento antes de que se marchara; un ser agobiado, triste, apático y extremadamente duro con todo. Ahora parecía más relajado, más tranquilo. Por otro lado había visto la mirada de Misha. Él mismo ponía esa mirada cuando miraba a Jeffrey. Aunque nadie se lo hubiera dicho, él sabía sumar dos más dos.

                Levantó la cabeza y vio a Jensen poner en el asiento trasero las armas que habían estando limpiando. Se quedó un rato más pensativo hasta que Jeff se unió a la conversación.

                - Además tenemos que dejar espacio para las cosas que nos traigamos, ¿no? –Jeffrey había estado con medio cuerpo metido en el capó del coche. Ahora se acercaba a ellos con la cara y la ropa manchados.- Creo que debería ir a lavarme antes de irnos.

                Los otros dos asintieron. Se quedaron junto al coche charlando sobre el viaje. Ninguno de los dos vio venir el peligro.

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                - ¡Kane, para ya!

                El lobo no  hacía caso de los gritos.  Levantó de nuevo el puño y golpeó la cara de Steve hasta tumbarle de nuevo. El vampiro se levantó como un resorte y lo golpeó en pleno labio. La cabeza de Kane rebotó por el golpe y la sangre le salpicó la mejilla.

                - ¡No! –gritó cuando escupió la sangre del labio roto al suelo.- ¡No vas a venir, gilipollas!

                Steve volvió a pegarle un puñetazo, ésta vez en el pómulo.

                - ¿Quién coño te has creído que eres, niñato? Un lobito no me dice lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer –la voz del vampiro era grave y aterradora, señal de lo enfadado que estaba.

                - ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!

                - ¡A la mierda tus favores!

                - Callaos los dos –Misha habló, solemne y sin levantar la voz.- Y dejad de pelear.

                El resto de los integrantes no supo muy bien por qué, pero ambos le hicieron caso.

                - Contadme qué ha pasado.

                Steve y Kane se miraron, esperando ver quién hablaba. Finalmente habló el vampiro.

                - El lobito ha venido y ha dicho que no puedo ir con ellos al otro campamento.

                Misha se volvió hacia Christian.

                - ¿Y eso por qué?

                El labio de Kane tembló por un momento.

                - Es mejor que se quede en el campamento.

                - ¿Por? –Misha levantó una ceja.

                - Es lo mejor para todos –su voz era fría y afilada como el acero.

                - ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos? –Misha miró alrededor. Todas las mujeres de ambos campamentos estaban allí, presenciando la pelea. Todas lo miraban expectantes. Ninguna había podido parar el encuentro entre esos dos.

                - Da igual –Kane volvió a escupir al suelo.- No importa.

                Sin decir nada más, salió de allí dejando a todos mirándose estupefactos. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? ¿Y qué le pasaba al lobo?

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                - ¡Échate hacia atrás! –Jared empujó a Jensen contra el coche mientras él le daba un puñetazo al zombi.- Joder Richard, tú no.

                El zombi, anteriormente compañero suyo de campamento, intentó cogerle por el brazo. Jared le dio una patada en medio del pecho. Vio cómo las costillas se le hundían por el golpe. Incluso oyó el sonido de huesos quebrándose, pero el zombi seguía ahí, buscando venganza ciega.

                Jensen abrió la puerta de la camioneta y saltó al interior. Sacó el arma que había estado limpiando apenas un rato antes y disparó al zombi en la cabeza. Con un chillido de los que dejan huella en la mente, cayó como un saco de patatas al suelo.

                Mirando el amasijo de carne que había quedado, Jensen bajó de la camioneta y se acercó a ellos. Le pasó el arma a Jared y se agachó para mirar  lo que una vez había sido su amigo.

                - Joder –apretó los dientes, con rabia.- Richard…

                Jared tragó saliva aún sin creérselo.  Ahora que todo empezaba a ir bien…

                Sintiendo una culpa que lo estaba empezando a comer por dentro, se estaba agachando cuando un sonido lo alertó. Chad venía corriendo hacia ellos. Bueno, _eso_ ya no era Chad.

                - ¡Jensen! –gritó intentando levantarse a tiempo  para empujar a su amigo.

                Jensen reaccionó cuando ya tenía encima al zombi. Intentó ponerse en pie a tiempo pero perdió en el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Alzó una pierna para darle una patada pero el bicho se la alcanzó y sin darle tiempo a nada, le mordió en el tobillo, atravesando la ropa.

                Un disparo se oyó entonces en el aire. El zombi cayó inerte a su lado. Detrás apareció Jared, escopeta en mano y con la cara blanca como un fantasma.

                - Jensen… -respiró trabajosamente.- Dime que no te ha mordido. Por Dios dime que no lo ha hecho. Jensen…

                El rubio se levantó el pernil del pantalón. Una herida sangrante que dolía como unas vacaciones en el infierno apareció ante ellos.

                - No, no, no –Jared empezó a negar con la cabeza.- No, Jensen…

                Jensen respiraba con dificultad. Tragó saliva como si estuviera tragando agua con clavos y miró a su amigo y hermano de toda la vida.

                - Jared –respiró pesadamente. Le dolía todo.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ… ESPERO ^^

 

Y ya que estoy, quiero poner las palabras exactas de mi beta, osease de Flexikuki cuando lo leyó para betearme:

 

 

¡QUÉ SO PUTA ERES! ¿CÓMO LO DEJAS AQUÍ? ¿Y ASÍ? COMO ME MATES A JENSEN TE ENTERAS Y COMO KANE AL FINAL SEA MALO, RENIEGO DE TI. EA, YA LO HE DICHO.¡¡SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO, COÑO!!

 

¡¡¡Sí señor kuki, eso es amor de hermana!!! ^^

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**


	9. I WILL REMEMBER YOU WILL YOU REMEMBER ME?

 

 

 

 **Título:** Wind of change (9/11)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que era sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson (Steve Carlson ^^), David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** PCHEEEE YO QUÉ SÉ! SEXO, MUERTE, MALOS, BUENOS, PELOS… ¡¡QUÉ MÁS QUERÉIS QUE OS DIGA!! ANGST!!!!!!!

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 **Nota de la autora3:** No me hago responsable de este capítulo. Lo siento.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 **[ Capítulo 9: “I WILL REMEMBER YOU WILL YOU REMEMBER ME? “](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQtAOuBjysc&feature=related) **

 

 

 

 

 

                - Jensen…

                - Hazlo –murmuró.

                - No.

                - ¡Hazlo! –gritó. Se hizo daño en la garganta y comenzó a toser.- Por favor, Jared.

                - Jensen escucha, tiene que haber una solución –Jared se acercó a él pero Jensen lo detuvo estirando un brazo.

                - No te acerques.

                Jared se quedó quieto, sin moverse. Eso no podía estar pasando. Se negaba a pensar que Jensen hubiera sido atacado, además de una manera tan tonta y absurda. No, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla.

                - Aún me quedan un par de horas al menos –Jensen se bajó el pernil del pantalón para ponerlo en su sitio y cubrirse la herida.- Tengo tiempo de despedirme de la gente o al menos de verles por última vez.

                Eso lo dijo por Misha. Quería verle por última vez, aunque fuera de lejos. Recordarle, memorizar su cara, esos ojos, las arruguitas que se le hacían en la nariz al sonreír, sus manos, sus labios…

                - Jensen… -Jared lo llamó. Seguía sin creérselo. No podía ser.

                - Te veré en una hora detrás de esas dunas –luego se volvió para señalarle dónde se refería.- Préndeme fuego por completo. No quiero que esos cabrones tengan nada mío.

                - Por favor –Jared no pudo más y una lágrima se le escapó.- No puedo hacerlo.

                - Jared, confío en ti. Sé que me dejarás morir con dignidad.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Kane recogía sus cosas y no es que tuviera muchas pero bueno, un par de pantalones que le había robado a varios zombis y varias camisetas molonas que había conseguido de igual manera… Llevaba años vistiéndose así y no le iba mal.

                Salió de la casa y puso rumbo a  ninguna parte. Quería alejarse y perderse de todo aquello. Ni siquiera iba a despedirse. ¿Para qué? Solo iba a ser otro más que se cruzara en el camino de varios humanos esperanzados en que el  mundo aún tenía salvación. Pobres ilusos. Él llevaba muchísimos años dando vueltas, conociendo gente de todas las razas, colores y edades o al  menos los pocos que quedaban. Incluso había conocido a las nuevas mutaciones creadas por la naturaleza, que se ve que se aburría. Y ninguno de ellos, nadie merecía la pena.

                Hasta que se encontró con éste campamento.

                ¡Mierda!

                Chasqueó la lengua y apretó el paso. No quería que un ataque de ñoñería le hiciera quedarse porque eso era lo peor para todos. Largarse era lo mejor. Ya encontraría la manera de sobrevivir y de solucionar sus problemas. Lo había hecho desde que nació, ¿no? También podía encontrar a otras personas que lo ayudasen.

                _Quizás si pidieras ayuda antes de salir por patas…_

                Kane se obligó a callar a su mente y seguir su camino. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Aún tenía tiempo. Podía buscar otra salida…

                - ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

                Kane se volvió y lo vio. Puede que no tuviera tanto tiempo como él había pensado.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                Misha estaba en su dormitorio. Lo sucedido con Kane le había dado dolor de cabeza o al menos algo lo  más parecido posible a un dolor de cabeza que un vampiro podía tener. Había intentando hablar con él pero no había habido manera.  No sabía muy bien qué le pasaba ni por qué de pronto había empezado a actuar así. Si el lobito no tuviera ese maldito carácter quizás podrían haber arreglado algo y haber solucionado las cosas. A la cuenta era imposible hacer eso con él.

                Pensativo se volvió hacia la cama con el cofre en una mano. La melodía sonaba triste y vieja, como el mundo en sí, una y otra vez.

                Música.

                Jensen le había traído música. Jamás pensó que esas paredes oyeran alguna melodía que  no fuera alguna cantada malamente por él.

 

 

Nota de la autora: Para todos aquellos que no recuerden la canción o no hayan visto la película “sonrisas y lágrimas” [He aquí](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmr-PNjpGjA&feature=related) la canción que emociona a Jensen y que le ha regalado a Misha.

Edelweiss es una flor muy rara de encontrar que crecen en las laderas alpinas.

 

 

                Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó la cajita cerrada sobre la mesilla de noche y fue a abrir. Jared apareció ante él, sudoroso y con los ojos rojos.

                - ¿Estás bien? –Misha se hizo a un lado invitándole a pasar. Luego cerró la puerta tras él.

                - No –Jared no sabía por dónde empezar. No tendría que ser él el que le diera la noticia pero sabía que Jensen no lo haría. Lo conocía mejor que nadie. Misha se enteraría demasiado tarde al igual que él si no hubiera estado presente cuando le infectaron.- Es Jensen.

                Misha entrecerró la mirada y se concentró. Intentó leer la expresión de Jared, canalizar con él, pero no pudo. Unos nervios que no sabían de dónde habían salido ni que sabía que podía experimentar lo invadieron.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado?

                - Un zombi  ha atacado a Jensen –soltó  a bocajarro.- No le queda mucho tiempo.

                Misha respiró hondo. De las miles de cosas que se esperaba, la verdad es que esa no se encontraba encabezando la lista. Luego cerró los ojos al percatarse realmente de lo grave de la situación.

                - Misha –la voz de Jared era baja y agónica.- Tienes que hacer algo.

                El vampiro abrió  los ojos y lo miró. ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer? ¡Él era un vampiro, no la virgen María! Que él supiera aún no sabía hacer milagros.

                - No puedo hacer nada –se movió hacia un lado hasta quedar al lado de la ventana.- La vida que estamos viviendo es así y tenemos que aceptar lo qu…

                - ¡Y una mierda es así! –Jared se acercó mucho a él, tanto que el metro ochenta y poco del vampiro quedó eclipsado por casi los dos metros del muchacho.- Conviértele en vampiro.

                Eso sonó más una orden que una sugerencia o una súplica y no es que la quisiera, es que no se la esperaba. ¿Convertir a Jensen en vampiro? No.

                - No puedo.

                - ¿Por qué?

                - Porque no puedo –respondió sin más.

                Jared lo miró a los ojos. Dolido y cansado.

                - En menos de una hora va a ir a aquellas dunas a pegarse un tiro y luego quiere que le prenda fuego –Jared tuvo que dejar de hablar porque  la rabia y la frustración lo superó.- ¿Sabes lo que es eso para mí?

                Lo sabía. Había perdido a muchos humanos amigos suyos a lo largo de los años, pero ninguno le había dolido tanto como Jensen. Si había alguien que podía haber salvado al mundo, ese habría sido sin duda él.

                - Lo siento, Jared –Misha se quedó sin moverse, mirando al otro cómo se enfurecía más y más.

                Sin previo aviso Jared levantó el brazo y golpeó la cara de Misha con el puño. El vampiro lo vio venir pero no se apartó. Si eso le hacía sentirse mejor…

                La nariz le empezó a gotear pero en un par de segundos la herida curó sola y dejó de sangrar.

                - ¡Eres un cabrón! –Jared no veía a través de las lágrimas ni el dolor que estaba soportando. Su mejor amigo se moría, tenía los minutos contados y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo.- ¡Te lo follas y luego te da igual que se muera o no! ¿Verdad? Total, puedes vivir eternamente. Ya encontrarás otro culito al que hincarle el diente.

                - Jared, cállate –le ordenó.

                - ¡No! ¡Cállate tú! –le apuntó con el dedo directamente a la cara.- Eres un mierda y no te mereces los buenos ratos que Jensen ha pasado contigo.

                Jared respiraba como un toro. Jadeante se acercó a la puerta pero antes se volvió para enfrentar al vampiro por última vez.

                - Ojalá no lo  hubieras salvado de esos vampiros porque al menos habría muerto dignamente salvando a un amigo y no así, convertido en un perro rabioso.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Misha se quedó mirando por la ventana.  Furia, pena y odio lo invadieron. Si pudiera daría la vuelta al reloj, movería la tierra. Aplastaría cabezas.

                Pero no podía.

                Sí podía.

                No.

                Sí.

                ¡NO!

                Se había alejado de su mujer, de Victoria, siglos atrás por eso mismo. No quería convertirla en vampiro, condenarla a una existencia eterna, vagando sobre esa tierra que ya estaba muerta y medio vacía. ¿Cómo podía condenar a alguien que amaba a semejante tortura? ¿Cómo podía torturar a Jensen a pasar por eso? Lo mejor era que se acabara la historia para él. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás, había tenido fe en un dios que ahora parecía haberse convertido en zombi también. Había creído en una religión, había tenido sus propias teorías. Incluso había creído en los ángeles. Ahora sólo le quedaba un vacío profundo y oscuro. No sabía qué podía haber luego cuando uno se moría pero sin duda era mejor que esa vida de mierda que llevaban. Sí, Jensen se merecía descansar ya. Había vivido una mala existencia, siempre alerta y cuidando de los demás. Al fin había llegado su momento de tener un descanso.

                Un ruido en la puerta le hizo volverse. Jensen estaba allí parado, mirándole.

                - ¿Tienes un minuto?

                - Claro –Misha tragó saliva y junto a ella todo aquello que quería decirle  y que no le salían.

                Conforme se iba acercando hacia él lo olió. Jensen olía a infección y a muerte. Él como vampiro podía olerlo a pesar que apenas había sido infectado veinte minutos atrás. Jensen era un tío fuerte y aguantaría más que otros humanos antes de convertirse. Pero eso no lo verían, ¿no? Él se había puesto como plazo una hora. Ya quedaba poco.

                - ¿No hace mucho calor aquí? –Jensen miró la ventana, que estaba cerrada, y luego miró a Misha.- ¿No tienes calor?

                El vampiro se encogió de hombros.

                - No me gusta mucho el frío –le explicó.- Los vampiros, cuando hace demasiado frío, caen en un letargo y pueden dormir durante siglos. Algunos no llegan a despertar jamás.

                Jensen se quedó pensativo. Que Misha le contara una debilidad tan fuerte para los vampiros supuso mucho para él. Suponía confianza.

                - Dime –Misha le instó a que continuara hablando.- ¿Querías decirme algo?

                Jensen llegó hasta él, parándose a un par de metros de distancia.

                - Quería darte las gracias.

                Misha levantó las cejas como signo de sorpresa.

                - ¿Por?

                - ¡Por todo! –sonrió pesadamente. A los pocos segundos la sonrisa murió en sus labios.- Por todo, Misha; Por salvarme, por enseñarme ese mundo que de ninguna otra manera hubiera conocido, por ayudarme con mis fantasmas del pasado… por todo, joder. Por quererme.

                Misha no pudo moverse. No reaccionó. Se sentía tan mal que se extrañaba que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Sentía tanta pena dentro de él, y le pesaba tanto…

                Sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos se vieron envueltos por los brazos del otro. Se fundieron en un abrazo que nada tenía que ver con lo fraternal pero tampoco con el deseo. Eran dos personas que se querían y que se iban a echar de menos. Misha cerró los ojos, intentando capturar el olor de Jensen para no olvidarlo jamás.

                - Siempre te recordaré, Misha. ¿Me recordarás tú a mí?-la voz de Jensen era serena y calmada. Su aliento hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

                Misha cerró los ojos y por primera vez en siglos, se le escapó una lágrima.

                - Siempre –murmuró más para él que otra cosa.

                Sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso que comenzó suave y tranquilo y acabó con los dos sobre la cama arrancándose la ropa con violencia.

                Jensen no tenía mucho tiempo y lo sabía por lo que literalmente tironeaba de la ropa a Misha. Luego se desprendió de la suya hasta que toda acabó hecha un montón en el suelo.

                Disimuladamente, el vampiro buscó la herida donde Jensen había sido infectado y la encontró en la parte interior de la pierna. Un poco más arriba del tobillo. Apenas eran dos rasguños que podían haber sido un roce con las botas o un arañazo cualquiera. Ambos sabían la verdad aunque eso no importaba ahora.

 

                Misha lo tumbó sobre la cama y se echó encima, aplastándole bajo su peso. Jensen abrió las piernas para hacerle hueco entre ellas. El vampiro fue directo a sus labios. Quería besarlos hasta que no quedara nada. Quería saborearle hasta que perdiera el sentido, hasta que ya no quedara nada. Le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y le agarró cuidadosamente del pelo, manteniéndole la cabeza en su sitio, sin moverla. Él hizo todo el trabajo; besarle los labios, acariciarle con la punta de la nariz los pómulos, los párpados, la sien, le mordisqueó la barbilla rasposa.

                - Misha –Jensen hablaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada caricia que le prodigaba el otro.- Hazlo.

                Misha sabía a qué se refería. Se incorporó un poco sobre su cuerpo apoyando el peso con un brazo. Los músculos se le tensaron y los dorsales se le contrajeron. La otra mano la bajó hasta su miembro para comenzar a masturbarse rápidamente. Un poco de líquido pre seminal le goteó entre los dedos. Luego llevó uno de esos dedos hacia la entrada de Jensen y allí, lentamente, lo penetró.

                El cuerpo de Jensen se contrajo alrededor de él y con un movimiento seco le instó a que siguiera. Misha no se hizo derogar y lo penetró varias veces, hasta que añadió un segundo dedo. A la segunda envestida de sus dedos, cuando Jensen movió las caderas para salirle al encuentro, no pudo soportarlo más y lo penetró. Se colocó entre sus piernas y se adentró en él.

                Joder, era maravilloso. Se sentía en la gloria dentro de él, notándole vibrar alrededor de él, traspasándole su calor y energía. Calor y energía que pronto desaparecerían. Se irían y nunca volverían. Sabía que en cuanto terminasen, Jensen saldría de esa habitación y no volvería más.

                Misha volvió a dejar de caer el cuerpo sobre el de Jensen. Éste lo agarró para comenzar a besarle. Rápido, caliente, irracional. Las caderas se movían al compás, arrancando pequeños jadeos en ambos. Dios santo no, no podía irse. Jensen tenía que quedarse; porque podía salvar el mundo, podía seguir adelante, podía salvarle a él.

                - Te quiero –Jensen lo había atraído hacia sí para besarle y esas palabras se le escaparon entre los labios de Misha, que se quedó de piedra mirándole.- Te amo, Misha.

                Misha cerró los ojos. Le dolían esas palabras. No podía, era demasiado. Él también lo quería joder, pero no podía, no podía…

                ¡Al diablo con todo!

                - Jensen. Jensen escúchame –Misha intentó que Jensen se centrara y lo mirara.- Dime que sí.

                Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró pero no dejó de moverse. No podía parar. No quería. Le quedaba tan poco para irse, para no volver, para no volver a disfrutar de Misha nunca más…

                - Dime que sí, Jensen –Misha se lo repitió.- Dime que sí y nunca más temeremos por nada. No nos podrán separar. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

                Jensen cerró los ojos. Ojalá pudiera prometerle eso pero algo dentro de él decidió mentirle. Quería que cuando él se fuera, Misha siguiera recordándole y que siempre, pasara lo que pasara con él, iban a estar juntos.

                - Sí  -murmuró contra su oído.- Pasaría toda la vida contigo.

                Misha no esperó más y tampoco lo pensó porque si se detenía un solo segundo, no tendría valor. Clavó los colmillos en el cuello de Jensen y comenzó a succionarle la sangre.

                Eso era lo más parecido al nirvana que había para un vampiro. No pudo evitar penetrarle más rápidamente, haciendo que sus cuerpos casi se fundieran el uno contra el otro. El sabor de esa sangre era tan dulce, tan fresca y tenía tanta fuerza que Misha se corrió clavándole los colmillos con más fuerza y con su mano enredada en el pelo,

                Jensen tensó el cuerpo, lo que consiguió provocarle más placer al vampiro.

                De pronto todo empezó a darle vueltas y a sentirse mareado. Misha levantó parte de su cuerpo y lo observó. Notaba cómo el corazón le latía cada vez más despacio y un color blanquecino teñía la cara del humano.

                - Misha –dijo sin fuerzas,- no me encuentro muy bien.

                - Lo sé –intentó que su voz fuera lo más amable y tierna posible.- No hables.

                - Tienes que localizar a Jared lo antes posible. Él sabrá qué hacer.

                - Shhhh, no hables. Pronto estarás mejor –lo consoló.

                - Misha… -fue lo último que Jensen dijo antes de que el corazón empezara a parársele.

                Entonces el vampiro se clavó los colmillos en la muñeca hasta hacerse sangre. Luego lo acercó hacia los labios de Jensen.

                Las primeras gotas que le cayeron en la boca no hicieron nada y el corazón de Jensen cada vez iba más despacio. Tanto que ya apenas lo oía. Por un segundo le entró el pánico. Él nunca había transformado a nadie. ¿Y si había esperado demasiado y el cuerpo de Jensen había muerto realmente? Con la otra mano se apretó la muñeca, instando a que saliera más sangre, pero nada. Iba a mandar al mundo y a sí mismo a la mierda cuando los labios del humano comenzaron a moverse, buscando más. Misha le acercó la muñeca y Jensen bebió, tragó con un ansia salvaje la sangre del vampiro.

                Misha, que seguía dentro de él, se puso  duro de nuevo cuando notó cómo Jensen comenzó a mover las caderas y volvía a empalmarse.

                El vampiro tuvo que hacer fuerza para retirar la muñeca de su boca, porque Jensen no dejaba de beber a pesar de estar ya completamente recuperado. Dio un tirón del brazo y ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento.

                - Tengo hambre –Jensen lo miró fijamente, desafiándole.

                - Me lo imagino –Misha lo sabía. Él había pasado por eso, el hambre eterna del vampiro por la sangre. A él le había costado meses de autocontrol y varios viajes al Nepal para aprender a tomar lo justo que necesitaba para no morir. Con Jensen sería más fácil porque él estaría ahí para guiarle y enseñarle. No estaría solo como él.

                - Quiero más.

                Misha lo miró. Bueno, no sabía de esa faceta de cabezota que tenía Jensen.

                Apenas tuvo tiempo de empezar a explicárselo cuando Jensen lo había tumbado apenas con un movimiento sobre la manta y se había colocado de rodillas entre sus piernas. Sin más dilación comenzó a masturbarle y cuando el vampiro estuvo temblando bajo su  mano, bajó la cabeza hasta el perineo y comenzó a lamerle, hasta introducirle un poco la lengua en el interior. Apenas lo hizo dos veces cuando se puso derecho y colocándole las piernas sobre los hombros, lo penetró cual largo y ancho era.

                Misha dio un respingo sobre la cama y gruñó. Jensen le sostuvo las piernas para que no se moviera mientras seguía penetrándole cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que se corrió dentro de él. Fue tan devastador que la habitación y el mundo entero le dio vueltas. Clavó los dedos en la piel del otro y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar el orgasmo que le arrasaba por dentro. Lo intentó pero no pudo. Un rugido le nació en el pecho y mientras terminaba de correrse, las venas del cuello se le hincharon mientras gritaba como una fiera enjaulada.

                Misha mientras tanto soportaba los envites. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera esperado esa reacción de Jensen. Verle así, con el control completamente perdido hizo que él también perdiera el suyo. Con una mano se agarró al borde del colchón y con la otra comenzó a masturbarse. Instantes después de notar cómo se corría Jensen, se corrió él sobre su propia mano, caliente y húmedo.

 

 

                Cuando la tormenta pasó, ambos quedaron jadeantes sobre la cama, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Jensen se volvió hacia él. Lo observaba todo, movía los ojos de manera extraña e incluso su piel la tenía rara. Asustado se volvió hacia Misha.

                - Misha, ¿qué me está pasando?

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

Misha llamó a Lindsay y le encargó avisar a Jared. Quería que le dijera que todo estaba bien y bajo control y que no se preocupara por nada. Antes de que se marchara esa noche hacia el otro campamento se lo explicaría todo.

                Lindsay asintió. Sin hacer preguntas caminó hacia el salón, donde todos debían de estar reunidos ya celebrando una fiesta de despedida de los chicos para desearles buen viaje.

                Cuando ella se hubo ido, Misha cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Jensen.

                - Que soy… ¿qué?

                Misha se lo  había repetido lo menos siete veces y si tenía que repetírselo una vez más iba a empezar a arrepentirse de haberlo transformado.

                - Un vampiro –respondió con toda la paciencia del mundo.- Al principio no vas sentir mucha diferencia pero seguramente ya habrás empezado a tener un hambre atroz y empezarás al desarrollar el sentido del olfato, la fuerza y más cosas que ya irás descubriendo.

                Jensen se movió despacio por la habitación, aún desnudo. Ya había empezado a notar algunas cosas.

                De pronto, una furia asesina le invadió sin poder evitarlo. Con el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido, Jensen se volvió hacia Misha y lo enfrentó.

                - Me has transformado sin preguntarme si quiera.

                - Sí que te he preguntado y te hablé de pasar juntos el resto de la eternidad. ¿Qué diablos te creías que te estaba preguntando?

                - ¡Yo qué sé! –Jensen se estaba alterando por momentos.- Estaba follando, joder. Creí que estabas en plan místico o algo. Además, tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada pensando en que podía convertirme en un zombi en cualquier momento.

                - Que esa es otra cosa –Misha levantó una mano para detenerle.- Te habían atacado y no me habías dicho nada.

                Jensen guardó silencio varios segundos.

                - Había… había quedado con Jared detrás de aquellas dunas para que me prendiera fuego una vez me hubiera pegado un tiro.

                - Y no pensabas decirme nada de todo eso, ¿no? –Ahora era Misha el que estaba enfadado.- Me iba a enterar cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde y no pudiera hacer nada.

                - Había venido a despedirme –su voz era ahora más suave, como un susurro.

                - Y sin embargo no me lo dijiste claramente. Yo podía haber pensado cualquier cosa menos esa.

                - ¿Y cómo lo has sabido?

                Misha dudó durante unos segundos si decirle la verdad. Al final decidió contárselo todo porque acabaría enterándose.

                - Jared me lo dijo. Fue él el que me pidió que te transformara.

                Jensen apretó la mandíbula y lo miró. Bien, ahora iba a resultar que todos sus amigos estaban confabulados contra él.

                - Genial –levantó los brazos en señal de exasperación.- Ahora todo el mundo toma las decisiones por mí. Perfecto.

                - Pensamos que era lo mejor–realmente no tenía ganas de discutir. Ni siquiera quería hablar sobre el tema.

                - ¿Pensasteis? Y lo que yo piense, ¿qué? ¡Da igual! –elevó el tono de voz,- porque lo que decida da lo mismo, es obvio.

                - Jensen… -Misha intentó calmarle.

                - No, ¡Jensen nada! ¡Tomé una decisión que ni tú ni Jared respetasteis! Ahora soy un vampiro, maldita sea, y ni siquiera sé bien lo qué es eso. Empiezo a sentir cosas que nunca antes he sentido –se miró el cuerpo, intentando encontrar alguna diferencia en su cuerpo de antes no tuviera.- ¡Casi te he violado, joder!

                Misha no dijo nada. Esperaba a que Jensen terminara de hablar. Él lo había convertido en vampiro porque le quería, porque el mundo, su campamento y sus amigos le necesitaban, pero si lo pensaba bien, no había respetado los sentimientos de Jensen, al igual que tampoco había respetado los de Victoria; a su ex mujer tampoco le dio a elegir; él lo hizo por los dos. Decidió no convertirla para no verla sufrir y punto. Ahora acababa de hacer lo mismo pero a la inversa con Jensen. Había vuelto a decidir por él pero ahora era aún mucho peor porque Victoria al menos no sabía que él era vampiro ni que podían pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos. Jensen sí. Si él hubiera querido ser vampiro o haberse salvado de ser un zombi, ¿no se lo habría pedido?

                - Te pregunté y pensé que sabías de lo que te estaba hablando, Jensen –Misha cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró fijamente.

                - Pues no Misha, no tenía ni puta idea –aunque parecía que se había calmado, en realidad no era así. Aún seguía sintiendo esa furia y esa ira por dentro.- Me habéis destrozado la vida.

                Misha quiso decirle que ya la tenía destrozada cuando llegó a él infectado por un zombi. Pero no lo hizo. Se sentía mal y sabía que había metido la pata. Lo curioso era que a pesar de lo mal que se lo había tomado Jensen, no se arrepentía que ese mal nacido siguiera con vida.

                - Siento que la idea de pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo te ponga tan furioso, Jensen, pero podemos arreglarlo.

                Dándose la vuelta, Misha abrió la puerta y salió cerrando sin dar un portazo tras él. Jensen se quedó mirando al vacío. En cuando Misha hubo cerrado la puerta comprendió que se había comportado como un gilipollas. Sus amigos le habían salvado la vida y él se lo echaba en cara a la primera de cambio.

                Misha le había salvado la vida y él no había tenido mejor manera de agradecérselo que comportándose como un capullo.

                Sus propias palabras le llegaron a la mente como un torbellino.

 _”Yo siempre te recordaré. ¿Me recordarás tú a mi?”_

 _”Te amo, Misha. Te quiero”_

                El vampiro sencillamente le había dado lo que él no había tenido cojones de preguntar. Respirando por la nariz como un toro y maldiciendo su propia estupidez, salió de la habitación en busca de Misha.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

 

                Misha había cambiado el rumbo. Cuando estaba cerca de la entrada oyó las voces del resto de los chicos del campamento. Todos estaban en el salón para despedir a los muchachos. Era una fiesta para desearles buena suerte y para que volvieran pronto.

                En cuanto Misha los oyó se dio la vuelta. Para llegar a la entrada tenía que pasar por fuerza por delante de esa puerta y una vez que le vieran, no le iban a dejar irse así porque sí y de verdad que ahora no estaba demasiado sociable. Quizás podría salir por la puerta trasera de la casa. Llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada por cuestiones de seguridad pero abrirla no sería impedimento para él.

                Cuando llegó a la puerta en cuestión tiró de ella con fuerza hasta que la abrió. Al mirar hacia fuera se percató que había empezado a nevar. Había estado tan absorto en la habitación con Jensen que no se había dado cuenta. Dio tres pasos hacia el exterior cuando el frío intenso de la nieve le heló la piel. Solo llevaba puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones. La humedad lo envolvió y le hizo temblar en cuestión de segundos. Misha odiaba el frío y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba a una considerable distancia de la puerta. Para colmo, la había dejado abierta y eso era un peligro potencial para el campamento.

                Suspirando porque no sabía qué hacer con su vida o con la de Jensen, se dio  la vuelta para volver a la casa, cerrar la puerta y ponerse algo más de abrigo. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que un cuerpo le detuvo. Levantó la mirada del suelo y se encontró con la risueña sonrisa de Mark.

                - Hola, Misha –su voz era suave y un tanto cantarina. De pronto y sin previo aviso levantó el brazo y con toda la fuerza que tenía, le clavó una estaca de manera en el pecho.

                Éste se quedó mirándose estupefacto. Notó cómo poco a poco su cuerpo iba perdiendo el poco calor que le quedaba y los músculos dejaban de obedecerle. Sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas delante de Mark, que lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisilla de felicidad en el rostro.

                - Te cogí.

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                A Jensen le había pasado lo mismo que a Misha; cuando llegó a la puerta del salón se dio la vuelta. Estaba seguro que Misha no había salido por ahí. Además, el pasillo no _olía_ a él. Cambió de rumbo y caminó hacia el final de la casa. Cuando le enseñaron el campamento, le hablaron de la puerta de atrás, que ya no la usaban, pero seguro que Misha había salido por ella. Quizás no supiera descifrar todos los pensamientos de Misha pero lo poco que  conocía, lo conocía bien.  Quería encontrarle y seguir hablando del tema porque él aún se sentía dolido de que sus deseos no se hubieran tenido en cuenta. No es que no apreciara que le salvaran la vida pero… ¡no estaban hablando de elegir la ropa con él, sino de ser vampiro! Mierda, siempre había sido un cabezota y no podía evitarlo.

                 Había sido muy cruel, sobre todo sabiendo que esa otra persona había hecho lo mejor para salvarle, ¿no? Y además, si era sincero consigo mismo; él le había dicho “te quiero”. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Uno no escucha “te quiero” todo los días, te folla y luego deja que te mueras para convertirte en zombi. Él sin saberlo había puesto a Misha entra la espada y la pared y encima luego le había acusado de algo que tenía él la culpa. Asombroso. Le asombraba que Misha no le hubiera arrancado ya la cabeza y se la hubiera comido.  Si tanto quería tenerle con él a su lado, era porque algo le deseaba, ¿no? Eso le alegró un poco; saber que Misha le quería. Con más ánimo siguió buscándole. Le dolía horrores el estómago por el hambre que sentía y la visión la seguía teniendo borrosa. Ya le había dicho que el proceso de transformación llevaba su tiempo y que él podía ayudarle. Necesitaba esa ayuda de Misha. Lo necesitaba a él, sin más pretensiones.

 

 

 

                Cuando llegó al pasillo del fondo vio la puerta abierta. Eso ya le pareció extraño. Aceleró el ritmo, lo que le provocó más mareos que le hicieron apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta. Se asomó justo en el momento en que Mark le clavaba una estaca a Misha en el pecho y éste caía de rodillas. Un grito se le quedó atascado en la garganta.

                Su primer impulso fue levantarse y correr hacia él para salvarle pero cuando lo intentó, apenas pudo mover un músculo. Se sentía tan débil y tenía tanta hambre que la visión se le nublaba.

                Con dificultad, vio cómo Mark agarraba a Misha de un brazo y lo arrastraba tras él sobre el blanco manto de nieve.

                Poco a poco las dos siluetas desaparecieron en la distancia y bajo la nueva nieve que estaba cayendo. Agarrándose a la pared pudo ponerse de pie. Tenía que llegar al salón para avisar a los otros y que le echaran una mano. Steve sin duda sabría qué hacer, dónde ir, cómo reaccionar.

 

 

 

                Jensen dio un paso y luego otro, luego otro más, hasta notar que todo bailaba a su alrededor. Borrosa y desenfocada, una silueta se acercó a él corriendo.

                - ¡Jensen! ¿Qué te pasa? –Kane lo agarró de la camiseta justo en el preciso momento en que Jensen perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre él. Kane los sujetó contra él.- ¡Jensen!

                - Mark se ha llevado a Misha –todo le daba vueltas y sólo podía oír el latido del corazón del lobo. Sangre. Sangre fresca y llena de vida.- Tenemos que ir tras ellos. Tengo que… ayudarle.

                Jensen sentía cómo le iban creciendo los colmillos y cómo se le secaba más y más la boca.

                Kane lo miró. Endureció el rostro mientras llevaba una mano hacia el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacaba una estaca. Con una fuerza que no era necesaria en las condiciones que estaba Jensen, le clavó el trozo de madera en el pecho. Jensen abrió la boca pero ningún grito salió de ella. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó por completo, mandándole descargas eléctricas al cerebro de forma continua. Bajó la cabeza, asombrado. Luego volvió a subirla para mirarle a la cara.

                - ¿Le traicionas después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti?

                Sin esfuerzo, Kane lo cogió en brazos y salió por la puerta, dando un portazo tras ella con la pierna para cerrarla. Jensen se desmayó. Sólo entonces Kane lo miró mientras comenzaba a andar a través de la nieve.

                - Lo siento… Mark no me ha dejado otra alternativa.


	10. GRAVITY

 

 

 **Título:** Wind of change (10/11)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que era sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson (Steve Carlson ^^), David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”) y Nicole Leduc (Audrey Elmer)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** ANGST y que esto se acaba, chicas! :( y un poco de OOC.

 **QUIERO PEDIR PERDON:** a Mark Pellegrino. Por favor no me odies!!! Yo no te odio!!!! Es que alguien tenía que hacer de malo. Te prometo un fanfic donde lo pases de puta madre!!

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 

 

 **[Capítulo 10: “GRAVITY”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_U6iSAn_fY) **

 

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Jensen comenzó a abrir los ojos. Estaba tumbado de lado en el suelo sobre varios trozos de madera tan sucias que casi le dieron arcadas. Levantó un poco más la mirada y vio a Misha a lo lejos. También estaba tirado en el suelo en el otro lado de la habitación, salvo que éste estaba tumbado boca arriba, con la estaca aún en el pecho y… ¿estaba temblando? Jensen abrió más los ojos para mirarle bien y comprobó realmente que el cuerpo de Misha se movía impulsado por pequeños espasmos. Tenía los ojos abierto con la mirada fija en un punto en el techo. La piel la tenía de un color blanquecino tirando a amarillento y unos círculos morados le rodeaban los ojos. Jensen tuvo miedo y quiso moverse para acercarse a él y ayudarle, pero no pudo. Los músculos seguían sin reaccionarle… Si pudiera quitarse esa jodida estaca del pecho.

                - Has sido de gran ayuda, lobito. Tendrás a Nicole.

                Jensen cerró los ojos cuando oyó la voz de Mark acercarse.

                - Llévame con ella ahora. Tiene que estar muy asustada.

                Mark se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

                - Tu niña es una preciosidad. ¿Qué edad dijiste que tenía? ¿Diez? –el tono de Mark no dejaba lugar a dudas a lo que se refería con ese tono.

                - Como le hayas hecho algo a Nicole… –Kane apretó el puño. Estaba empezando a tener serios problemas para contenerse.

                - Mi interés _ahora_ está centrado en este cabrón –dijo mirando al suelo, hacia Misha.- Éste vampirito ha estado durando años tocándome las pelotas, salvando gente y comportándose como la madre Teresa. Ha llegado la hora de darle su merecido.

                Se agachó hacia el cuerpo inerte de Misha y lo cogió por debajo de los brazos. Luego lo apoyó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

                - ¿Has visto alguna vez a un vampiro volar? –Mark se rió de su propia broma.

                - ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Kane se acercó hacia la ventana para intentar detener a ese bastardo.

                Mark lo miró.

                - Tranquilo, tan solo lo estoy poniendo derecho –se excusó.- ¿Por qué no te marchas a por tu hija? ¿O es que ya no la quieres? A mí me vendría muy bien.

                A Kane le subió la bilis hasta la garganta. Las insinuaciones que estaba haciendo ese bastardo con respecto a su hija eran imperdonables. Entonces lo supo; supo que jamás estaría a salvo de ese bastardo, que siempre tendría el temor de que  volviera a raptar a su hija  incluso que lo atacara a él por la espalda.

                Mark se echó el cuerpo de Misha al hombro y salió por la puerta.

                - Ve a recoger a tu niña si no quieres que me eche atrás –le amenazó.

                - ¿Qué vas a hacer con éste? –Kane se volvió para mirar a Jensen que seguía en el suelo.

                - Cuando me ocupe de Misha vendré a por él.

                Kane se quedó rezagado a propósito, dejando que el vampiro tomara mucha ventaja. Cuando oyó sus pasos por las escaleras, corrió hacia Jensen  y se agachó.

                -Jensen –lo llamó suavemente.

                Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró.

                - Tienes que salvar a Misha, va a matarlo –para demostrarle que iba en serio y que quería ayudarle, Kane agarró la estaca de su pecho y tiró de ella hasta sacarla.

                El cuerpo de Jensen se arqueó y se dobló de dolor. A los pocos segundos, empezó a notar que el cansancio y la pesadez de los músculos iban desapareciendo.

                - Kane… ¿Por qué? –Jensen tenía los labios y la boca resecos y le costaba hablar.- Nosotros te hubiéramos ayudado…

                - Lo sé –Christian miró hacia otro lado. Sentía vergüenza por su propia persona. Dudaba que jamás pudiera perdonarse alguna vez.- Ahora lo sé, pero tenía miedo de que ese cabrón le hiciera daño a mi niña.

                Jensen parpadeó. Podía sentir el miedo y la frustración del lobo.

                - Pero…

                - No tenemos tiempo, Jensen. No me fio de ese cabrón y…

                - ¡Qué grande ha sido ver cómo se hundía como una piedra! –Mark se quedó de una piedra cuando vio al lobo arrodillado junto al otro vampiro y que éste ya no tenía la estaca en el pecho.- ¿Qué coño haces?

                Kane se volvió sorprendido porque no le había oído llegar. Sin pensárselo saltó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas y lo derribó al suelo. El vampiro se defendió sacando las uñas y volviéndose completamente agresivo, mucho más de lo que ya era.

                Rodaron varias veces por el suelo, intentando demostrar quién tenía más fuerza y poder.

                - ¡Jensen! –Kane lo llamó desesperado. Él sólo no tenía fuerza suficiente para detener a ese hijo de puta. Ambos quizás si pudieran.

                Jensen se incorporó ayudándose con un brazo. El brazo le temblaba por el esfuerzo de sostener su peso. Se sentía más hambriento y debilitado que antes. Lo veía todo borroso y la lucha de poder que se estaba librando a su lado no le estaba facilitando las cosas para terminar de centrarse. El lobo le había pedido ayuda y su primer impulso fue salir de allí y dejar que el vampiro se lo cargarse. Bueno, antes tenía que averiguar cómo ponerse en pie sin vomitar.

                Finalmente consiguió incorporarse sin echar el estómago por la boca. Poco a poco se iba centrando. ¿Qué había dicho ese cabrón? ¿Dónde estaba Misha?

                Mark y Christian rodaron de nuevo por el suelo, quedando ésta vez el lobo encima del vampiro aunque no parecía que fuera a durar mucho porque le temblaban los brazos y el esfuerzo era considerable; ese vampiro era demasiado fuerte y poderoso para él solo.

                Jensen iba a ayudarle pero no porque se lo mereciera, sino porque sabía que si Kane no mataba al vampiro, éste acabaría con su vida  y luego iría a por Misha y a por él y absolutamente nadie tendría escapatoria.

                Respiró hondo y se concentró. Gastó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en convertirse en vampiro. Con un impulso, se levantó y estuvo en pie aproximadamente tres segundos antes de caer de rodillas al lado de los otros dos.

                Mark alargó la mano y lo cogió del brazo, apretando fuertemente su muñeca. Jensen rugió y con un intento desesperado, se pudo quitar el agarre de encima. Cuando fue a soltar el brazo del vampiro, se lo pensó mejor y agarrándolo bien se lo acercó a la boca, donde lo mordió brutalmente.

                Jensen mordió la muñeca con ansia, arrancando piel en el proceso. Cuando la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones manchándole la cara, abrió la boca y chupó.

                - ¡Suéltame, cabrón! –Mark intentaba zafarse de Jensen agitando el brazo pero a la velocidad que éste le succionaba, se iba encontrando más debilitado.- Sois unos…

                Kane aprovechó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó medio inconsciente. Luego se volvió  hacia Jensen, que estaba arrodillado a su lado, haciendo un sonido desesperado por respirar y tragar al mismo tiempo. Era tal el ansia y el hambre que sentía por tomar algo de sangre que le era imposible parar y Christian lo supo; Jensen no iba a parar hasta dejar seco a ese hijo de puta.

                - Jensen, hay que salvar a Misha –Kane le recordó su misión principal aparte que no quería que matara completamente al vampiro. Quería algo para él, por haberle hecho sufrir ese tiempo y haberle convertido en un ser desleal y cobarde.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza de la muñeca del vampiro. Tenía la cara manchada de sangre.

                - ¿Dónde está? –se levantó de golpe. Después de alimentarse había vuelto a recuperar parte de su fuerza.

                Kane se levantó con él.

                - No sé a dónde lo ha llevado. Cuando llegaba dijo algo de que se hundía como una piedra –se quedó pensativo unos segundos.- En la parte de atrás hay un lago. Puede que esté ahí.

                Jensen no esperó más indicaciones y salió corriendo. Encontrar la salida no fue complicado. Parecía tener un radar en su cabeza que le indicaba dónde estaban las cosas.

                Cuando salió, un manto de nieve enorme cubría el suelo. El tiempo había empeorado y la nieve no paraba de caer. Corrió hacia fuera buscando el lago del que había hablado el lobo. Ojalá no le hubiera mentido porque no soportaba la idea de perder a Misha.

                Un sentimiento horrible le envolvió. Se había comportado como un gilipollas y no quería que las cosas terminaran así entre los dos. Bueno, no quería que las cosas terminaran, simplemente.

                - ¡Misha! –gritó corriendo de un lado a otro. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y no podía distinguir un lago ni aunque estuviera encima de él.

                Comenzó a tener miedo porque sabía que Misha no podía moverse y que odiaba el frío. Sin contar aparte el rollo ese del letargo.

                Jensen se exasperó. No quería perder a Misha. No podía.

                ¿Dónde estaba el puto lago?

                - ¡Misha! –gritó frenético. Sonó como a un animal herido pidiendo ayuda.

 

 

 

                Kane escuchó los gritos de Jensen buscando a Misha. Iba a ir a ayudarle en unos segundos, en cuanto se encargara de ese bastardo. Por un segundo pensó  transformarse en lobo pero luego lo desechó; Iba a ir a recoger a Nicole y no quería que su hija lo viera así. Las mujeres lobo, al igual que los hombres, comenzaban a transformarse cuando llegaban a la pubertad. Aún le quedaba un par de años para ir practicando para enfrentarse a ese día.

                Se volvió y miró al vampiro en el suelo. Apenas podía moverse porque Jensen lo había dejado medio seco. Eso facilitó que no necesitara transformarse para ser más fuerte de lo que ya era.

                Se levantó y caminó por la habitación. Mark lo miraba en el suelo sin poder moverse apenas. Jensen le había quitado demasiada sangre y su estado era preocupante.

                El lobo se paró sobre los tablones de madera donde había estado tumbado Jensen. Dio un taconazo sobre uno de ellos y partió la madera en dos. Aún con la respiración un tanto jadeante, se agachó para coger un trozo. La madera había quedado astillada y rota por muchas partes. Kane lo miró y lo partió por la mitad con sus manos. Luego llegó hasta el vampiro, para sentarse encima de él, sobre sus caderas.

                - ¿Qué vas a hacer? –la voz de Mark era un susurro casi inaudible.

                Sin contestar, Kane le clavó una estaba en el corazón para evitar que el vampiro se moviera. Sabía que estaba debilitado y no podía hacerlo, pero quería tomar sus propias precauciones.

                - Ahora voy a tomarme mi propia venganza –respondió. Acto seguido le clavó el otro trozo de madera sobre el estómago hasta hundirlo casi por la mitad. Luego tiró hacia abajo y hacia los lados, destrozando completamente al vampiro.

                Mark abrió la boca pero ni un sonido salió de ella. Ni sangre. Ya no le quedaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

                - Vas a pagar por todo el daño que has hecho –el lobo sacó el trozo de madera para hundírselo de nuevo, ésta vez en un costado, repitiendo la misma operación que antes.- No va a quedar nada de ti.

 

 

 

                Jensen no sabía dónde buscar. No veía ni un lago ni nada que se le asemejara. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y eso no le ayudaba en nada. Se paró en un sitio y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a respirar profundamente, canalizando en su nariz el olor de Misha.

                Como si le empujaran, comenzó a correr hacia el frente, cada vez más rápido, hasta que llegó a un lago que estaba parcialmente congelado. A un lado vio un boquete y supo que por ahí había caído Misha.

                Sin pensárselo se lanzó al agua.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                No había nada, únicamente tinieblas y frío.

                Dentro de ese lago, la oscuridad más absoluta le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y lo envolvió de tal manera que Misha sólo pudo dejarse mecer. Aunque hubiera querido hacer otra cosa no hubiera tenido opción a ello porque el cuerpo no le respondía y un sueño pesado le nublaba la mente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

                Ya no había nada más. No quedaba nada más.

 

 

 

                Jensen salió a flote para volver a sumergirse luego. Buceaba con los ojos abiertos aunque no le servía de nada porque no podía ver debido a la oscuridad de las aguas. Braceaba y movía los brazos hacia todas direcciones, deseando toparse con Misha. Diablos, ese lago no era tan grande. ¿Dónde estaba? Dio mil vueltas por el mismo sitio, nadó por todo el lago rompiendo en algunas zonas la fina capa de hielo que se había formado en la superficie. Intentó ir más rápido pero no pudo; los brazos cada vez le pesaban más y le tiritaba todo el cuerpo. Los copos de nieve que caían del cielo comenzaron a caer sobre él con más intensidad y lo que antes era una fina brisa, ahora se había convertido en una ventisca en toda regla.

                Se hundió un poco. La verdad es que estaba más calentito dentro que fuera y eso que dentro se estaba congelando. Dejó que el agua le llegara hasta la nariz y ahí se quedo, intentando buscar una salida sin hallarla.

                Cuando su cuerpo se hundía y el agua poco a poco se lo iba tragando, cuando Jensen ya se había dado por vencido, cuando los músculos se negaban a seguir moviéndose, algo le rozó el pie.  Pataleó sin fuerza y notó un cuerpo. Tomando aire, por costumbre no porque realmente lo necesitara, se sumergió de nuevo y buceó varios metros. Alargó la mano y en el segundo par de movimientos, su mano chocó contra algo. Tanteó con los dedos y lo que parecía ser una pierna tomó forma bajo su palma. Cerró el puño alrededor de la ropa y tiró de él.

 

 

 

                Subir a la superficie fue como escalar una montaña helada solo con las manos. Apenas podía tirar de su propio cuerpo y ahora añadiendo el cuerpo de Misha, era demoledor. Los músculos de los brazos le mandaban descargas eléctricas a su cerebro rogando que parara. Jensen no lo hizo. Siguió ascendiendo hasta que su cabeza atravesó una finísima capa de nieve que se había vuelto a formar sobre la superficie del lago. Parecía que en esos últimos minutos que había estado bajo el agua, allá fuera se hubiera desencadenado otro apocalipsis.

                Sosteniendo bien a Misha para que no se le escapara, braceó con la mano que tenía libre hasta la orilla. Una vez allí intentó subirle, cosa que estaba resultando muy difícil de conseguir; Misha seguía inconsciente y la nieve y el agua habían hecho del borde un lugar resbaladizo y poco seguro.

                Intentó impulsarle desde abajo pero Misha no se sostenía. Quizás si subiera él primero y tirara luego del cuerpo de Misha podría conseguir algo. El problema era que si le soltaba, posiblemente volvería a hundirse como una piedra. Desesperado maldijo por lo bajo y dejó de caer la frente contra la de Misha.

                Durante unos segundos se rindió, pensando que nunca saldrían del agua, que caería en letargo como él y lo que pasara a partir de ahí ya le tenía sin cuidado.

                - ¡Súbelo un poco más Jensen, ya casi lo tengo!

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y vio la de Kane asomando por el borde del lago, alargando los brazos que había empezado a coger a Misha por los hombros. Jensen se sumergió un poco para agarrarlo por debajo de las caderas y levantarlo para que el lobo llegara bien a él.

                Kane tuvo mejor acceso a él, lo agarró por debajo de los brazos y tiró hacia él sin esfuerzo. Cuando lo dejó sobre la húmeda capa de nieve que se estaba formando sobre la hierba, le arrancó con cuidado la estaca del pecho, luego se volvió hacia el borde para sacar a Jensen del agua cuanto antes. Alargó un brazo y Jensen se agarró a él. Kane lo subió sin esfuerzo aparente.

                - Corre, hay que darle calor –Kane levantó un poco a Misha para abrazarse a él. Jensen lo imitó y se abrazó a Misha por detrás.

                Una niña, que los había estado observando desde la distancia corrió hacia ellos y se abrazó también. Jensen se la quedó mirando.

                - Ella es Nicole –murmuró un poco incómodo.- Mi hija.

                Jensen lo miró sin pestañear. Ambos tenían las caras relativamente muy cerca y se hubiera esperado cualquier noticia de él menos esa. Kane se ruborizó levemente, luego zarandeó un poco al vampiro. Éste seguía sin reaccionar.

                - Creo que  lo mejor será llevarle a casa y abrigarle –Kane ya se había puesto en pie con Misha en brazos. Las extremidades del vampiro colgaban inertes a ambos lados.- Sé que Mark tenía una camioneta ahí detrás. Vamos.

                Kane echó a correr sin esperar la reacción de Jensen. Éste asintió cuando Kane ya estaba a varios metros de distancia. Cogió a Nicole en brazos y aceleró el paso. El cuerpo le estaba empezando a reaccionar, provocándole calambres en todos los músculos. Finalmente llegaron al coche. Como era de esperar las llaves no estaban pero Kane hizo un puente con los cables y el trasto arrancó a la primera.

                Como alma que lleva al diablo pusieron rumbo al campamento. De vez en cuando Kane volvía la cabeza para mirar a Misha que seguía sin reaccionar y si le apuraban, tenía peor color que antes. Jensen estaba sentado a su lado, sintiéndose más impotente por minutos. ¿Es que no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar?

                Nicole, que iba sentada en el asiento delantero se dio la vuelta poniéndose de rodillas y agarrándose con sus brazitos al respaldar del asiento.

                - ¿Se va a morir tu amigo? –la pequeña miró a Jensen con esos ojos grandes y sinceros.

                Jensen la miró. La niña tenía el cabello castaño, como su padre y un flequillo grande y cuadrado que llevaba pegado a la frente a causa de la nieve.

                - Nicole, por favor –Kane la miró de reojo para reprenderla.- Siéntate bien.

                - No te preocupes –Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Kane le había recordado a su padre cuando él era pequeño y lo reprendía cuando hacía algo malo.- No Nicole, vamos a intentar que no se muera.

                - Bien –la niña sonrió,- porque es muy guapo y tiene el aura rosa.

                Jensen la miró. Luego pudo ver que por el espejo retrovisor Kane lo miraba preocupado.

                - Nicole puede ver el color de las auras de las personas –le aclaró.

                Él no dijo nada. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Misha. No tenía ni idea si ese color era bueno o malo. Ahora lo único que quería era salvarle.

 

 

Nota de la autora: El aura de color rosa: dicen que es el color de los artistas, del refinamiento de espíritu, de lo místico, de la belleza del espíritu. Las personas que lo emanan son filantrópicas y humanitarias y disfrutan de la vida cotidiana. Refleja un buen equilibrio entre conciencia espiritual y existencia material. Las personas más avanzadas no sólo tienen un halo amarillo alrededor de la cabeza sino también un aura rosa grande extendiéndose más lejos.

 

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                Al llegar al campamento, todos vieron llegar la camioneta. Ninguno sabía lo que había pasado en esas horas.  Kane pasó por alto el centenar de preguntas que le estaban haciendo al verle llegar con Misha en brazos mientras corría hacia el dormitorio. Una vez allí lo dejó sobre la cama. Jensen entró varios segundos más tarde que él, trayendo un montón de mantas.

                - Ayúdame a quitarle la ropa –Jensen se subió encima de la cama mientras Kane daba la vuelta para ayudarle por el otro lado. Entre los dos le quitaron la poca ropa que llevaba encima y le cubrieron con todas las mandas.- Le diré a Traci que prepare algo caliente.

                - Yo iré –Kane lo detuvo con una mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.- Tú quédate aquí con él.

                - Gracias.

                - Además estarán esperando una explicación de lo ocurrido y creo que soy yo el que tiene que darla –explicó abriendo la puerta.- Espero verte luego.

                Jensen asintió viéndole ir. Kane aún no le había explicado lo que había sucedido, pero viendo a Nicole y sabiendo la mentalidad retorcida de Mark, no había que ser muy inteligente como para imaginar lo que había pasado.

                Echando los pensamientos a un lado, Jensen se quitó la ropa que aún estaba mojada y la tiró al suelo, junto a la otra. Fue a buscar algo para ponerse pero recordó que la ropa de Misha no le quedaba bien así que sin esperar más se metió en la cama bajo las mantas.

                Su cuerpo ya había empezado a entrar en calor sin embargo el de Misha seguía igual de frío. Instintivamente se acercó a él, arrimando su cuerpo al suyo para darle calor. En apenas unos minutos se  quedó dormido.

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                A la mañana siguiente cuando Jensen se despertó, Misha seguía tumbado boca arriba tal y como lo habían dejado. Ni siquiera había movido la cabeza. Eso le desesperó y por un momento deseó poder darle un par de puñetazos a ver si así reaccionaba. En lugar de eso se separó un poco y lo miró.

                - ¡Despierta, hijo de puta! –le gritó impotente.- Si piensas que así te vas a librar de la explicación que me debes, vas listo.

                Evidentemente no hubo respuesta.

                Durante todo ese día no hubo respuesta. Ni al siguiente. Ni al otro. Al quinto día el tono de Jensen ya había empezado a cambiar. Ya le importaba una mierda la explicación sobre haberle convertido que le debía Misha, o que Jared tomara decisiones por él, o lo que fuera… Lo único que le preocupaba ahora es que Misha no estaba reaccionando, no había evolucionado y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo. Esa misma noche volvió a acostarse junto a él. Apretó su pecho contra su brazo y lo volvió a abrazar.

                - Misha, por favor despierta.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Kane seguía en el campamento. Cuando  les contó la historia completa; cómo Mark había raptado a Nicole y cómo lo había chantajeado, el grupo pareció entenderlo y parecían haberle perdonado. El problema era que él no se perdonaba a sí mismo y si Misha no se despertaba del letargo, dudaba de que alguna vez en su larga existencia pudiera hacerlo.

                - Eh Kane, ¿cómo lo llevas? -Jeffrey se había acercado a él y se había parado a su lado, junto a la ventana, mientras veía cómo seguía nevando.- ¿Sigues queriendo irte?

                - Sí –apretó la mandíbula y siguió mirando al frente.- Voy a esperar a ver qué tal evoluciona Misha.

                - ¿No hace un tiempo demasiado malo para ir por ahí con una niña tan pequeña? –Jeff lo miró de reojo.- Sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, es más; nos gustaría que  lo hicieras.

                - No puedo hacerlo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –Kane no podía mirarle a la cara, por eso era mejor seguir mirando la nieve, aunque estuviera ya cansado de ella.- A veces incluso he pensado que Nicole estaría mejor sin mí.

                Jeffrey negó con la cabeza.

                - No te castigues así porque te aseguro que todos los que estamos aquí habríamos hecho lo mismo que tú por salvar a un hijo –dijo con orgullo.- El que al final hayas elegido el camino correcto tan solo refuerza que eres una buena persona y que mereces otra oportunidad.

                - Yo no me la daría.

                - Pero nosotros sí que te la estamos dando.

                Kane se volvió finalmente hacia Jeffrey, con los ojos enrojecidos y una expresión seria en el rostro.

                - Si Misha llegase a morir yo… -no pudo terminar la frase.

                - No morirá –Jeff parecía muy seguro al hacer esa afirmación.

                - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

                - Porque Jensen no lo va a permitir.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Misha abrió los ojos. Por un momento se sintió perdido porque no sabía dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era haber salido a la nieve y luego… Luego nada.

                Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y se topó con la cara de Jensen. Éste estaba tumbado a su lado, con un brazo sobre su pecho y sumido en un profundo sueño. Quiso levantarse porque le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba algo mareado pero no quería despertarle. Parecía cansado y triste mientras soñaba. Posiblemente él supiera qué diablos había pasado en ese intervalo de tiempo en el que había salido a la nieve hasta que había despertado ahí en la cama.

                Levantó un brazo y guió su mano hacia su cabeza. Sin pensarlo puso dos dedos sobre su frente. Acto seguido apareció en sus sueños.

                Como un testigo invisible, Misha presenció todo lo que había sucedido; desde que Kane le había clavado una estaba en el pecho a Jensen, hasta que lo habían traído de vuelta a su dormitorio. Él no se acordaba absolutamente de nada.

                Se movió un poco, poniéndose de lado con cuidado para no despertarle hasta quedar pecho con pecho contra Jensen. La postura no era muy cómoda pero le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca. Había estado a punto de perderlo porque; ¿y si Jared no le hubiera dicho nada? ¿Y si Jensen no le hubiera dicho nada a nadie y hubiera ido a pegarse un tiro él solo? Y todo eso sin tener en cuenta a Mark y a Christian, que gracias a Dios había entrado en razón. Joder, la vida que vivían ya era de por sí bastante complicada, ¿por qué diablo se la estaban complicando más aún?

                Jensen se movió contra él pero no se despertó.

                Misha lo miró. Estaban bien, se habían salvado y dudaba que fueran a tener tanta suerte la próxima vez. Por experiencia sabía que uno nunca apreciaba las cosas que tenía hasta que las perdía y él no quería perder a Jensen.

 

 

 

                Lo vio dormir un poco más. Al rato decidió meterse en sus sueños porque quería hablar con él. Quería aclararlo todo porque quería decirle que tenía que haberle preguntado antes, haberle hecho ver los pros y los contras de ser vampiro. No sé, haberlo hablado. Fue muy egoísta de su parte  hacerlo de esa manera porque sabía que si le preguntaba teniendo todos los sentidos atentos en él, Jensen le hubiera dicho que no; que no quería ser vampiro o al menos había un porcentaje muy alto de que lo hubiera dicho y eso Misha no quería aceptarlo.

                Sin pensárselo más, volvió a ponerle dos dedos en la frente y lo llevó con él a su sueño.

                Ambos aparecieron en una playa, cerca de la orilla con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte.

                Jensen dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para mirar dónde había ido a parar de pronto. A los pocos segundos descubrió a Misha a su lado.

                - Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

                Misha sonrió.

                - No sé -¿Has visto alguna playa así alguna vez?

                Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Caminó lentamente los pasos que lo separaban y se abrazó a él. Misha le devolvió el abrazo.

                - ¿Dónde me has traído? –Jensen se separó de él para echar un vistazo al lugar.

                - A una de las [playas de Fiji](http://benalmadenadigital.es/files.php?file=Fiji_Sunset_0_774198509.jpg)  –él también le echó un vistazo al sitio. Hacía mucho que no iba por allí.- Se la tragó un tsunami y desapareció del mapa hace muchos años.

                - Vaya, qué pena porque es preciosa.

                - Jensen, quiero hablar contigo.

                Jensen sacó las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón. Pantalón por cierto que no recordaba haber visto en su vida, al igual que la ropa que llevaba Misha.

                - Déjame hablar a mí primero –Jensen lo detuvo con una mano. Necesitaba explicarse él primero.- He sido un capullo Misha, lo siento. Sé que has hecho todo esto por mí y te escuché cuando me pedías permiso para convertirme. Supongo que decidí no pensar dejándote a ti con la responsabilidad y eso no es justo.

                - Aunque hubieras estado completamente centrado y seguro de lo que me estabas diciendo, si me hubieras dicho que no, que no querías que te convirtiera en vampiro, te habría mordido igualmente –reconoció.

                - Misha…

                - Llámame egoísta, o desconsiderado o lo que quieras, pero no hubiera podido dejarte morir así.

                Jensen se acercó más a él, tanto que sus narices se rozaron levemente.

                - Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión por mí –admitió. Luego se inclinó lentamente para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.- He sido un capullo, lo siento.

                Misha sonrió levemente haciendo una mueca con la cara.

                - Cuando te conocí supe que había algo especial en ti, Jensen –Misha lo miró fijamente con esos increíbles ojos azules.- Creo que tienes la fuerza, el valor y el coraje suficiente para salvar este mundo.

                - Vaya, y yo que pensaba que lo habías hecho porque me querías –Jensen le lanzó una sonrisa pícara de medio lado.

                - Eso también –Misha se relajó visiblemente al ver el buen humor de Jensen.- Sé que no va a ser fácil y hasta que logremos algún cambio tendrán que pasar muchos años pero sé que podemos hacerlo.

                - ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en volver al mundo de antes, Misha? Si el mundo que conocías se destruyó, ¿quién te dice que no volverá a pasarle de nuevo?

                - ¿Cuántas veces fallaste un tiro con la pistola, Jensen?

                Jensen lo miró con una ceja levantada. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

                - No sé. Miles, supongo.

                - Y cuando fallabas, ¿te rendiste de volver a usarla?

                - No.

                - Pues a mí me pasa lo mismo con el mundo que nos rodea. Echa un vistazo alrededor –Ambos volvieron la cabeza para ver el idílico paisaje.- El mundo es maravilloso, Jensen. Tiene sus cosas malas, como todo, pero no te puedes ni imaginar la de cosas buenas que tenía.

                Jensen se volvió hacia él.

                - ¿Y me las enseñarás todas? –sonrió.

                - Claro. Tengo que mostrarte las maravillas del mundo por el que vamos a luchar.

                Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sin saberlo acababan de hacer un pacto de por vida.

                - Vaya –Jensen de pronto parecía triste y preocupado.

                Misha lo miró extrañado por ese cambio de humor tan repentino.

                - ¿Qué ocurre?

                - Pensé que me habías convertido en vampiro porque me querías y no porque soy la pieza que te falta en el puzle.

                - Jensen, no conviertas esto en una canción de Lionel Richie, por favor.

                - ¿Quién?

                - Da igual -Misha le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y le obligó a que lo mirara.- Sabes que te quiero y que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

                - ¿Cualquier cosa? –Jensen sonrió abiertamente, tramando algo.

                - Cualquier cosa –repitió sabiendo a ciencia cierta que esas palabras podían traerle complicaciones.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                - ¿Cómo que te vas? –Jared dio la vuelta al sofá del salón. Finalmente habían decidido no volver al antiguo campamento. ¿Para qué arriesgarse tontamente? Así que se habían puesto a arreglar el nuevo hogar y mejorarlo para que todos estuvieran más cómodos. El salón fue el primer lugar que decidieron preparar.- No puedes irte.

                Kane se limitó a quedarse en la puerta de la habitación. El salón parecía un campo de minas con los sofás en medio de la estancia y todo alrededor apilado y revuelto.

                - Creo que es lo mejor.

                - ¡Ni de coña! –Jared se acercó hasta él –Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Christian.

                - No empieces, Jared. Es lo mejor para todos.

                - ¿No vas al menos a esperar a que Misha se despierte o a despedirte de Jensen?

                Kane desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

                - Por lo que sé Misha puede no despertar nunca –luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jared a la cara.- Créeme, es lo mejor para todos.

                Fue a darse la vuelta cuando el cuerpo de Steve lo detuvo.

                - ¿Te vas? –le preguntó.

                Kane asintió sin decir nada. Desde la pelea que habían tenido ambos estaban bastante distantes y apenas se habían dirigido una palabra.

                - Buen viaje –Steve se dio la vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

                Kane se volvió hacia Jared de nuevo, que seguía a sus espaldas.

                - Despídete de Jensen, al menos –Jared volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a Christian parado en el marco de la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                - ¿No tienes hambre? –Misha aprovechó para hablar ya que Jensen había decidido deslizarse por su cuello hacia abajo.- ¿Seguro?

                Jensen negó con la cabeza demasiado ocupado en mordisquear un pezón como para entretenerse contestando a las preguntas de Misha.

                Éste no lo entendía. En los vampiros jóvenes el hambre era un problema muy grave porque no podían controlarlo. Ni la fuerza… ni nada. Él mismo se había tenido que ir al Nepal a meditar y le costó la misma vida. Que Jensen pareciera estar tan bien le resultaba muy extraño.

                - Pero…

                Jensen, que ya iba recorriendo su estómago, se paró para mirarle seriamente.

                - Misha, aunque te cueste creerlo, lo he superado. Esos días que me pasé en la cama muerto de frío y de preocupación porque no sabía si ibas a despertar alguna vez o no… Me hicieron pensar en muchas cosas.

                Misha cerró la boca. Si Jensen decía que lo había superado, sería cierto. Confiaba en él.

                - Por cierto –Jensen volvió a depositar sus labios sobre el estómago plano de Misha.- ¿Qué comen los vampiros de esta casa?

                - Pues –Misha perdió momentáneamente la concentración de lo que estaba diciendo. Jensen iba bajando con la lengua mientras lo miraba. Finalmente tosió  y siguió hablando,- a veces buscamos humanos por ahí y les chupamos un poco la sangre. Sin llegar a matarles, claro. También bebemos la sangre de los bichos que Traci cocina. Nos la guarda.

                Jensen puso cara de asco. Ni de coña iba a beber sangre de rata topo.

                - Eso es poco atrayente sin embargo esto me gusta más –digo lamiendo una pequeña vena que se le marcaba en la ingle.- ¿Puedo morderla un poco?

                Misha asintió perplejo.

                Jensen lamió la zona y luego hincó con cuidado los colmillos. Misha dio un pequeño respingo al notarle pero no dijo nada. Lentamente comenzó a succionarle la sangre haciendo un ruido demasiado obsceno con la lengua.

                - Jensen. Para o no me vas a dejar sangre suficiente para poder empalmarme –bromeó.

                Jensen sonrió y al final paró. Luego llevó la mano hacia la entrepierna de Misha y lo palpó. Una erección bastante ostentosa lucía entre sus dedos.

                - Yo no veo que tengas ningún problema empalmándote –Jensen lo recorrió con un dedo de arriba abajo. -Déjame que me ocupe de eso.

                - Mejor me encargo yo de ti ahora –lo empujó para que cayera sobre la cama. El vampiro tardó dos segundos en estar encima de él.

                Jensen lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

                - ¿Desconfías de que pueda morderte más abajo?

                Misha se esforzó por disimular una sonrisita, pero no lo consiguió.

                - Vamos a dejar en que me apetece horrores hacerte feliz –mintió.- ¿Me lo vas a negar?

                Misha ya había empezado a deslizar sus labios por el estómago de Jensen cuando éste se levantó de un salto.

                - Se me había olvidado. Tengo un regalo–Se levantó y caminó hacía el armario del fondo. Luego volvió hacia la cama con las manos en la espalda.- Toma, esto es para ti.

                Jensen alargó la mano hasta ponerle las manos frente a los ojos. Un coco, grande y marrón apareció entre sus manos.

                - ¿Un coco? –Misha se sentó en la cama y lo cogió de entre sus manos.- ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga con un coco?

                Jensen se lo volvió a quitar y lo observó. Luego lo agitó acercándolo a su oído.

                - No sé qué diablos es pero lo vi en la playa y mira –lo agitó en el oído de Misha.- ¡Suena algo dentro!

                Misha lo miró con los ojos entornados.

                - Deberías dejar de coger cosas que no te sirven para nada y empezar a traer cosas que puedan ayudarnos en este mundo y eso me recuerda a que traficar armas con menores no está muy bien visto en aquella época.

                - Quizás esta cosa nos sirva para algo –Jensen seguía entretenido agitando el coco e ignorando su comentario.

                Misha apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

                - Aparte de comerlo o beberlo, no le encuentro ninguna utilidad.

                - Eso es porque no tienes ingenio –Jensen volvió a avanzar hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado.- Seguro que le encuentro alguna otra utilidad.

                - Vale –Misha sonrió- Tienes que encontrar cinco cosas para lo que esa cosa pueda ser útil, sino ganaré yo.

                Jensen lo miró asintiendo, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Misha.

                - Pero…

                Misha no pudo terminar la frase porque unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

                Jensen no se lo pensó y fue a abrir la puerta.

                Al otro lado apareció Kane, que lo miró de arriba abajo. La verdad es que se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa excepto ver a Jensen desnudo  y con un coco en la mano. El lobo no pudo evitar observarle de arriba abajo.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza dignamente.

                - ¿Qué pasa; sólo tú puedes ir desnudo?

                Kane desvió la vista hacia el coco.

                - No voy a preguntar lo que estabas haciendo con eso –luego le cambió el tono bruscamente, como si se estuviera recriminando a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia.- Vengo a despedirme.

                Misha se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia él. Kane lo miró y sonrió.

                - Me alegra ver que estás bien, Misha. De verdad.

                El vampiro asintió.

                - Sé lo que ha pasado y por qué has hecho lo que has hecho –Misha lo miraba a esos ojos turquesa del lobo, que estaban inundados de tristeza,- y no te juzgo porque yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

                - Ya –Kane asintió como un autómata porque todos le decían lo mismo. ¿Era cierto o lo hacían para consolarle? –Bueno, creo que es mejor así.

                Ambos, Kane y Misha se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por varios segundos.

                - Decidas lo que decidas voy a apoyarte –Misha asintió con la cabeza.- Gracias por salvarnos.

                - Es lo menos que podía hacer después de haberos vendido de la manera en que lo hice.

                - Christian –Jensen lo llamó para que centrara su mirada en él,- quédate.

                - Lo he pensando, Jensen pero en serio, no puedo…

                - ¿Por qué coño eres tan cabezota? –le gritó.- Si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por Nicole. ¿Quieres que tu hija crezca igual que tú, sin conocer un hogar ni una familia?

                Kane se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Jensen aprovechó para seguir hablando.

                - Si no es por ti, hazlo por ella –murmuró.- Dale lo que nunca pudieron darte a ti.

                Christian estuvo a un paso de decir que sí, incluso empezó a asentir con la cabeza pero luego en el último segundo cambió de opinión y volvió a negar.

                - No puedo.

                Jensen perdió la paciencia.

                - ¡Joder, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cabezota?! –Jensen levantó la mano y le estampó el coco en la frente. Éste se desquebrajó y le chorreó el agua por la mano y el brazo a la par que por la cara del vampiro.

                Kane se quedó un poco estupefacto por el impacto. Jamás se hubiera esperado que fuera a estrellarle eso en la cabeza.

                - Si te pones así –murmuró aún perplejo, chorreándole agua de coco por la cara.

                Jensen parpadeó confundido. Él tampoco se esperaba esa reacción por su parte.

                - ¿Te vas a quedar o no? –le preguntó desafiándole con la mirada.

                - Si –Kane ya no se atrevía a decirle que no, por si acaso.

                - Bien –se volvió hacia Misha para mirarle.- Ahí tienes la primera utilidad del coco.

 

 

                Kane se marchó, ya no solo para limpiarse la cara sino para decirle a Nicole y al resto del campamento que no se iban. Jensen cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Misha.

                - Pues está rica el agua de coco –dijo lamiéndose un dedo.

                A Misha le brillaron los ojos viéndole cómo se relamía. Jensen observó la forma en que el otro lo estaba mirando.

                Chupándose eróticamente el dedo pulgar, se acercó hacia él hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de su cuerpo.

                - ¿Ya has pensado qué es lo que ganarás si no encuentro las cinco utilidades de ese coco?

                - No. ¿Por qué? –Misha seguía mirándole las manos embelesado.

                - Porque creo que vas a tener que tragarte tus palabras –Jensen lo rodeó hasta colocarse detrás de él. Luego bajó la mano y la puso sobre una nalga de Misha. Rápidamente deslizó los dedos hasta el perineo, buscando la entrada y haciendo que el cuerpo de Misha se tensara. Finalmente acabó por explicarse.- Acabo de encontrarle otra utilidad al coco. Bueno, al menos al agua que trae dentro.

 

;)

~FIN~


	11. The garden

 

 

 **EPILOGO**

 

 

 **Estado:** Terminado

 **Palabras:** 69.229 palabras. Casi nada ^^

 **Título:** Wind of change (EPILOGO)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins y alguna que otra sorpresa…

 **Fandom:** RPS supernatural

 **Beta:** Nuryyyy

 **Recomendación:** A continuación pongo el nombre original del actor y entre paréntesis el personaje que interpretaba en supernatural. Eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, es simplemente para que os ubiquéis del personaje que era sin necesidad de hacer memoria =D

 **Actores secundarios que saldrán a lo largo del fanfic:** AJ Buckley (Ed Zeddmore), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (por favor…), Jared Padalecki (jejeej ¿en serio?), Jim Beaver (Bobby), Lauren Cohan (Bela Talbot), Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Kurt Fuller (Zachariah), Robert Benedick (Chuck), Colin Ford (mini!Sam), Samantha Ferris, (Ellen Harvelle), Katie Cassidy (Ruby rubia), Chad Lindberg (Ash), Richard Speight Jr (Trickster o Gabriel), Jake Abel (Adam Winchester), Traci Dinwiddie (Pamela), Lindsay McKeon (Tessa), Christian Kane (Eliot Spencer en la serie “Leverage”), Steve Carlson (Steve Carlson ^^), David Boreanaz (Booth en la serie “Bones”) y Nicole Leduc (Audrey Elmer)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Sexorro puro y duro y no voy a decir más por no adelantar acontecimientos.

 **Disclaimer:** Es evidente que los actores y personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y que debido a la temática y el año y todo el conjunto de la  historia en sí, no sabremos nunca si es un AU fantástico o inventado o real o lo que sea. No hay ánimo de lucro en este fanfic, no gano nada material, no poseo los derechos de autor sobre ellos en la serie ni tengo derecho de imagen sobre el uso de su nombre. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Es _obvio_ que por  la temática va a ser que no, o eso espero, pero me molaba decirlo ^^

 **Summary:** Estamos en el año 2133. Un apocalipsis arrasó la tierra. Enfermedades, pandemias, tsunamis, terremotos, hambruna, guerras… En varios años el mundo que conocemos fue historia. Son tiempos duros, sobrevive el más fuerte. Aunque el ser humano se ha acostumbrado a vivir así, la lucha no cesa en un constante ir y venir de seres malditos que han nacido de malformaciones, productos químicos y guerras bacteriológicas. Zombis, hombres lobos, vampiros, animales salvajes desconocidos, trillones de cucarachas, ratas… son la lucha de cada día. No son tiempos para jugar o entretenerse; aquí sobrevive el más fuerte. O eso, o mueres.

¿Cuánto durarías tú?

 **Nota de la autora1:** Soy consciente de que quizás hubiera quedado mejor un Dean/Castiel pero se me hacía tan raro sacarles de la verdadera historia de supernatural, aunque tampoco iba a llevarles muy lejos, que tienen el apocalipsis oliéndoles el culo… :/ He decido hacer un Jensen/Misha y no un Dean/Castiel porque todos conocemos a Dean, sabemos que es capaz de salir del apocalipsis con un paquete de clínex en una mano y un chupa chups en la otra. La verdadera pregunta es ¿el verdadero Jensen Ackles se salvaría o no? Porque yo siempre he tenido la sospecha que dentro del Ackles hay más que unas pestañas largas y unos labios demasiado besables para ser reales. Todo actor lleva dentro algo de su personaje y seguro que Dean lleva algo de Ackles dentro. La verdadera y última pregunta es ¿Dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro?

 **Nota de la autora2:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan NO morirá en este fanfic. HEDICHO!

 **Agradecimientos:** Quiero agradecer el fanfic primeramente a flexikuki, por tener la paciencia de una santa beteando XD y a nuryyyy por aconsejarme sabiamente sobre un tema que tanto le gusta y que sabe mogollón sobre el tema. Luego quiero agradeceros a todas y cada una de vosotras el haber estado pendiente del fanfic, comentándome y diciendo cosas tan bonitas. De verdad, sois las mejores y valéis vuestro peso en oro. ¡¡¡Os quiero!!!

 **Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicar el epílogo a flexikuki, que el otro día fue su cumple y no me dio tiempo de hacerle nada. Espero que te guste y que te lo pases bien leyéndolo… ¡¡¡Y las manos a la vista mientras lees!!! XD Muakas! Amote toa!

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

 **[EPILOGO: “The garden”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7034_9o5sUc) **

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

 

                - Jensen, despierta –Misha le tiró una almohada.

                - Hmmm, un poco más –se dio la vuelta rodando por la cama.- Un poquito más.

                - Esa faceta tuya tan perezosa no la conocía –Misha se dio la vuelta, cogió los pantalones que estaban a los pies de la cama y se los puso.

                Jensen abrió los ojos en el acto. Ese comentario le había herido en el alma.

                - Es la primera vez en mi vida que me quedo en la cama remoloneando –se defendió. Y era cierto. Jensen no había tenido un momento de paz en su vida. Hasta ahora.

                Misha lo miró y no pudo decirle nada porque sabía que llevaba razón y porque le amaba y si en ese momento Jensen le hubiera pedido la cosa más imposible del  mundo, él se lo hubiera traído en cuestión de minutos. Además, ¿quién podía resistirse a esa mirada soñolienta y a esa carita adorable?

                - Sigue durmiendo –se inclinó para darle un beso en la cabeza.- Vendré en un rato y más te vale que estés despierto.

                - Si mamá –bromeó Jensen y se acurrucó de nuevo bajo las mantas. Fuera nevaba y no se le ocurría mejor sitio para estar que ese.

                Jensen ya se había vuelto a dormir para cuando Misha salió de la habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se iba abrochando la camisa y se iba poniendo una chaqueta. Ambas prendas hechas polvo, casi. Eso le recordó que la próxima vez que volviera a un sueño con Jensen, éste trajera algo de ropa para el grupo. Por lo menos que aprovechara ese don que tenía para algo bueno.

                Cuando llegó al salón, la habitación poco a poco iba teniendo algo de color y al menos ya parecía más confortable.

                - Estáis haciendo un buen trabajo –los elogió al llegar.

                Lindsay y Lauren estaban retocando algunas esquinas de las paredes.

                - A esta casa le faltaba una mano femenina –Lindsay le guiñó el ojo a Nicole, que no se despegaba de ella ni a sol ni a sombra.

                - Menos mal que estamos nosotras –Lauren se acercó a la niña y le pasó un trapo para que se limpiara las manos.- Si hubiéramos dejado que esos brutos pintaran las paredes, seguramente esto seguiría pareciéndose a una cueva.

                Misha sonrió, pensando que las mujeres siempre serían mujeres vivieran la época que vivieran.

                - ¡Nicole! –Colin entró corriendo en el salón llamando a la niña.- David y Katie me van a enseñar a disparar. ¿Quieres venir a verme?

                - ¡Claro! –la niña salió corriendo tras él.

                - Creo que iré tras ellos para ver qué hacen –Lauren salió por la puerta rápidamente, tropezándose con Jake.- Oops, lo siento.

                Jake le sonrió y la dejó pasar. La mujer salió a toda prisa y luego entró él.

                - Lindsay, Traci te llama –anunció el muchacho.

                - ¿Qué quiere? –la vampira parecía algo modesta.

                - No sé –se encogió de hombros,- algo de matar no-se-qué bicho para la cena y que no puede sola.

                La vampira bufó y salió por la puerta sin despedirse. Misha y Jake se miraron.

                - ¿Qué tal vas practicando con las pistolas?

                - Bien –Jake enrojeció levemente.- No soy tan bueno como Jensen pero sigo intentándolo.

                - Eso está bien –Misha sonrió. Le caía bien ese muchacho a pesar de haber tenido ciertos celos de él.- No dejes de practicar.

                - No, señor –Jake seguía rojo como un tomate.

                - Ah, estás aquí –Steve entró en la habitación con paso firme. Saludó al muchacho y luego se dirigió hacia Misha.- ¿Te importaría decirle a Jared que deje de cavar en la nieve? Parece un puto topo.

                - ¿Para qué está cavando?

                - Está haciendo trampas para los zombis –aclaró Kane entrando en la habitación.- No es mala idea.

                - Lo es si las hace y no dice donde están los boquetes. Alguno de los niños o de los humanos podrían caerse y partirse la crisma.

                Los tres miraron a Jake que era el único humano allí en ese momento.

                - Ermmm, creo que iré a decirle a Jared que pare –Jake se quitó del medio.

                - ¡Papá! –Nicole llegó corriendo al salón y saltó en brazos de su padre.- Jared me ha enseñado un boquete de esos y luego hemos quemado cosas dentro. ¡Ha sido chulísimo!

                Kane la miró pensando si matar a Jared de un golpe o sacarle las tripas lentamente para que sufriera.

                - Iré yo –Misha se ofreció a ir a hablar con Jared porque por la cara del lobo, éste estaba para pocas palabras.- ¿Vienes conmigo, Nicole?

                La niña asintió encantada y saltó de los brazos de su padre a los del vampiro. Misha se la subió a los hombros y juntos abandonaron el salón.

                - Es bueno que la niña aprenda técnicas de supervivencia cuanto antes –Steve miró al lobo por el rabillo del ojo. Kane no dejaba de pasearse por la habitación.

                Cuando escuchó las palabras del vampiro, caminó hacia él y se paró a escasos cuarenta centímetros de su cara.

                - ¿Tú no estabas en contra de esos boquetes?

                - Estoy en contra de que los haga sin avisar –se defendió no sin poder evitar una sonrisilla en la cara,- pero me parece bien en general.

                Kane lo miró.

                - Te gusta demasiado el peligro –dijo así sin venir a cuento.- Es una suerte que aún sigas con vida si toda tu vida has sido igual de imprudente.

                 - Supongo que no todo el mundo es tan afortunado como yo que tiene a gente que lo cuida y se preocupa por su bienestar y le dice dónde puede o no ir y esas cosas.

                Kane lo miró. Steve lo observaba directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear.

                - Sí, es una suerte –murmuró el lobo.

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                Misha tuvo que dar toda la vuelta a la casa para encontrar a Jared, que estaba  metido en un boquete, cavando profundamente.

                Jared lo vio llegar cuando ya era tarde y no pudo avisarle, con lo que Misha pisó un suelo falso y cayó de lleno en una de las obras maestras de ese gigante. Menos mal que Nicole se había quedado con Jeffrey y con Jake charlando en la entrada.

                - ¡Joder! –Jared salió de un salto y corrió hacia donde él estaba.- ¿Estás bien?

                Misha lo miró desde abajo. Veía la cabeza del Padalecki asomar por el borde mientras él estaba en ese agujero mojándose el culo.

                Jared lo ayudó a salir y le explicó que aún no había tenido tiempo de señalizar todos los boquetes pero que lo haría al instante.

                Quitándose la nieve de encima, entró por la puerta de atrás de la casa y caminó hacia su dormitorio para cambiarse la ropa, que no sólo estaba mojada sino manchada de barro. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Jensen en la misma posición en que lo dejó y hecho una bolita debajo de las sábanas.

                - Jensen –lo llamó.

                Jensen no reaccionó. Ni siquiera se movió al oír su nombre.  Misha se sentía un poco estúpido porque, bueno, él era un vampiro y se suponía que era fuerte... pero ¡qué diablos!, le dolía el culo del golpe y su amor propio estaba un poco dañado. No era mucho pedir un poco de mimo, ¿no?

                - Jensen –lo volvió a llamar.

                Ésta vez Jensen se removió un poco debajo de las sábanas pero no hizo amago por levantarse.

                - Está bien –Misha se terminó de quitar la ropa y la echó a un lado.- Tú lo has querido; si no quieres despertar por las buenas… tendrá que ser por las malas.

 

 

 

 

                Jensen se fue despertando poco a poco cuando su mente fue consciente de que no podía mover los brazos. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenía los brazos subidos por encima de la cabeza y atados al cabecero de la cama. Ese dato lo asustó y le hizo desprenderse del sueño inmediatamente.

                - ¿Qué diablos…? –intentó soltarse y no pudo.

                - Menos mal que has despertado –Misha estaba apoyado en los pies de la cama mientras lo miraba. Jensen no tenía ninguna sábana ni manta que ocultara su desnudez y Misha tampoco llevaba  nada puesto encima,- porque estaba empezando a preocuparme.

                Jensen se relajó sabiendo que no había sido apresado por algún otro vampiro pirado. Bueno, eso estaba por verse porque la mirada de Misha podía interpretarse de muchas maneras.

                - Misha –murmuró su nombre entre risitas.- Suéltame.

                - No.

                - Vamos.

                - ¿No me has oído la primera vez? –dijo en un tono un poco más duro de lo normal. Quería hacer reaccionar a Jensen.- ¿Te he dicho que todo tiene un precio en esta vida, Jensen?

                - No, pero me lo imagino –levantó una ceja al entender las palabras de Misha.- ¿Cuál es el precio que tengo que pagar por soltarme?

                - No lo sé –avanzó un par de pasos por el lateral de la cama, luego se subió a ella y se colocó entremedio de sus piernas, a la altura de los tobillos. Misha le obligó a abrirlas para sentarse de rodillas, mirándole- pero he recordado que gané el estúpido juego del coco ya que no llegaste a encontrarle cinco utilidades.

                Jensen chasqueó la lengua. La verdad es que había estado demasiado ocupado durmiendo y haciendo el amor como para volver a acordarse del coco.

                - Te las digo ahora si quieres –intentó convencerle pero mucho se temía que no iba a colar.

                - Ya es tarde –Misha extendió ambos brazos a los lados para sujetarle los tobillos.- He pensado que puedes pagar tu deuda jugando conmigo.

                Jensen sonrió victorioso. Sería un placer jugar con él.

                - Desátame y juguemos –se agitó un poco en la cama, pensando que Misha correría a cumplir sus palabras.

                Curiosamente, Misha tenía otros planes.

                - Para lo que vamos a jugar necesito que sigas atado y que hables.

                Jensen frunció el ceño.

                - ¿Que hable?

                - Sí –Misha procedió a explicarle las reglas del juego.- Cada movimiento que yo haga tú deberás de describir lo que estoy haciendo. Si no lo hicieras… Bueno, las penalizaciones me las guardo como sorpresa.

                Jensen lo miró con un falso odio porque sabía el juego al que estaba jugando Misha. Muchas veces no saber el castigo que le espera a uno es peor que saberlo de antemano.

                - ¿Y hay alguna forma de escaparme de ésta?

                - Jugando –Misha le lanzó una sonrisa esplendorosa y triunfal.- Comencemos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

                Jensen observó las manos de Misha, que le recorrían ambas piernas desde el puente del pie hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

                - Me estás acariciando –respondió muy escueto.

                - Tienes que ser más específico, Jensen.

                Jensen refunfuñó por lo bajo pero aceptó las reglas del juego.

                - Me estás acariciando las piernas, lentamente, con la punta de los dedos.

                Misha levantó una ceja. Jensen había usado un tono muy sensual de voz y eso le había excitado más de lo que quería reconocer.

                Luego se echó un poco hacia delante, poniéndose a cuatro patas y subiendo una de las manos por el muslo de Jensen, hasta detenerse en la ingle. Ésta vez Misha no tuvo que decirle nada; Jensen comenzó a describir sin que el otro se lo pidiera.

                - Ahora estás a cuatro patas, con el culito en pompa –rió de sus propias palabras,- y subiendo por mi pierna. Daría lo que fuera por ver ese trasero desde otro ángulo.

                Misha se sorprendió pero lo ocultó muy bien. Vaya, no pensaba que Jensen se animara tan rápidamente con el juego. El caso es que no quería que él tomara el control. Ahora mandaba él y no iba a dejar que Jensen le comiera terreno sin ganárselo antes.

                - Me aseguraré de llenar la habitación de espejos para la próxima vez –comentó poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama entre los muslos de Jensen. Levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciarse. Conforme se tocaba, la erección se fue haciendo más grande y unas gotitas brillaron sobre el glande.- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora, Jensen?

                Jensen se sonrojó levemente. Tenía confianza con él pero eso era otra cosa. Se armó de valor y siguió con el juego porque quizás las consecuencias fueran aún peores.

                - Estás masturbándote –a Jensen se le murió la voz en la garganta porque mientras lo decía, Misha había comenzado a tocarse de nuevo, lentamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos,- mientras me miras sin decir  nada.

                Misha sonrió. La voz de Jensen era grave y profunda y le temblaba un poco al hablar, señal de las emociones que estaba conteniendo. Quizás su cara y su voz podía ocultar lo que sentía, pero su polla no; ésta se había erguido sola, desafiante, ante la visión de Misha.

                ¡Traidora!

                Jensen siguió mirándole porque el otro seguía masturbándose sin apartar la mirada de él. Con el pulgar se acarició el glande y toda la hendidura, lubricada y brillante por el líquido pre seminal. Jugueteó un rato con el dedo hasta que finalmente alzó la mano y se llevó ese mismo dedo a la boca. Misha abrió esos sugerentes y carnosos labios y deslizó el dedo dentro. Succionando con la lengua, probó su sabor. Luego se paró mirando a Jensen, esperando a que éste hablara.

                Jensen tenía un serio problema porque tenía la boca seca, las palabras no le salían y hubiera matado por poder tocarse la polla en ese momento. ¡Joder, se estaba empalmando sin quererlo y si seguía a ese ritmo también iba a correrse sin llegar a tocarse! Lamentable… Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Esa mano de Misha, esos dedos, el gesto que acababa de hacer… ¡Dios!

                - Te estoy esperando. ¿O es que te rindes?

                Jensen negó con la cabeza y se lamió los labios intentando aclararse.

                - Te… has acariciado el glande con un dedo y te lo has llevado a la boca –susurró, como si escucharse a sí mismo le diera vergüenza.- Luego lo has saboreado y has jugado con él.

                Misha volvió a acariciarse y a mancharse los dedos a propósito. Luego tendió la mano frente la cara de Jensen.

                - ¿Quieres? –le preguntó, como quién está ofreciendo la panacea a todos los males. Lo curioso es que Jensen _sí_ quería. Desesperadamente.

                - Sí –dijo con un hilo de voz.

                Misha acercó la mano hacia su boca y la dejó suspendida a varios centímetros de él. Jensen estiró el cuello y acercó la cabeza. Abrió la boca y Misha deslizó sus dedos dentro. Jensen los lamió apretándolos con la lengua contra el paladar y haciendo presión sobre ellos. Misha apoyó la mano que tenía libre sobre la cama, a la altura del costado de Jensen para no perder el equilibrio, quedando de nuevo a cuatro patas y ligeramente apoyado sobre el cuerpo del otro.

                Jensen cerró los ojos sintiendo su contacto. Elevó las caderas un poco para rozarse con Misha. Notó su erección frotarse contra la suya y eso le quitó el aliento. ¡Necesitaba tanto que lo tocara!

                Misha volvió a sentarse sobre sus propias piernas, lo que se ganó una mirada inquisidora de Jensen.

                - Aún no –Misha estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía, pero quería tener a Jensen más necesitado para que lo tocara.

                - Misha.

                Misha negó con la cabeza. Volvió a llevar una mano a su erección y siguió masturbándose delante de Jensen.

                - Te estoy esperando –siguió tocándose esperando las palabras del otro.

                - Te estás masturbando –dijo finalmente.- Apretando la mano fuertemente sobre tu polla, haciendo fricción con todos los dedos.

                - Misha, tócame, joder –suplicó. Jamás en su vida había deseado tanto tan desesperadamente como necesitaba eso ahora.

                Misha lo ignoró y siguió acariciándose, profundizando el movimiento de caderas y presionando más con la mano. Jensen lo seguía con la mirada, hipnotizado y cuando creyó que moriría de frustración o de algo peor, Misha alargó la otra mano que tenía libre y la puso sobre su erección. Jensen cerró los ojos aliviado pero los volvió a abrir en pocos segundos cuando se dio cuenta que Misha no continuaría si él no seguía con el juego. Obviamente lo hizo.

                - Te estás masturbando a la misma vez que me estás masturbando a mí y… -no pudo continuar porque esa mano había empezado a volverle loco.

                - ¿Y? –Misha lo instó a seguir hablando.

                - _Joder_ -Jensen no podía enlazar dos palabras seguidas. Toda su atención se centraba en la mano de Misha y en cómo lo estaba masturbando. Lo apretaba desde la base y deslizaba la mano hacia arriba para luego echarla de nuevo hacia abajo. Así una y otra vez.- _No pares._

                Misha no solo no paró sino que incrementó el ritmo, esparciendo así la humedad de Jensen por toda la mano. Luego bajó la cabeza y se lo metió completamente en la boca. Jensen arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos, abandonándose a las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Apoyó los pies sobre la cama y elevó las caderas, alzándose y embistiendo contra la boca de Misha. Éste paró y lo miro, primero para disfrutar de su cara y segundo porque Jensen tenía que seguir con el juego.

                - Me la estás chupando –Jensen comenzó de pronto porque sabía que Misha no seguiría hasta que él no hablara. Si eso era lo que quería…- Caliente y húmedo. Hasta el fondo.

                Misha continuó con buen ritmo, disfrutando de cada jadeo que oía por parte del otro. Cuando ya lo había torturado bastante deslizó la mano hacia abajo, hacia su entrada, aprovechando que aún tenía el dedo lubricado por él. Sin preámbulos se lo deslizó dentro hasta más de la mitad. Jensen contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, cerrándose alrededor del dedo de Misha.

                - ¿Qué te estoy haciendo, Jensen? –Misha había levantado la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente.

                Jensen abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado y lo encontró con la mirada.

                - Me estás penetrando con un dedo –exhaló una bocanada de aire caliente y usado. Elevó más las caderas para salir al encuentro de ese dedo.- ¡Dios, sí!

                Misha esbozó una sonrisilla triunfal en el rostro mientras incrementaba el ritmo de ese dedo. Se metió de nuevo la polla en la boca  para volver loco a Jensen. Otra vez.

                - Métemela –Jensen jadeó de pronto. El pecho le subía y le bajaba buscando aire.- Fóllame, Misha.

                Por esa vez, Misha no se hizo derogar. Jensen podría estar al borde del abismo, pero es que él también lo estaba y se moría de ganas por hundirse en él.

                Se incorporó con un ágil movimiento entre sus piernas. Se las abrió un poco más, hasta que Jensen quedó bien expuesto ante él. Sin dejar de masturbarle, con la otra mano lo sostuvo por una nalga mientras lo penetraba.

                Durante tres segundos Misha intentó adentrarse con cuidado. Luego le fue imposible contenerse y arremetió contra Jensen, que jadeó extasiado echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo.

                Misha intentó  parar, de verdad, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando sintió (y vio) que estaba profundamente enterrado en Jensen, se deslizó de nuevo hacia fuera con el único propósito de volver a repetir lo mismo.  Así una y otra vez.

                Cuando levantó la cara, vio a Jensen  mirándole mientras se mordía el labio inferior, con todo el cuello perlado en sudor y aún atado. Eso no le gustó. Una cosa era bromear y torturarle un poco, no dejándole tocar absolutamente nada; pero otra cosa era follárselo mientras permanecía atado. Se inclinó hacia delante sin salirse de él, apoyó una mano en la cama mientras con la otra intentaba alcanzar el nudo de la cuerda. Sin querer, frenó el ritmo de los movimientos porque no llegaba.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y vio que el nudo no se soltaba con facilidad. Había cosas tan simples que podían incluso con un vampiro y ésta era una de ellas.

                Misha paró totalmente de moverse para centrarse en deshacer el nudo. Jensen se exasperó. Estaba tan cachondo que dudaba no haberle prendido fuego ya a las sábanas. Estaba demasiado ansioso como para esperar a que Misha solucionara eso y así se lo hizo saber.

                - Deja eso ya y fóllame – ordenó. Realmente no quería parecer tan rudo pero es que lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

                - Pero estás atado…

                Jensen elevó las cejas preguntando con la cara _Ah, ¿sí? ¡Dime algo que yo no sepa!_

                - Si a mí no me importa estar atado, ¿por qué a ti si? –y para apremiarle Jensen volvió a subir las caderas haciendo que Misha se adentrara un poco más.- Misha…

                Misha lo miró. Él no quería que pareciera que lo estaba obligando o algo por el estilo, pero si el mismo Jensen no le había dado importancia, ¿por qué se la iba a dar él? Así que volvió a la carga, recuperando el ritmo perdido y masturbándole con más ímpetu que antes.

                Jensen se impulsó con las piernas apoyadas sobre la cama para afrontar las acometidas de Misha y hacerle frente. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a verlo venir, así que el orgasmo le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Le estalló en el vientre y a partir de ahí todo fue como si hubiera salido disparado hacia el cielo y fuera empujado por una estrella fugaz. Notó cómo se corría mientras Misha seguía masturbándole, húmedo y salvaje.

                Creyó que se volvería loco después de eso porque por un momento perdió la noción de todo, incluso de cómo se llamaba. Cuando volvió en sí, Misha seguía moviéndose dentro de él y por todos los diablos del infierno que haciendo eso aún podía sentir placer.

                Era obvio que Misha aún no se había corrido. Con mucho más arte que su compañero, Jensen se deshizo rápidamente de las cuerdas, lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás y se sentó encima, sobre sus caderas.

                - ¿Cómo diablos te has soltado? –Misha lo miraba, sin creer que en cuestión de segundos se hubiera liberado de las ataduras.

                - ¿Cómo diablos es que no podías tú? Si hasta una piedra podría haberlas soltado.

                Misha puso cara de póker e iba a replicar cuando Jensen se terminó de sentar a horcadas sobre él, deslizó una mano entre ambos cuerpos y cogiendo el hinchado miembro se lo fue introduciendo lentamente.

                - Joder –fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de que Jensen lo cabalgara salvajemente. Levantó los brazos y Misha se agarró al borde de la cama para enfrentar las acometidas.- Joder _sí._

                Jensen subía y bajabas las caderas hasta que en un último movimiento se deslizó por todo el miembro de Misha y se quedó ahí, sintiéndole palpitar dentro de él. Fue justo ahí cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en círculos mientras apresaba a Misha dentro de él contrayendo todos los músculos.

                Por un instante Misha pensó que moriría de placer, hasta que Jensen le instó a doblar las piernas. Una vez dobladas y ligeramente más abiertas que antes, deslizó una mano por la cara interior de su muslo hasta que llegó a su entrada. Allí se acordó que no tenía lubricado ningún dedo. Se lo llevó corriendo a la boca y lo lamió. Luego lo acercó hacia el perineo de Misha y lo penetró sin más demoras.

                Una vez que estuvo el dedo dentro, lo fue sacando y metiendo al compás que seguía moviéndose, haciendo ese extraño movimiento de caderas.

                 Misha no pudo soportarlo más y con un gruñido animal se corrió dentro de Jensen mientras su culo se ceñía alrededor de ese devastador dedo.

 

 

 

                - Bueno –Jensen se acomodó a su lado, totalmente feliz y satisfecho.- ¿He ganado el juego?

                Misha, aún jadeante, asintió con la cabeza mientras se echaba el pelo despeinado hacia atrás. Jensen sonrió satisfecho y victorioso. Se sentía de maravilla esa mañana; había dormido catorce horas, había echado un polvo memorable y el vampiro al que acaba de hacérselo estaba a su lado sin aliento con una sonrisilla tonta en la cara. Como él, vamos.

                Desperezándose un poco, Jensen se puso de pie y lo miró. Misha lo observó desde la cama.

                - ¿Qué? –le preguntó cuando vio que Jensen lo miraba.

                - Vamos.

                Misha levantó las cejas.

                - ¿Vamos? ¿A dónde exactamente?

                - Fuera, no sé –se estiró desnudo, haciendo que la mirada de Misha se perdiera por unos segundos. Le estaba tendiendo una mano para que fuera con él.

                Misha lo miró y sin dudar le cogió la mano. Daba que igual que estuviera cansado, que no hubiera dormido mucho las últimas noches o que aún le siguiera doliendo el culo; Era Jensen, era su mano, y la cogería y la seguiría hasta el final de los tiempos…

 

 

 

 

 **~~*~~**

 

 

                El ruido de los dos cuerpos chocando contra sí era  lo único que se oía en la habitación. Algún que otro jadeo furtivo y un sinfín de palabras no dichas. Kane intentaba contenerse pero el deseo era tan fuerte que dolía y no podía parar. Sencillamente no podía aminorar el ritmo.

                El salón estaba a oscuras y ocultos detrás del sofá no se estaba tan mal, en cierta manera era inquietante porque cualquiera podía verles.  Eso hacía mucho más excitante ese jodido polvo que había deseado que pasara desde que se vieron por primera vez.

                De pronto sus instintos de lobo se agudizaron. Alguien venía por el pasillo. Quizás pasaran de largo. ¿Quién iba a querer meterse en una habitación que apestaba a pintura y estaba toda manga por hombro? Pues unos con las mismas intenciones que ellos.

 

 

                Jared lo empujó contra la pared y luego le asaltó los labios de manera posesiva y urgente. Jeffrey se dejó besar y desnudar a la misma vez. Le encantaba cuando ese chiquillo loco perdía el control y lo arrastraba con él.

                Cuando ya le tuvo toda la camisa abierta, le abrió los pantalones y se los bajó a medio muslo. Jeffrey echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se golpeó voluntariamente contra la pared. Era triste que lo pensara, pero ahora mismo no tenía voluntad sobre su propio cuerpo, y menos cuando esa boca del Padalecki estaba tan cerca de su polla.

                - Joder, sí –Jeffrey bajó  la cabeza para ver cómo Jared le lamía con esmero, casi con desesperación.

                El alto tenía puestas ambas manos sobre su vientre. Los dedos extendidos y abiertos, abarcaban el amplio y duro estómago de Jeffrey.

                Con un movimiento rápido y experto, Jared volvió a introducirse a Jeffrey por completo en la boca, cual largo y ancho era. Éste contuvo el aliento y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde cogió a Jared por la camiseta y tiró de él hasta ponerlo de pie delante de él. Rápidamente empezó a besarle en los labios, instándole a abrir la boca y explorarle. Sus manos bajaron por la camiseta hasta sus pantalones, donde empezó a abrirle los botones y a acariciarle por dentro de la ropa interior. Decir que Padalecki estaba más que excitado era decir poco.

                - Jared… -jadeó contra sus labios.

                Jared no oía. Volvió a aprisionarle contra la pared mientras seguía besándole.

 

 

 

                Detrás del sofá, Kane comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Y no es que la escena amorosa de esos dos le pusiera caliente, no, es que él ya estaba caliente de antes. Si hubiera podido, se habría puesto de pie, se habría abrochado los pantalones y les habría partido las piernas a esos dos por no haber encontrado otro sitio para meterse mano, que ese salón ya estaba ocupado. Hubiera hecho todo eso si no hubiera estado profundamente anclado en ese adorable culito.

                Hizo un movimiento con las caderas y se adentró algo más. Un quejido llegó a sus oídos.

                - Shhhh –mandó callar.- Cállate Steve. ¿Quieres que nos escuchen?

                El vampiro sonrió levemente echando el trasero hacia atrás haciendo que Kane soltara un quejido a su vez.

 

 

 

                Jeffrey levantó la cabeza y agudizó el oído.

                - ¿Has oído algo?

                - ¿Mmmm? –Jared estaba completamente distraído. Podía haber entrado una horda de zombis en el salón tocando los tambores y él no se habría dado ni cuenta.

                Jeffrey miró entre la penumbra del salón pero no había nada allí. Seguramente todo fuera producto de su imaginación y de la expectación de ser descubiertos.

                - Jared –lo llamó, apretando un poco más la mano alrededor de su polla, arrancándole un quejido ahogado.- Vamos a las duchas. Tengo que quitarte toda esa ropa y follarte. Ahora.

                Jared asintió como un autómata. Se acomodó la ropa a la misma par que Jeffrey y juntos salieron del salón dando tumbos.

 

 

 

                Kane los vio irse y sin esperar nada más, volvió a agarrar a Steve de las caderas y lo penetró una y otra vez. Esa tensión sexual que habían tenido ambos desde que se conocieron no había hecho más que ir deseándole cada vez más y más. ¿Es que no había sido obvio? La manera en que lo había protegido de los zombis en el primer ataque, o cuando quería ir al otro campamento y Mark tenía planeado atacarles por el camino. ¿Se podía decir más con menos palabras?

                Cierto era que había tonteado algo con Lindsay, pero es que no sabía nada de Steve. De hecho aún seguía sin saberlo. Lo único que tenía claro es que mientras discutían sobre los boquetes que estaba haciendo Jared en el patio, Steve se había lanzado contra sus labios y lo había acorralado contra la pared. ¿Quién podía resistirse a eso?

                Ahora se encontraba ahí, follándole como alma que lleva el diablo y notando cada vez el orgasmo más y más cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

                Arremetió por última vez contra él, rozándole la próstata, arrancándole un gruñido de placer. Con eso taladrándole los oídos, Kane aceleró el ritmo, rodeó la cadera del vampiro con su brazo y comenzó a masturbarle.

                Se corrió en el acto, mientras Steve hacía lo mismo contra su mano. Durante unos minutos se quedaron así, jadeando, intentado recuperar el aliento y buscando alguna palabra que decirse.

                Steve fue el primero en incorporarse. Se limpió como pudo y cuando estuvo medianamente presentable se puso de pie tras el sofá. Kane lo imitó. Cuando ambos estuvieron prácticamente cara a cara, Steve lo miró fijamente.

                - ¿Sabes? He estado reflexionando –Steve parecía muy serio al hablar,- y ahora que me pongo a pensar; Si todos los tíos de este campamento son gays… ¿Cómo coño van a repoblar el planeta así?

                - …

 

 

FIN


End file.
